


Violent Delights

by Avery_Fontaine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Multi, Obsession, Rhaegar wins, Smut, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Fontaine/pseuds/Avery_Fontaine
Summary: Viserra Targaryen is determined to wed her big brother. No matter the cost.





	1. Princess of the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Avery for this. 90% of this is his writing haha.

**Viserra**

Viserra dined with her family in their private dining room in Maegor’s Holdfast adjacent to the Queen’s Ballroom. They sat a long oaken table, elaborately carved and gilded.  Above them light filtered from a hundred candles that hung from the three chandeliers above their dining table. To her left sat Rhaenys, Aegon and their mother Queen Elia. At the end of the table sat her father the King. Across the table sat her mother, her grandmother Queen Mother Rhaella and Viserys. At the other end of the table and to her right sat the man she loved more than anything, Jaehaerys. _Jae._

As everyone dined on their lamb and stew, Viserra snuck glances at her big brother. He was fresh from a training session with Ser Oswell. His hands and face had been washed, his ringmail hauberk and sweaty shirt swapped for a light grey tunic, paired with wide dark breeches suitable only for a non-formal dinner with family. His dark locks were pulled back from his face by a thin brown band of fine leather. A shadow of a beard graced his jawline, thankfully recently groomed so the shape of his jawline was not lost. By the way Jae liberally drank from his chalice, his and Oswell’s sparing session had gone well. _He only drinks if he wins some._

Her brother may not yet be the best sword in the realm but by the way he trained, there would be soon be conversation that he was.  His martial training was not his only pursuit but the results of it were the most visible. Fat did not seem to exist on her brother’s body, the way his shirt clung to his shoulders and arms was evidence enough. Lean and graceful her brother was; handsome as well.

He didn’t seem to notice how she refrained from eating to focus entirely on him. Jaehaerys, or Jae as everyone called him, only cut his lamb on his plate as she stared. He smiled at Aegon’s joke as he chewed. Then pounded his chest with a fist as his smile descended into laughter. As he picked up a glass of wine and brought it to his lips, she saw a small drop of the Arbour gold drip down to his chin.

Then she heard a cough. Viserra turned her head and saw her mother’s pointed glare. The glare was discreet enough that no one noticed but them. Quickly, Viserra turned her attention back on her plate and began eating.

Lyanna Stark, the Northern Queen, was a beautiful woman. Small but strong. Her black hair and grey eyes were just like Jae’s, and Viserra knew why her father would find such a creature so attractive. A war had been fought for her mother’s hand. A war her father won. If only her mother could understand that that her father loved her the same way Viserra loved Jaehaerys.

_Perhaps she finally does and that’s why she watches us so intently._

In the past week, her mother had been ever more scornful of her daughter’s gawking at her elder brother. When she was a young child, following him around and sitting on his lap whenever she could, it was acceptable and even cute. Now that she was developing into a woman at marrying age, with large breasts and birthing hips, it was unacceptable.

______________________

It was a week earlier from their dinner when her mother finally lashed at her. They were in Viserra’s bedchamber. The hour was late, the halls deserted save for their Kingsguard and the small rotation of guards stationed inside Maegor’s Holdfast.  

“No!” Lyanna yelled her voice like thunder against the silence, “No! I will not accept this. Nor will your father.”

No seeing no use in obscuring the truth her mother already suspected, Viserra finally confessed her love for Jae and her wish to marry him. All her life she knew it was likely her father would deny the fulfillment of such a union. The wounds made by their grandfather’s incest were still fresh near two decades later and many blamed their family’s tradition of incest as the source of King Aerys II’s madness. Nor was the unhappiness brought on by such a marriage her grandmother was forced into with her brother ever to be forgotten by King Rhaegar.

In her case, the marriage would not be forced. Jae was always kind to her and she had followed him since the day she learned to crawl. He was quick to come to her aid and defense, even if it meant drawing the ire of their parents. Loving and protective, vigilant especially since his return from the North. _Jae would make a fine husband._ It was a conclusion she had come to long ago though never voiced till now.

As her mother paced her room, Viserra feigned a look of worry and confusion all the while wondering if her mother could be convinced.   _Though Father has called her the most stubborn woman he’s ever met on more than one occasion._ Still, while her mother’s stubbornness was formidable, Viserra had inherited her father’s wits. Rather than her confession being a miscalculation, it was a test of her mother’s response.

She was angry. Clear as day. Her grey eyes were sharp and storm like. Viserra felt her ire grow. _Did you forget that you married for love?_

“Mother, I…” Viserra started, tears welling in her eyes. Her emotions were genuine but Viserra had long ago learned the skill of crying on demand. Neither her father nor her brothers could withstand her tears. And her mother likely could not resist them either. “Don’t speak,” Lyanna said harshly, thoughtless of her daughter’s tears. It was the first time she was so cold to her. Her mother was running her hand through her hair, “I should have known. Seeing you stroke his hair and sit on his lap all the bloody time.” Her mother looked so frustrated, attempting first to negotiate but ready to dictate if needed. “How long have you felt this way?”  _Was that not obvious?_

“Mother, all my life,” Viserra said in a sad honestly. The tears slipped down her cheeks.  

Her mother looked at her dumbfounded, as if she had no idea of the history of the house she married into. Then her mother sighed deeply and sat next to her daughter.

Lyanna wiped a tear from Viserra’s cheek. Viserra almost smiled when her mother’s expression softened.

“Oh Serra,” Lyanna said, herself expression no longer full of fury but now remorseful, “I wish I could have done something earlier.” Viserra fought a frown. _By doing something early you mean separating us. Did you forget about sending Jae to the North?_ Unknowing at the time, Lyanna should have been contrite that the forced separation from her brother had only strengthened her affection.  “Such a Targaryen you are. Your father’s hair and eyes are not the only part of your heritage you’ve inherited.”

Viserra gave her mother a look of apology. “I-I… forgive me, mother,” Viserra muttered, “I-I… I didn’t think you would be upset.” _Not this hypocritical at least. If there was anyone who should sympathize with forbidden love one would think it would be a woman who ran off with a married man._

Lyanna pulled her into a tight embrace. Instinctively Viserra relaxed. Despite their disagreement, her mother’s affection was always nice to receive. Then their argument began anew.

“What about my happiness?” Viserra questioned, sharpness coming to her voice as their arguments began to circle.

“You can be happy. You will be happy, just wait and this… fancy of yours for Jae will fade,” Lyanna insisted. She fisted the fabric of her sleeping robe. “Just look at your brother and sister. Aegon and Rhaenys have no intention of marrying. Nor will Daenerys or Viserys.”  

She resisted the urge to laugh. Aegon and Rhaenys would make a handsome pair, perhaps a fabulous ruling couple but they were not particularly close.  “But Jae and I are in love, not Aegon and Rhae,” Viserra answered. There was no point in mentioning Daenerys or Viserys, the two bickered enough that any hypothetical marriage between them would likely never be consummated for they would kill each other before the ceremony was over.

Lyanna stroked her daughter’s hair. She shook her head. “You know even if your father was permissive, marrying Jae would cause too much conflict.” _Perhaps,_ Viserra allowed. Their grandfather’s violent descent into insanity had tarnished their family’s reputation. Maegor had been more destructive but at least he had the grace of inspiring fear. Aerys II’s legacy only reminded the masses and their detractors that incompetence cruelty could exist in those of dragon’s blood as well. Sarella even whispered of talk in Old Town of invalidating Jaehaerys’ Doctrine of Exceptionalism. _Treason._  

Viserra stared intently into her mother’s eyes. “The opinions of fickle lords shouldn’t matter. Grandfather may have gone mad, but father, grandmother and Daenerys could not be any more firmly on the right side of the coin. The Dragonlords married brother and sister for eons and they built the greatest civilization in the world.”

Lyanna sighed. “Now I’m arguing the merits and follies of incest with my daughter.” She rolled her eyes, “I should have known this would happen when I ran off with a Targaryen.”

Her mother was a Northern woman, as just as much of the realm, she grew up in a culture in which love between family was rarely accepted. But still, Viserra knew that her her mother herself was a product of a similar marriage.

“Mother, why are you so against my love for Jae? What’s so different from your parents? They were first cousins, were they not?”

“Love,” Lyanna snorted dismissively. “Honestly.” Lyanna removed her hands from her daughter. “Truthfully I’m not crazy about the thought of my daughter wanting my son to penetrate her.”

Her mother’s crassness was surprising. “It’s not about that,” Viserra insisted.

“Isn’t it?” Lyanna said scornfully, “You would defy me, your father and his rules in your wish to marry your brother.” Lyanna stood up. “Now I see. Your breasts developed early, and your body is making you lustful and foolish. You’re now a young woman and you want to satisfy yourself. The thought of your it being your brother excites you because it’s forbidden.”

Viserra was now livid. Her mother was accusing her of being some wanton fool, that she would think of Jae only as some forbidden fruit she wanted.

“I love Jae!” she snarled, “And if you see fit to accuse me, then leave!”

“I should have shown more discipline when you were a child,” her mother said, angry at her daughter’s outburst. “Well I shall now. I forbid you from being with Jaehaerys alone.”

The look of anger and frustration on Viserra’s face could have killed.

“Jae loves me,” Viserra said, “And even if you don’t accept it then we’ll just force your hand like Alyssane and Jaehaerys.”

Her mother huffed. “You have your brother wrapped around your finger, yes, but that is only because he sees you as the little sister he must protect.” Lyanna turned around. “Don’t make me betroth you to a lord in Dorne. You will give up this foolish wish and forget about it.”

With that, her mother walked out of her room, leaving a frustrated Viserra behind. Appealing to her mother with pathos was useless. Lyanna was many things but rational was not one of them. Perhaps an appeal could be made to her father, a Targaryen, even one who had never wed a sister would understand the bond between her and her brother. Yet revealing her affections to her father came with even more risks. Especially with her mother whispering in his ear.  

Lyanna was always such a permissive mother, letting her ride around in trousers and train with the sword with her brothers. Only in this instance was she being an authoritarian cunt. _She will ruin everything if I let her prove me weak._

She stood from her bed and breathed in deeply. It was a shame really. Her mother was always a friend to her and Viserra believed she might always be. Then her mother dared to threaten her and keep Jae away from her. _Fine, let her be my enemy. Let her try and stop me._

She and Jaehaerys would get married, live at Summerhall and have so many babies. She would never be separated from him. Her brother was hers the day she was born. Nothing would change that.  

 _He only sees you as a little sister he needs to protect._ The words were a lie. Jae’s eyes lingered on her just the same as other men’s. Her brother was merely more discreet and far too well-mannered to gawk. She was no longer a flat chested little girl.

Viserra closed her eyes and remembered how Jae cared for her. She still climbed on his lap every chance she had, and a kiss on the cheek was oft a sufficient trade for any favor she asked. Jae was hers. Perhaps he did not fully realize his feelings for her, but she would open his eyes soon enough. And once he reconciled his feelings, Jae would be quick to claim her. Her mother’s opinion be damned.

A bright ray of light slipped through the gaps of her thick curtains to spill across her face. Rather than rollover and sleep for another hour as she oft would, Viserra rose with a purpose. She drew her blinds and looked down at the city of King’s Landing far below the Red Keep atop Aegon’s Hill. Viserra was more determined than ever.

 _This city was built by Aegon and his sisters._ Anyone who doubted how Targaryens preserved the greatness of their bloodline need only to look at this city for proof. Aegon and his sisters had built this city, Jaehaerys and Alysanne improved it, and had Daemon been allowed Rhaenyra they might still have their dragons.

The thought of the Rogue Prince caused her blood to stir. She wondered if her brother was a skilled lover. Jae was far from as promiscuous as Aegon, but she knew he was no virgin. On account of her age, Daenerys had stolen that experience but Viserra had to wonder if her aunt was enough for Jae to be labeled experienced. It was no matter. They would have a lifetime to learn each other’s bodies.

Viserra undid the gold robe she wore as sleepwear. Revealing her womanhood and breasts, she felt the morning breeze across her nipples and womanly mound. She turned to the mirror in her room and looked at herself. Then she dropped her robe entirely.

Nude before her tall Myrish mirror, Viserra gazed upon her reflection. Men gawked at her all the time and she was used to the attention. She knew she was beautiful even for dragons. She wondered how Jae would react when he finally saw her in all her glory. She was taller than Daenerys, with longer legs, a fuller bosom and a rounder bottom. She knew her brother would be far from displeased when he unwrapped her once she gifted herself to him. 

Viserra rubbed her thighs together as she imagined the scene in her mind…

Her fingers settled between her legs and she slid back into bed. On her back with her thighs splayed apart, fingers rubbing the nub above her weeping core, she imagined her brother finding her like this. Jae’s eyes would widen, and he would likely apologize profusely before exiting the room, but her pleading voice would pause his feet before he could a step.

“Please,” she would call out. Jae would turn towards her instinctively but avert his eyes. “Look at me, big brother. I want you to.” Perhaps she would allow her long silver-gold hair to spill over her breasts so that he would need to touch her to be given a sight of her full body.

Viserra watched her reflection as she slid a finger inside of her tight cunt. With her other hand she cupped a full breast and pinched her nipple. Seeing herself made it easier to imagine her brother’s reaction. _How will he react when I spread my legs for him?_ She tucked her knees back to bare both her holes to the mirror.

Such a sight would make the High Septon regret his vows. And Jae was not one for piety.

__________________

“Jae,” Aegon said, bring Viserra back to her thoughts. “What are your plans for the banquet tomorrow?”

Everyone at the table turned to Jae, except Viserys who continued eating.

“Not sure,” he said, “Why do you ask?”

Aegon smiled. “Surely you know that you’ll be fighting off the hands of many pretty ladies.”

Rhaenys laughed. “So will you,” her sister said to Aegon, “The crown prince always faces the most proposals.”

Viserra knew about the banquet tomorrow. It was to be a general get together of The Who’s-who of Westeros. In truth, Viserra cared little for such things but she always did enjoy showing her power over kneeling peons. But Aegon’s mention of Jae getting proposals upset her. The thought of those whores touching her big brother made her clench her fork tightly, but she mostly kept calm. Jae had told her long ago that he hated the thought of being betrothed to a random, upstart lady. All the more reason he should marry herself.

“Aye,” Aegon replied, “But I’m expecting it and I know what to do and how to politely decline offers,” Aegon replied, “But you, Jae, what do you expect to do?”

Jae laughed. “I suppose I’ll hide behind Dany and Viserra,” he answered, “But I worry they will face similar offers.”

Viserra smiled maliciously at her mother

“Yes, it appears that we’re all prospects for the lords and ladies of the realm,” she said, staring at her mother, “If only we could do something about such a curse.”

Lyanna’s shifted her eyes at her daughter, upset at her forwardness. She looked to her husband, who showed no interest in the conversation. Obviously, her mother hadn’t told the king about her desire for her brother’s hand. If she did, the situation will be entirely different.

“But we are to find you husbands and wives soon, aren’t we?” Lyanna turned to Elia and Rhaegar. “Elia, My Love, don’t you both agree?”

Queen Elia looked to Rhaenys and Aegon. “Yes, you two should find someone to love and cherish, it’s not just the realm that needs it but you personally. The same goes for the rest of you.” Elia smiles to Viserra, Daenerys, Jaehaerys and Viserys.

“Agreed,” Rhaegar said, “I have no interest in forcing any of you to marry someone you won’t like, but it is expected of you to marry. Find someone kind and you’ll also forestall the endless proposal letters I’m getting.”

“I suppose we can’t all stay at the Red Keep forever. If I go back to Lys some of you will have to leave the city as well,” Viserys said, wiping his mouth, “There are multiple castles of ours that need someone to rule them. Dragonstone and Summerhall for instance. Summerhall has finally been rebuilt, right brother?”

“It has,” Rhaegar said, “And I see your point. Our family is known but not projecting. We mustn’t forget there are people outside the Crownlands that must see the dragon sigil, lest they grow weary.”

“Jae should get Summerhall,” Viserra said, and everyone turned to her. They had barely discussed Summerhall at all, and she certainly didn’t have the place to say who would rule it. Viserra looked at her mother, who continued to send her angry eyes.

“Viserra,” Rhaella said to her, a constant sweetness in her voice, “Jaehaerys shall receive what a dragon is owed, but that is your father’s decision.”

“My decision will be made soon,” Rhaegar said, looking at his daughter, almost confused by her outburst.

Viserra then felt a hand on her own. It was large and calloused, rough and so strong. Jae had grabbed her hand. With a dumb look of surprise, Viserra turned her head and saw Jae mouth “thank you” joyfully before removing his hand. Viserra grinned at him and turned her head back to her father. But as she did, she stopped and saw her mother staring at her again, still clearly upset.

“Well regardless of who gets it, I think we should all take a trip the Stormlands,” Daenerys said, breaking everyone’s attention, “I haven’t been sailing in almost a year.”

“Because you’ve been here gossiping with your friends too often, just as Rhaenys has,” Aegon jiped.

“I do not gossip,” Dany said, in mock offense.

“I do,” Rhaenys said proudly, “Which is why I know Margaery Tyrell will be courting you and Allyria Dayne and Myrcella Lannister will be courting Jaehaerys.”

Elia and Lyanna were interest in that, turning straight to Rhaenys with curious looks.

“And how would you know that?” Elia asked.

Rhaenys smirked. “I just do, I also know that Margaery engineered the situation such that only she will be able to approach Aegon tomorrow, while Jaehaerys will be left the other ladies. If I had to guess the Queen of Thorns made several promises and threats to keep ladies away from Aegon.”

Aegon raised an eyebrow at her. “Margaery again then?” He took a swig of his wine. “She’s persistent.”

“That she is,” his mother said, “I trust you to be careful with her.”

“Always,” Aegon smiled.

Viserra turned to her mother, who was now looking at Viserra’s hand. She looked down and realized she had been squeezing her fork so tightly her fingers and knuckles were white. All the talk of the whores approaching her brother… she was furious at the idea.

Then Lyanna turned to Jaehaerys, a smile now on her face. “And what about you Jae? Are you curious about the women who will approach you?”

Jae shook his head and drank just as Aegon. “I haven’t given it much thought.”

Most of her family was losing interest in the conversation, going back to eating and whispering among themselves.

“Surely you would have to,” Lyanna said to Jae, “But if I may suggest, her mother shifting her eyes to Viserra, “Don’t get caught up with Myrcella. She’s still a young girl; she had barely any idea what she’s doing. Allyria, though, is a woman and quite beautiful as well.”

The subtext of her suggestion was aimed right at Viserra.

_She continues to think me some foolish child. But I’m not Myrcella. I’m a dragon and Jae’s only love._

_His only love!_

“I’m far more interested in Viserra,” Jae said, causing their mother’s eyes to open wide. Viserra herself was shocked and blushed, “I have to protect her from all the reaching hands that will approach her tomorrow.”

Viserra could see her mother let out a breath and calm herself. Viserra turned and looked at the rest of her family, who had gone mostly to eating and barely listening.

“Thank you, brother,” Viserra said, grabbing his hand, “You know I will need you tomorrow.”

Jae smiled at her and began to eat again. Viserra smiled as well as went back to her meal.

“Serra,” Lyanna said, causing Viserra to look back up. They shot each other challenging eyes. “You and I should take a stroll together, oughtn’t we? I want to prepare you for tomorrow.”

_Scold me, more likely._

“Jae and I planned to visit the market later,” Viserra said, “Mayhaps he can join us on our stroll?”

“This would just be you and me, daughter,” Lyanna said.

“I can’t rightly abandon my brother. I promised to spend the day with him. I would be devastated to abandon that promise,” Viserra turned to Jae with big puppy dog eyes. He always gave in to those eyes. Jaehaerys then turned to his mother. Viserra already knew what he would say.

“Mother,” Jaehaerys said, “You know I agreed to take Serra to town. I can’t just leave her, since I’ll be so busy tomorrow.”

Lyanna opened her mouth as she was about to reply, but Viserra cut her off.

“Besides, mother, don’t you want to spend time with your son as well?” Viserra said, an evil little smile, “And you’d be able to see both your son and daughter, together.”

__________ _______________

At night, Viserra removed her dress and felt the breeze through her window. The moonlight covered her body as Viserra stared into her mirror. She continued to remove everything until she was naked.

She looked at herself in the Myrish mirror that sat in the center of her large vanity.

Her silver hair almost glowed in the white light and she breasts were taut in the cool air of night. Viserra leaned on her back leg and reached between her thighs to caress the blonde hairs between her legs.

Her brother would soon have her like this. He would touch her as he wished and she would melt under his warm embrace.

Earlier that day in the market, Viserra had made every attempt to show off Jae’s affection for her to her mother. She jumped on his back and made him carry her through the city as she rubbed her breasts against him. She made him dance with her as they passed by a traveling musician. She sat on his lap as they ate a nearby palace courtyard. And her best idea yet: she made her mother wait outside while Jae helped her choose dresses. That activity made her mother wide-eyed and almost start shaking. Clearly, she didn’t know just how close her children were and how easily Viserra got Jae to please her. She had been shocked and open-mouthed every time Viserra made Jae do something intimate. But once he casually helped her pick out dresses, Lyanna was floored. In truth, she looked sick. It was then that she excused herself to go back to the palace.

Viserra wondered if she pushed her mother too far. She might go and do something rash like tell father or marry her off to a Dornish Lord. But Viserra barely considered those threats real. Her mother never punished her. Viserra couldn’t imagine she ever would.

She would just have to accept it.

_Soon my love with join me in my bed and see me like this every night. He will hold me tenderly and never let me go._

She felt a bit of wetness between her legs at the thought, exacerbated by the breeze flowing through her legs.

But it wasn’t just lust that consumed her.

Jae was her love and her best friend. He was so perfect and amazing to her, so cute and always supportive. She couldn’t imagine marrying anyone else.

So Viserra fell back into bed. She wrapped herself in her covers and dreamed of tomorrow. Jae would defend her from those terrible, boring lords and their reaching hand and they would joke and laugh, and she would sit on his lap. Dany might even join her and Jae in a dance, if only to show off to the rest of the realm. Jae would show no interests in those highborn whores and soon find himself looking more at her as a prospect for marriage as she continued suggesting the idea to him. Then he would have her.

It was going to be so perfect.

 

Next chapter:

**Jealousy**

 


	2. Jealousy

**Viserra**

Viserra parried her opponent’s sword swing on the flat of her blade. She followed with a feint at his hip, and the move forced the squire backward. He nearly tripped over his feet as she advanced, a mixture of speed and grace kept him on the defensive.

Tyrek Lannister regained his balance and held out his blade, keeping Viserra at a distance. He was taller than her, with long arms that gave him a reach advantage. A trickle of sweat ran down her brow while her shoulders and legs ached from the morning’s exertion.

Allowing herself a moment of reprieve, Viserra paced back and forth. She eyed Tyrek’s footwork as he turned his body to keep her a bay. His legs were wide enough, but his stance was square instead of staggered. _A good shove and he will fall._ A smile touched her lips, hidden by the full helm she wore.

Viserra struck quickly. She was light on her feet and her blade moved as an extension of her arm. Tyrek hacked down at her and the note of steel clashing rang throughout the yard. Confident of his greater strength, Tyrek met her blow for blow.

Briefly, they danced across the yard, her giving ground as she neatly turned away his steel before it could make contact with her armor. Then Viserra stepped forward, their blades clenched as she caught strike on her edge. Viserra was quicker and answered with a thrust that connected at his hip. Tyrek grunted in pain but before he could recover, Viserra’s shoulder connected with his chest. Off balance, Tyrek swung wildly at her. Avoiding the blow, Viserra brought her sword down on his armored wrist.

Her opponent’s sword fell to the dirt. Viserra moved her blade under his neck before Tyrek could regain his weapon. “Yield,” Viserra commanded.

Tyrek huffed in defeat. “Yield,” he said. He threw off his helm, revealing green eyes and blonde curls matted with sweat. She took care to watch his face as she lifted her faceplate.

“Viserra!” Obella Sand exclaimed enthusiastically. Tyrek gawked at her. His cheeks grew red from embarrassment. _Not just beaten by a girl but a princess._ Viserra smirked. Her affinity for the blade was less known than her beauty but she was determined for her reputation as a warrior to spread. _Comfortable in silk and ring mail._

Ser Oswell was quick to congratulate her. He was oft Jae’s instructor though her brother formally squired for Ser Barristan Selmy.  “That was a good move, Your Grace,” Ser Oswell said. “Giving him a bit of confidence before knocking him off balance. Next time though knock him on his ass. Without a weapon, he is still a danger if can get you on the ground.”

Viserra nodded as she listened to the advice. No matter how good she was with a blade many of her opponents would have a strength advantage. Tyrek was just a boy though, her age but hardly as skilled or as muscular as Jae and Aegon had been. Still, it was always nice to erase the smugness that always seemed present on a Lannister face.

A small round of applause came from the small party that gathered to watch their spar. She removed her full helm and loosed the pins from her hair to allow it to spill down her armor. The silver-gold locks spilled past her bum and nearly reached her knees. Sunlight caught the strands making them glow and glint. Viserra accepted an offered towel from a page boy and wiped her face clean of sweat. Her siblings were there, Aegon and Rhaenys sat amongst their Martell cousins. Rhaenys clapped for her while Aegon was too busy staring at Tyene Sand. Five of Prince Oberyn’s bastard daughters had come as part of Princess Arianne’s routine. They were an interesting bunch. Tall and willowy Nymeria who had her father’s coloring paired with the beauty of the Old Blood of Volantis inherited from her mother. Muscular Obara Sand who wielded a spear as well as any Viserra had seen. Beautiful Tyene Sand, blonde haired and blue eyed, and the closest approximation of Aegon’s official mistress. Elia Sand who was named after Queen Elia, though she had an affinity for horses that was matched only by Queen Lyanna’s. Finally, Obella Sand. She was nine years old, with an exuberance that was both endearing and annoying at times.

Obella leapt from the stands to greet Viserra. “You were amazing!”

Viserra smiled at the girl’s praise. Obella had quickly attached herself to Viserra’s side. The princess would not yet label the bastard girl her friend, she had not earned that privilege. Yet Viserra was pleased by the way Obella and her sister Elia worshipped her.

Noticeably absent from the training yard was her mother. Viserra and Jae had often trained under the watchful eye of Lyanna. Rather than be upset at her mother’s absence, Visenya was glad to see her missing. There would be no suffering of her glares. A wide smile touched her lips as her eyes met Jae’s.

His returning smile was full of pride. Her handsome brother was clad in a short green tunic with dark grey breeches. He sat at the front row of the stands but stood to catch her as she ran at him. Strong arms wrapped her into a tight hug. Jae lifted her off her feet and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Obella is right, you are amazing little sister.” He kissed her forehead and stroked her back. She resisted his efforts to set her back on her feet and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. Jae sighed good-naturedly and sat with her astride his lap.

“I’ve learned from the best, big brother,” she played with the ends of his hair and smiled at him sweetly.

With a laugh, Jae ran a hand through her hair before he rested them on her hips. A chill ran down her spine and she breathed in silently. Being this close to Jae felt right. She could feel the strength of his form beneath her. Shifting in his lap, she rested her head against his. Her hair formed a curtain that limited the world to the two of them.

“All the squires of Westeros are going to feel threatened seeing Queen Visenya come again in the melee,” Jae teased. Her participation in the squire’s melee had not been an easily won victory. While her father supported her interest in swordplay, he was reluctant for her to showcase her skill in any tourney. The risk was too great. No matter that Aegon ruled the lists and Jae had won several squire’s melees himself. Jae was the one who convinced the king. Always her champion.

Still seated in his lap, Visenya smiled down at her brother. She stroked his cheek. “They should fear the dragon.”

Jae smirked at her. “You still have to win, Viserra.” He patted her thighs.

“I have you to teach me.” The words drew a cocky smile from her brother. It was fun to stroke his ego. She leaned close and nuzzled his nose with her own. It was a habit that had endured since their childhood. Whenever she grew scared, Jae would lift her into his arm and nuzzle her nose to let her know she was safe. Now she initiated it whenever she wanted his affection. Viserra bit her lip and dropped her gaze to Jae’s. The urge to claim them grew fierce in her belly.

“Princess Viserra,” Arianne Martell greeted, breaking her attention from Jae. The Princess of Dorne had parted from her conversation with Rhaenys and Nymeria and drew close to the siblings. Arianne stared at the two of them with her large dark eyes. She was a lovely woman with dark olive skin and thick, voluminous black hair that fell in ringlets down her back. “I’m impressed with your skills, Princess,” Arianne said, “Much of your ability is due to your brother’s guidance, I am sure.” A sultry smile touched her full lips as she looked to Jae.

Viserra frowned but before she could form a retort Jae spoke. “Oh, I can’t take all the credit. This one has spent too much of her own time in the training yard for me to do so.” She tightened her belly in response to Jae poking it. “Ever since she could follow me through the castle on her own two feet, she’s wanted a sword of her own.”

Arianne laughed and scooted closer. Viserra’s eyes narrowed. In all the years she knew her, Arianne was pleasant only at a distance. She was a friend of Rhaenys and Rhaenys was a friend of herself. But she didn’t like the famous seductress of Dorne being so close to her brother. The princess wore a dark green dress trimmed with gold that included a large gold and diamond seven-pointed star that drew attention to the woman’s generous cleavage.

 _Bloody whore. Stay away from my brother._ She would not normally fault a woman for her independence, but Arianne was sex and baked into a short and curvy package. Worst of all, she was a huntress. Viserra had heard from Rhaenys that Arianne shared some nights abed with Aegon and Tyene, rumored to have had her maidenhead taken by Viserys (or Daemon Sand or both…) and now it looked as if the Princess of Dorne wanted to complete her tour of the Targaryen princes at Jae’s expense. _You will not have him._

“Why don’t you come join Rhae and I, Jaehaerys?” Arianne asked. She patted the seat beside her in invitation. The movement shook Arianne’s chest and Jae’s eyes did not fail to notice. “Obella and Elia would love your company as well, Viserra,” Arianne added as an afterthought.

“We-” Jae started to answer before Viserra interrupted him. “Jae needs to help me out of my armor.” She shifted in his lap and rested her hands on his shoulders. Jae’s throat bobbed as he met her eyes. Viserra flashed him a pout to complete the effect.

Arianne frowned at the display. “Are you sure?” She asked Jae. The way she tilted her head and leaned on her hands was mildly infuriating.

Viserra squeezed her brother’s bicep and her eyes were pleading. Jae sighed. “I have to help Viserra get out of her armor.”

“Alright,” Arianne said, clearly not pleased. She turned back to Rhaenys and Nymeria.

Jae then looked down at Viserra. He gripped her thighs and took to his feet. Viserra let her legs slide down his body to stand between his feet. She stood right below him and looked up into his eyes. “Is there something the matter between you and Arianne?”

“No, Obella can be quite enthusiastic, she is best held in moderation,” she said under her breath as they walked to the armor tent. Once they were in the privacy of the tent, she held out her arms, so he could work at the ties to the plating. Her gauntlets and arm bracers were the first to be removed and then Jae worked at the clasps to her breastplate.

“Obella?” Jae scoffed. “You could have fooled me, little sister. I would have been sure that you enjoyed having your own little herald.” The breastplate lifted over her head and Jae added it to the armor stand. “I think the real reason has something to do with Arianne.”

Viserra shrugged. “Perhaps I just want to keep you to myself, is that a crime?” She arched a brow at him. Jae gave her a smile.

“Not at all.”

“Especially with the banquet upcoming. I think I might need to keep my sword at my waist to deter the opportunistic harlots from sinking their claws into my noble brother.”

Jae laughed. “What about Aegon? How come he does not warrant your protection?”

Viserra grinned. “Egg may as well be honey in a beehive. Protecting him is impossible, especially from himself.” She loved Aegon nearly as much as Jae, but she was glad her brothers were wildly different in personality. Aegon had a way of commanding the attention of every room he stepped into, especially if the room was filled with women. Jae was more reserved, his charm understated and his affections far more focused. As the last of her metal plating was stripped, Viserra turned to her brother. “Will you be my escort tonight for the banquet? I know mother wants us to play meet and greet but meeting a bunch of strangers is never fun.”

Jae looked down at her. “Oh, so you want your big brother to scare away all of your suitors. I see your plan.”

She giggled. “You caught me. Now you should know that I would be happy to pay you the same favor. After all, brother and sister should stick together.” With a wiggle of her eyebrows, Viserra stepped behind the divider to remove her padded shirt and free her heavy breasts from their bindings. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as they bounced free. She massaged the orbs, wondering how much her brother could see through the opaque divider.

“I can’t wait till you see my gown!” Viserra called to him.

“Mmhmm,” Jae supplied, his interest clearly elsewhere.

Viserra slipped her padded pants down her legs. Nude save for her smallclothes, she realized she had forgotten her dress. Peeking around the divider she saw Jae sharpening his dagger on a whetstone. “Can you grab a dress from the chest?” She pointed to the one near his feet. Jae stared at her extended arm and bare shoulder for a moment before her words registered in his head.

Viserra kissed his cheek when he handed her a simple blue and white dress. “Don’t go too far! We should go riding before mother assigns us as some lord’s escort to tour the city.” Jae grunted before stepping out of the tent but Viserra knew that meant he was in agreement. Perhaps it was greedy of her to hog his attention, but she could not summon any guilt. Jae was always meant to be hers. The world would soon know it.

“Thank you, brother,” she said as she emerged from the tent to see Jae standing by the entrance. She kissed his cheek and then passed him a hair tie. “Can you braid it for me?” He nodded and guided her to sit back at the stands. The crowd had grown larger as Ser Garlan Tyrell was set to duel Ser Oswell Whent. Viserra and Jae found seats at the far end of the stands, declining those who offered to give up their seats. He sat behind her and took her hair in his hand.

She caught the eyes of Princess Arianne. The princess stared at the pair of them curiously. Viserra returned her stares with a humorless expression. _Look away, whore. Jae is mine._

Arianne then turned her attention away from her and her brother. _Better._

____________ ___________

Jae’s reaction to her evening gown was well worth the hours of effort spent perfecting her appearance. Obella had gushed endlessly as she helped Viserra dress, Elia could hardly draw her eyes away from Viserra but it was Jae’s reaction that she loved the most. He was driven speechless. Her brother paused midway on his approach in the hallway of Maegor’s Holdfast to take in the sight of her.

Her gown was red and gold. Made of silk and samite. The ends of it pooled at her feet but her arms and shoulders were left bare. Atop her dress, she wore an intricately crafted corset made of gilded steel. The steel was bright gold and shaped like a dragon’s scales. On her arms, she wore golden silk vambraces and atop them, silver bracelets that jingled with every movement.

The silk clung tightly to her hips and bottom with a slit along its side that bore a generous portion of her leg each time she moved. Her bosom was hidden under her corset yet it still gave an impression of her womanly figure. It had cost her the entirety of her allowance to commission the seamstress on the street of silk though the woman had offered to create the gown for free. Viserra had declined, not wanting to take advantage of her status but if Jae’s reaction was telling of the wider court’s opinion then there would soon be a line out of the door of the seamstress’ shop.

He finished his approach to her and encircled her waist with his strong hands. “You look beautiful, little sister.” She hummed in delight when he laid a kiss on her forehead.

Viserra preened before him. “Do you really like it?”

Jae laughed and caught her hand. To her surprise he spun her slowly, taking in the full sight of her. When they met eyes again, Jae’s eyes were filled with pride. “When did you grow up? I remember when you were this pretty little girl always following me around and asking for piggyback rides. Now…” He trailed off.

“Now?” She asked with an arched eyebrow. Straightening her spine, she played with a long strand of her silver-gold hair. Braided it the roots, her mane was allowed to spill down her back in loose curls. Viserra very well knew that her brother loved her long hair. He would not consent to brush it for her so often had he not.

Whatever her brother meant to say was lost when Obella skipped over to greet him. She bowed deeply but the smile on her face was hardly formal. “Hello, Prince Jaehaerys!”

Jae smiled warmly at the bastard girl while Viserra resisted the urge to snarl at the interruption. Her anger was abated when Jae took her arm in his. “Come, sister, they are waiting for us.”

Jae led her through the halls of Maegor’s Holdfast. Tall and strong and lean, he made for an equally impressive sight beside her. Eyes followed them as they passed the inner courtyard and ascended the Serpentine Steps. While she had expended hours of her own effort as well as her handmaidens to perfect her appearance, Viserra knew Jae had merely bathed and put on the clothes laid on his bed. He was dressed in all black save for a slash of red along the button line of his doublet and the red three-headed dragon of their house that was emblazoned on the cloak pinned to his right shoulder.

They were the dragons of ice and fire. One dark, one light and destined to be together. Soon the realm would be graced with more of them. Beautiful dragons born from her womb and her brother’s seed.

The banquet was held in the cavernous Grand Ballroom of the Red Keep. All conversation paused as they stood at the top landing of the steps to be announced. “Introducing Prince Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, Prince of the Blood. Introducing Princess Viserra of House Targaryen, maiden daughter of his grace, King Rhaegar Targaryen and her grace, Queen Lyanna Stark.” _Someday we will be known as the Lord and Lady of Summerhall._

Conversation resumed as they descended the steps. The sharks of the court were quick to descend on the pair, eager for their attention. Viserra had planned for this and begged her brother for his presence on the dance floor. Jae was not much of a dancer himself, but he could hardly refuse her. She smiled up at him as he led her through the steps of the waltz. Above their heads, the minstrels played their instruments in their high seats amongst the rafters filling the ballroom with the sound of pleasant music.

Amongst the lords and ladies of the realm they danced. Jae may not have shared the same affinity for dancing and courtly manners that many expected in a prince, but he was certainly enjoying dancing with her. So much so that they returned to the floor more than once after pausing for refreshment and Jae was quick to deny both a Tarly and a Redwyne who looked to steal her away.

Viserra could not blame them for their attempts. They were mere moths to her flame and today her flame was akin to an inferno. Only a fellow dragon could court her without being burned. _I am not meant for lesser men._ Jae’s grey eyes seemed to simmer in agreement.

As the banquet continued, Viserra saw Margaery Tyrell speaking with Aegon. _Such a persistent bitch._ Viserra laid no claim to her eldest brother but did wish Aegon was fated to find a more favorable bride than scheming wretch currently hanging on his every word. She wondered if Margaery had yet warmed her brother’s bed. Aegon was not the type of man to abstain from a conquest but he was also cognizant enough to be aware that the Tyrells could force a betrothal if he did so. _Father might be inclined to make him settle if that were to occur._ Still, as far as Viserra was concerned a Tyrell as a good-sister was little better than a Lannister.

Near Aegon was her sister and aunt as well as Arianne Martell. The three beauties attracted considerable attention and were surrounded by a crowd of young lords and ladies. Rhaenys was clad in a black dress that clung to her form, complemented by a golden armband shaped into a writhing dragon. A few ebon strands were allowed loose from her updo to tease her cheeks. She was the picture of elegance. Her sister caught her eyes and wiggled her fingers at her in greeting.

Rhaenys’ greeting drew the attention of Daenerys. The sea of sycophants parted as she glided over to them. Clad in a white and gold gown with a crystal hairpiece nestled amongst her silver-gold locks, Daenerys was even more striking than normal. Her violet eyes glowed with interest as she looked at Jae. Breaking formality Daenerys hit Jae’s chest.

“What did Serra have to do get you to dance?” Her musical voice was filled with playful intent.

Jae shrugged, non-committal. Viserra smiled down at her aunt and leaned against her brother’s side. “Because he loves me.” She kissed his cheek. Jae wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close.

“I suppose that is reason enough,” Daenerys chuckled, unperturbed. She patted Jae’s other arm. “Be sure to save a dance for me.” Then with a last look over her shoulder, Daenerys sashayed away. Viserra’s eyes followed the sway of Daenerys’ hips. To her dismay, so did Jae’s.

She turned her head and saw her mother in conversation with Wylis Manderly and his daughters. Lord Manderly and his daughters served as emissaries for the North as the rest of her uncle’s lord along with the Starks themselves were absent.

Lord Wylis let out a boisterous laugh that shook his belly. He was as wideset as he was tall, perhaps even more so. Her queen mother laughed along with the fat lord and his daughters. _She loves her North so much._ Someday Viserra would have to visit.

Suddenly Lord Manderly pointed to her and Jae. Her mother waved them over. Ignorant to her frustration, Jae answered their mother’s summons. Viserra was forced to follow.

“Your Grace, Your Grace,” Wylis said to both Jae and Viserra. He laid a kiss across Viserra’s knuckles. “These are my daughters, Wylla and Wynafryd.”

He held his hand out and showed both young ladies. Viserra studied them with a critical eye. Wylla was shorter than Viserra or her sister with hair colored an odd seafoam green. Wynafryd’s locks were a more conventional brown, long enough to brush her generous breasts. Fortunately for the ladies had not inherited their father’s figure and were still on the side of slender. _There is still time._ Bored, Viserra shot her mother a quick glare after greeting the two women. Lyanna did the same. She looked down at Viserra’s and Jae’s locked hands. Her distaste for their closeness was visible.

_Get used to it mother. The only grandchildren your son will give you will come from me._

“Jae,” her mother said, turning to look at her son, “I hope you don’t mind but I promised Lady Wynafryd a dance with you.” She had a soft, motherly smile on her face that Jae was unable to refuse. Viserra saw right through the façade.

_Throwing whores at my brother now, are you? Try it, then. He won’t ever abandon me._

“It’s no issue at all mother,” Jae said, taking Wylla’s hand and kissing it. He did the same with Wynafryd but instead, he continued holding her hand. “Serra, mother, if you’ll excuse me.”

Jae’s arm disentangling from her own felt like a great defeat. She had to do something about this. “Jae-” Viserra started to say.

“Daughter!” Lyanna called and she wrapped a hand around Viserra’s arm. To pull away would cause a scene. “I was just telling Wylis how you have never been to the North. We should sail to White Harbor sometime this year. I will speak to your father.”

Further enamored by her mother’s praise for his city, Wylis droned on about White Harbor. He supplied her with the city’s history, complete for House Manderly’s flight from the Reach and the hospitality of the Starks who accepted them as a vassal and even gifted them with a castle. Viserra would have found the conversation interesting had it not been born of her mother’s scheming. Instead, her eyes wandered to find Jae amongst the dancers. He had already parted from Wynafryd and was now partnered with some blonde woman.

Her blood boiled at the sight and she turned to look at her mother. Lyanna’s slight smile was far too cocky for Viserra’s tastes. _She thinks she’s winning._

As Wylis droned on about whatever inane drivel he entertained her mother with, Viserra did her best to keep her brother in sight. He was still dancing with the mysterious blonde. The woman was much smaller than Jaehaerys, her head level with his chest and she had honey blonde curls that bounced and swayed with every movement. Slender and graceful, she more than made up for any of Jae’s mistakes. Jae was facing them, and she could see his handsome face, along with the wide smile he bore.

Viserra hid a scowl by sipping from the goblet of wine she grabbed from the server. Her mother noticed her disinterest in Wylis’ speech but a smile, a pat on his fat shoulder and a few well-placed questions drew an even larger smile from the lord. He launched into another extended history lesson. This time the subject was the famous brews of White Harbor.

By the time Wylis hit a pause in his speech, Jae and the blonde were done with their dance. She looked for his return but was interrupted by two blonde boys approaching from her left and right.

Queen Lyanna looked surprised at the sudden approach of two boys wearing red cloaks. The first bowed to her and introduced himself. “Your Grace, I am Lancel Lannister,” he said, “it’s an honor. Next to you is my cousin, Tyrek Lannister.” Viserra could tell when her mother’s queenly persona took over. She offered her hand to Lancel and then to Tyrek.

Lancel then turned to Viserra and bowed as well. This time though, Lancel paused as he looked at her. Her beauty of robbed him of words and wit.

“My-Your Grace,” Lancel muttered.

Viserra rolled her eyes and looked to Tyrek Lannister, who stared at her as well. His cheeks turned pink when she smirked at him. “Tyrek, I hope your wrist is fine.”

Tyrek nodded. Blonde curls bouncing about his face. He stretched his wrist before her eyes as proof of his wellbeing.

“My lords, is there something you wanted?” Her mother asked.

“Yes, there was…” Lancel started looking from her mother back to Viserra to Wylla Manderly.

“I meant to ask Her Grace, the princess, if she would like to dance,” Tyrek blurted to the queen.

The Lannister stared up at her as if she was some great wave threatening to capsize his ship. Wynafryd’s reappearance saved Viserra from answering. “Where’s my brother?” She could feel the weight of her mother’s glare but could care less at the moment.

“After our dance he was dragged away by Myrcella Lannister,” Wynafryd answered humorously.

Viserra felt her heart drop. She looked to the dance floor once again and could find no trace of Jae nor that scheming Lannister whore. Myrcella was the very reflection of her mother, a great beauty, but also a scheming bitch eternally envious of Lyanna’s marriage to the king. _Now the little cub thinks she can steal Jae from me._ Her jaw tightened. She looked at the Lannister boys in realization. _Of course the lions are working together._ _Distract me so the little bitch can have time to sink her claws into Jae._

She wanted to scream and claw out their eyes, but years of training in social graces muted her worst impulses. She needed to act normally as if it meant little to her. Viserra put on a look of happiness and satisfaction. She then turned to Lancel Lannister.

“You want to dance, do you not?” She asked Tyrek. “When you best me in the yard then perhaps you can have that dance.”

 “Viserra!” Her mother scolded.

She turned to Lancel and Tyrek, the former flinched at the fire held in her gaze. “If you want to dance with a dragon go ask my aunt. She’s over there.”

Lancel bowed and shoved his cousin to do the same before they took their leave.

“Mother, my lord, ladies, if you would excuse me, I must go see my big sister.” Viserra put on her best polite smile.

“Rhaenys?” Her mother questioned sharply. _Rhaenys first and then Jae._

Viserra ignored her mother’s tone. She turned to the Manderly girls. “And my brother Aegon. I am sure my brother would be delighted to dance with the beauties of White Harbor.” _Perhaps he’ll put a bastard in one of you tonight._ It would serve her mother right to deal with such a scandal.

Both girl’s eyes brimmed with interest but Wylla practically jumped with excitement. _Ah, so the older one prefers Jae and the younger, Aegon._ Neither was striking enough to be a serious consideration for Aegon’s queen but either could warm his bed. _Or both._

“Can we go, father?” Wylla asked. She gave her father a pleading look. Wylis acquiesced. Viserra smiled at her mother in victory. She turned on her heel and guided the girls over to her siblings.

As the single Northern lord present, her mother was undoubtedly playing host and as such would be unable to interfere with Viserra’s night any further.

“Your Grace?” Wylis called out, expecting her mother to join him.

She was clearly his escort for the night, given how close she was to him and the fact that he was the only Northman. Viserra guessed that her mother invited him and his family personally to attend the banquet. Viserra paid her mother an over the shoulder smirk.

Viserra made quick introductions between the Manderly girls and her sister and aunt. Aegon and Tyene were currently strutting about the dance floor. Matched in grace only by the nobility of Dorne and Ser Garlan Tyrell and his wife Lady Leonette Fossoway.

Lancel and Tyrek had worked up the courage to talk to Rhae and Dany and lingered nearby. Tyrek flashed his best smile at Viserra, Rhaenys, and Daenerys.

“You three are truly beautiful, Your Graces, goddesses given mortal form,” he praised.

Rhaenys and Daenerys, both well accustomed to such flattery smiled politely at Tyrek.

“You are too kind,” Daenerys responded. Rhaenys agreed.

“I know,” Viserra said simply. She stalked away before anyone could delay further from finding Jae.

 

_______________ _____________

 

The Kingsguard had informed her that Jae had slipped away from the banquet with a girl on his arm. Viserra’s ire rose. _He is my love! No one else’s!_

She lifted her dress and hurried her pace. Her heels sounded with purpose on the stones of the courtyard. The garden was lit by candles that floated in the ponds and glass lanterns that hung from the garden’s trees. The ponds of the garden were shimmering in the moonlight and the sound of the night was created by the now-distant music of the banquet, the crickets of the pond, and trickling water. It was certainly romantic.

And Viserra was about to put a stop to it.

Myrcella Lannister, another whore after her Jaehaerys. Viserra wondered if the girl herself was the mastermind behind this plan or was it the fruit of Cersei’s low cunning. Either way, Myrcella would share her mother’s failure to marry a dragon.

Then Viserra heard giggling. She paused to discern its direction. Kicking off her heels, she padded across the stone on silent feet. At the other side of a tall hedge was Myrcella. Viserra gazed at the blonde through a small hole in the ledge. She was a pretty little thing. Fair skin, high cheekbones and long blonde eyelashes paired with big emerald green eyes. Just like Viserra, men had already labeled Myrcella a great beauty.

Viserra then heard the voice of her big brother.

“And what else did she do?” her brother asked.

“She told me to seduce you,” Myrcella laughed. She batted her eyelashes at Jaehaerys.

“And how would you do that?” Jae asked.

“Oh, there are so many ways,” Myrcella replied, “Pressing myself against you when we dance. Dropping a hairpin and picking it up in front of you and bending at the hip to get it. Pulling down down my dress so you could look down it. Getting very close to your face and staring into those pretty grey eyes.”

Viserra heard Myrcella say the last part in a breathy voice. She was probably right in her brother’s face when she said that, making him smell her perfume and soaps.

Viserra’s hands started shaking. She was about to put a stop to all this when the sounds of the two kissing filtered through the hedge.

“Mmm,” Jaeherys moaned. “This is a fine dress on you. Though aren’t you too young to play the seductress?”

Myrcella giggled. “Clearly not, unless that big tent in your trousers that I am seeing is just in my imagination.”

_Enough you scheming two-bit whore!_

Viserra stalked around the hedge and found Myrcella draped around her brother. The Lannister bitch jumped in fright. Jae steadied her with a hand on her hip before she could fall. Myrcella leaned against Jae’s chest, almost straddling one leg. Far too much of her leg was visible, the blue fabric of her dress hiked high on her thigh by Jae’s rough hand. Worst of all her lips were red and swollen from Jae’s kisses.

Jaehaerys only laughed awkwardly. He helped Myrcella up to stand, picking her up by her hips and arse. Viserra eyed her brother critically. Instead of sending Myrcella away immediately, Jae set her gently on her feet and laid a chaste kiss on her lips. “Goodnight, my lady,” he said with a grin. Myrcella tugged on the ends of his hair to kiss him once again.

“Good night, my prince.”

Viserra could have sworn she stopped breathing. _This wretched whore!_

With her back turned to Jae, Myrcella winked at Viserra. She curtsied and said, “Your Grace.” Before taking her leave. Jae walked up behind Viserra and wrapped his arms around her. She remained still.

“She’s quite something isn’t she?” Jae asked.

“She’s interesting,” Viserra supplied. She leaned against Jae’s body and took a breath to calm her anger. _Interesting enough that I am contemplating how I could go about slitting her throat and dumping the body in the Blackwater._ Her brother’s interest in the girl was worrying. Jae was not the type of man to be ruled by carnal lusts, at least not to the extent of Aegon. Clearly, he preferred beautiful women and Myrcella did fit that category, but he wasn’t foolish or reckless enough to disappear with the daughter of a great lord unless… _unless he really enjoys her company._

“Can you take me back to my bedchamber, Jae? I’m feeling sick.”

________ ______

Jae stroked her hair as she lay on her bed, snuggled under the covers. Years ago, he may have joined her beneath them. Now it would be considered improper, perhaps even indecent. Instead, he knelt by the bed, his grey eyes filled with concern.

Viserra knew her brother would stay the entire night if she asked him, indecency and her mother’s protests be damned. She was tempted to ask him to stay with her, perhaps she could get him under the covers. Then the memory of Myrcella straddling his thigh came to the forefront of her mind and her mood soured.

“Go to sleep Jae. I’ll see you in the morning.” She faked a yawn.

He ran a thumb across her cheek. “See you in the morning.” Jae kissed her nose before he made his exit.

Viserra was dozing when she heard her door open. To her surprise, Rhaenys entered. She had changed from her evening gown to a covering robe and nightshift.

Viserra gave her sister a curious look. “What is it, Rhae?”

Rhaenys joined her beneath the sheets. “Feeling unwell, are you?” Laughter erupted from Viserra’s throat as Rhaenys tickled her sides. “Did seeing Jaehaerys with Cersei’s daughter give you a tummy ache?”

Viserra squirmed away from her sister’s fingers. She fended her off with a foot until Rhaenys grabbed her ankle and turned her wriggling fingers on Viserra’s poor feet.

Rhaenys did not relent until Viserra returned her tickling. Soon she overpowered her sister and held her wrists to the bed. “When did you get so strong?”

Viserra smiled down at her sister. “I’m not that strong. You’re just skinny.” Rhaenys may not have been as slender as Daenerys but neither could match Viserra’s strength. They were dainty little princesses while she was a warrior in her own right.

Rhaenys grumbled good-naturedly. Her ebon locks fanned out beneath her head and her breasts rose and fell beneath her shift as she gathered her breath. “Well, how many liberties did the little lion take from our noble Jaehaerys?”

Viserra sat back on her haunches. Her stare turned inquisitive. “What does it matter?”

Rhaenys tilted her head and gave Viserra a knowing look. “To you a great deal. Your mother may have just realized that the love her sweet daughter has for her big brother is the same type of love that a woman has for a man whom she wants to plow her, but I knew long ago, little sister.”

Viserra gaped at her sister’s crudeness. Rhaenys merely smirked. It should not have been surprising that Rhaenys discerned the truth on her own, she was as smart as she was beautiful. “Then you know how much of a cunt mother has been lately.”

Her big sister chuckled “Careful little sister, Lyanna would certainly take offense if she heard you. She might wed you to some fat lord as punishment. I hear Ser Wylis has a brother.”

She grumbled. “Father would never allow her to. Nor would Jae.”

Rhaenys arched her curved eyebrows. “I admit, you do have father wrapped around your finger just as much as Jae, but your mother has ways to convince him you simply can not match.” She tapped her chin with her index finger. “If father ignored the obvious ploy then Jae might try to steal you away after an undoubtedly fantastic display of tears from his baby sister. Though saving his sister from an unwanted marriage might become impossible if he has a new, amorous little Lannister bride to care for.”

Viserra turned away from her sister. “I did not think you of all people would delight in taunting me.”

Rhaenys wrapped her arms around Viserra’s waist before she could leave the bed. She laid a kiss on the back of Viserra’s neck. “Relax, little one.” The tension in Viserra’s shoulders abated. “I want my little loves to be as happy as they can be. That only happens when there’s a gaggle of silver-haired, grey-eyed children terrorizing the halls of Summerhall.”

Viserra turned to face Rhaenys, still in her loose embrace. “Do you think mother would truly support a Lannister marrying her son over her own daughter?” Worry colored her voice.

Her sister rubbed her back. “Perhaps, but it matters not what your mother or my mother thinks. You need to make Jae see you as a woman rather than the innocent little sister he loves so dearly. He’s already quite possessive of you and once he realizes he wants to climb between these powerful thighs of yours then there is nothing in this world that will stop you both from being wed. Not Lyanna or Cersei’s daughter, not even father.”

“I-I” Viserra began but she did not know what to say. _Make him see me as a woman?_ How would she go about that?

Rhaenys saw her confusion and gave her a placating smile. “Don’t worry little sister, I have a plan.” Then her voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper. Viserra’s smile grew the longer Rhaenys talked.

_Jae is mine._

**Next Chapter:**

_Seduction_

 

 


	3. Seduction

****

**Myrcella**

It was hard to keep the smile from her face. She replayed the scene in mind. Jaehaerys had taken her from the banquet and kissed her in the gardens. As Myrcella walked through the gardens and back to her bedchamber in the Red Keep, she felt tingling on her neck, lips and between her breasts. _His kisses._

She imagined him kissing her again, running his tongue along her own, rubbing his hand across her knee, asking her to his bedchamber... Myrcella sighed. Jaehaerys Targaryen, the man who would be her husband. Silent, kind, and surprisingly bold with his kisses. If Viserra had not interrupted, she might have let him complete the trail his lips were forging down her body.

Myrcella had to laugh at the girl she was a year prior. Naturally, her grandfather wanted her to be married to Aegon and be the next queen. Consequently, she and her mother agreed she would pursue Aegon. Neither had even considered the second son. He had been in the North for years and there were rumors that he was considering joining the Night’s Watch. Then the dark-haired prince of the North came home. The king would host an elaborate tourney and feast in welcome for Jaehaerys’ return, inviting the entire realm to King’s Landing.

Her mother and grandfather thought it would be a perfect opportunity for her to court Aegon. That all changed as she came to know the Northern Prince. Side by side with his brother, Jaehaerys stood in the Great Hall. He was the quiet and reserved counterpart to Aegon’s boisterous personality. Dark where Aegon was bright, stern where Aegon was always full of laughter, and blessed with the same beauty synonymous with Targaryens, even if he lacked their customary coloring.

A solemn boy had left for the North and a man returned in his place. Quiet, yet confident. Built from the same mold as his father.

Myrcella had spoken with Prince Aegon many times but their conversations lacked the same spark as the ones she shared with Jaehaerys. Even from their first conversation, she knew Jae was remarkably different from the Crown Prince. Aegon was a master of courtly intrigue. He knew when to smile, when to flatter, and when to remain silent. Consequently, the conversations they shared felt hollow. Planned even. Jaehaerys was far more genuine. She had seen him cut conversations short with long-winded lords and their insipid daughters with little hesitation.

Jaehaerys’ almost callous disregard for courtly behavior made the conversations they shared practically intimate in context. His grey eyes always filled with welcome when she made her approach and his lips would linger on her knuckles. In every meeting since their first, their conversations had grown longer and more intimate. The more she came to know the prince, the more she wanted him.  He would stare at her as she spoke, obviously captivated by her beauty. All who saw her told Myrcella that she was her mother come again. And Cersei Lannister was a once in a generational beauty. Thankfully it was enough to capture the attention of a dragon.

She was still nervous when she later told her mother how much she enjoyed Jaehaerys’ company. Her mother might have yelled at Myrcella for forgetting their goal of securing a marriage with the Crown Prince, but she seemed as interested in the prospect of a marriage between Myrcella and Jaehaerys as Myrcella herself. Cersei encouraged her to go after the Dragon of the North. Aegon may have had his father’s hair and eyes but Jaehaerys was a truer cast of King Rhaegar’s mold.

Myrcella had to resist skipping through the halls of the Red Keep as she reminisced at how successful the night had been. As expected, Viserra clung to Jaehaerys’ side, as she seemed to always be, but an unexpected opportunity made by his Northern dance partner allowed Myrcella to arrest her prince’s attention. Lancel and Tyrek played their part in distracting Princess Viserra, something her mother would be sure to reward the two for. From there, she found herself alone with the prince. First on the dance floor and then Jae led her away to the gardens.

Where she had been the one to approach him and even had taken the lead in their dance, away from the eyes and ears of the court Jaehaerys had let the wolf beneath his princely exterior come forth. He had all but pulled her into his lap. Dominating their kisses and pushing her curls to the side for access to her neck. He hadn’t been satisfied there. She could feel his turgid length press incessantly against her bottom, as he worked down her dress to nearly bare a nipple.

Apprehension had lanced through her body. Despite her mother’s desire for Myrcella to play the seductress, Jaehaerys was the first boy she had allowed to even kiss her. He had noticed her hesitation and they shared a laugh at her mother’s expense, but she had never moved from his lap. Nor made a move to fix her dress.

It was all going so perfectly. Then his stupid little sister had to ruin their evening!

Princess Viserra was well known to her. They were only separated by a few months in age, both four-and-ten, though Viserra had developed into and tall and curvy beauty seemingly overnight. Worse yet, Viserra jealously guarded access to her brother. She hoarded his time like a dragon hoarded gold. Mother warned Myrcella that she needed to be wary of Viserra, that despite the King’s seeming abandonment of the Targaryen tradition of incestual marriages, Viserra was set on wedding her brother. By the enraged face Princess Viserra bore when she came upon Myrcella and Jaehaerys, it seemed her mother was correct. Viserra desired Jaehaerys just as much as she.

Myrcella balked at the memory of Viserra’s interruption. The fire present in her purple gaze was intimidating and she had been too surprised to react. She could only fix her dress and kiss Jaehaerys before making a graceful exit.

_Let Viserra rage, soon she will learn Targaryens are not the only ones who can mount a dragon._

_______________________________

"Pull down your blouse, show your teats," Cersei said, adjusting Myrcella's white nightgown. Myrcella followed her mother’s order, pulling down the fabric so her cleavage was visible. Her breasts were still growing but they were large enough for Jaehaerys to enjoy. Or so her mother has said when Myrcella recounted the night’s events.

They stood in front of the mirror, her mother’s eyes roved over Myrcella’s petite form, searching for any imperfection. The white nightgown she wore came only to mid-thigh, sheer around her belly and shoulders it was sleepwear suitable for a bride on her wedding night. Finally satisfied, Cersei hugged Myrcella’s waist.

“You look like the maiden come to life, Myrcella.” She blushed as her mother adjusted her breasts. _They are tiny compared to Viserra’s._ The thought of Jaehaerys preferring his little sister’s body to hers drew a rush of nerves.

"You needn't worry about a jealous little sister," Cersei whispered. She squeezed her daughter’s bare arms in reassurance.

_Was I thinking out loud?_

"I'm not," Myrcella shot back. She straightened her spine and stared at herself in the mirror. _Jaehaerys kissed me tonight, not Viserra._

"Good, because you are the final step to claiming the prince," her mother said, putting her hair into place. "Are you ready, my love?"

Myrcella felt her breath hitch. She could only nod.

"You know what you are going to do?" Cersei questioned. Myrcella knew her mother wanted her to repeat the plan they decided upon in detail. She would suffer no mistakes tonight. _Mother wants Grandfather to be proud of her for securing a royal marriage._ Jaehaerys was not the Crown Prince but he was next in line for the throne. Any daughters Myrcella had with him could become queen someday.

"I'll sneak into his bedchamber and present myself to him. Smile and ask him to invite me into his room. I’ll sit close to him and let him touch my body. Then I'll get his trousers down and please him any way he wants, be it with my hands, or my mouth."

"Good, and then?" Her mother’s green eyes were sharp.

"I'll show him my womanhood and climb onto his lap," Myrcella said, picturing the situation.

Truthfully, she felt nervous at the idea of losing her virginity, especially without first being married. Such wanton action was against the virtues Septa Eglantine sought to instill in her. But her mother assured this was the only course to secure Jaehaerys’ hand. _Men will fight wars for that jewel between your legs, Myrcella. In some battles it is a better weapon than any sword, you need only know how to wield it properly._

Tonight, Jaehaerys would make love to her. He lacked the sordid reputation of his brother whose conquests were the fuel of courtly gossip. Prince Aegon’s list of lovers was ever growing. It was even rumored his bastard cousin made of a sport of pulling beautiful women into their bed. Honorable as his uncle, the Warden of the North, Jaehaerys would gladly marry her after tonight. _What if he refuses?_ An incessant voice asked.

Myrcella shook her head. _Grandfather would never let anyone, not even a prince, get away with that._ She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and assuage her guilt. If it were up to her, she would want to save herself for her wedding night. _If doing this will guarantee my husband is Prince Jaehaerys then so be it. Seven forgive me._

Then Cersei hugged her. Myrcella returned her mother’s warm embrace. "You deserve this, dearest. You deserve a beautiful dragon. It's going to work this time. This time the dragon shall fall for the lion." Her mother's desperation was obvious. She wasn't referring to Myrcella and Jaehaerys. She was talking about herself and the king.

For the finishing touch, Cersei affixed a Lannister crimson cloak to Myrcella’s shoulders. It hung on her like a blanket and fell to the floor. She was entirely covered. The red would draw attention from the few eyes awake at this hour but her Uncle Jaime at her side would ensure her access to Maegor’s Holdfast.

Myrcella smiled at her mother and turned back to the door. Before she walked out, her mother spoke to her.

"Cella, are you wearing smallclothes?" she asked. Myrcella turned back and nodded. _More advice on seduction?_ As much as it helped, her mother was becoming quite excessive. "Drop them."

A moment’s hesitation brought a lift of her mother’s brow. Myrcella squirmed and then relented. The white fabric slid down her legs to drop her ankles.

Her uncle Jaime stood outside of her mother’s doorway. He gave Myrcella a smile that revealed his discomfort with their situation then he gave her mother a look of contrition. Cersei smiled and kissed her brother’s cheek. “Thank you, Jaime, I knew we could depend on you.”

“You owe me,” he muttered in her mother’s ear. Too low for Myrcella to hear but she could read his lips. Rather than reply, Cersei smiled demurely.

“Go claim your dragon prince, daughter.”

______________________ __________

“Uh, be safe.” Her uncle told her awkwardly before striding away. His long strides seemed to carry him a fraction quicker than normal and, in a few seconds, he had turned the corner leaving her alone in the hallway. Before her stood Jaehaerys’s door. As all the doors in Maegor’s holdfast were, it was tall and made of dark wood. Expertly carved, the door bore visages of dragons in flight with riders on their backs.

She knocked on his door. Her heart hammered in her chest. For a moment she felt foolish and nearly turned away. Then Jaehaerys stood in the doorway and her breath left her. He loomed over her, more than a head taller. _You can do it, Myrcella._

"Prince Jaehaerys," she said innocently.

His eyes widened slightly as he gazed upon her. "Myrcella?”

"May I enter?" She batted her eyes at him.

Jaehaerys opened the door wider and let her step by him. She glanced around his room. It was spacious, nicely furnished though sparse with a large Myrish mirror that dominated the far wall.  Through the reflection in the glass, she could see Jaehaerys’ stare. They locked eyes.

Myrcella turned to face him. Her lips parted when he stepped closer. Jaehaerys was a foot taller than her, his looming presence made her feel even shorter. A lamb before a direwolf.

“What are you doing here, Myrcella?” The only light in the room came from the lantern at his bedside table. Such dim lighting made Jaehaerys’ eyes as black as pitch. He looked fresh from sleep, his hair mussed and there was a grogginess to his voice. The prince was bare-chested, the lines of his muscles were made dagger sharp by the shifting shadows. Only thin sleep pants protected his modesty.

Rather than answer, Myrcella pushed the cloak from her shoulders. His breath hitched. Her nipples hardened under his gaze.

“Do you like what you see?” Her coy voice was a reflection of her mother’s. Myrcella had seen men bend backward for her mother’s favor. Their only reward being a radiant smile from _the Light of the West._

The prince’s eyes scanned the entirety of her form. They lingered at her breasts. She took a quick glance down and saw that the pink rim surrounding her nipples was just visible over the hem of her gown. His face was impassive. “This is your mother’s doing, is it not?”

She shifted her weight between her feet. The leathers of her sandals squeaked when she curled her toes. “I-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Jaehaerys’ voice was gentle but firm.

Myrcella bit her lip and nodded. He sighed.

“She should not have sent you here. It is not proper.” While his words were admonishing, he failed to hide the large tent in his sleep pants.

Determined, Myrcella swallowed her nervousness and backed up till the back of her knees hit his bed. Sitting on the mattress caused her gown to raise, revealing the near entirety of her thighs. “I wanted to come to see you, Prince Jaehaerys.” She gave him her sweetest smile while making a show of crossing her thighs.

Jaehaerys paused again to stare at her legs. For a moment it looked as if he would give in to his leashed desire and cross the room to take her. Then, Jaehaerys bent to pick up her discarded crimson cloak. “I’ll escort you back to your rooms. With luck, the hour will be too late for the birds to see and then spread gossip in the court. The last thing I need is for Elia and my mother to start an inquisition. Rest assured, even if they hear of this incident, I will make sure your name is not mentioned-” His mouth went slack-jawed at the sight of her splayed legs and bare womanhood.

“Or I could stay the night with you.” She batted her eyelashes.

Once again, her cloak hit the ground. They stayed there for a moment, and Myrcella saw the struggle in his face. What would he do now that she offered herself to him? Jaehaerys slowly crossed the room to stand before her.

“I shouldn’t do this,” he said, his eyes looking from her womanhood to her eyes.

”You’re a prince,” she said, “You may do whatever you want. Whatever pleases you. Do I please you?”

He approached her and they were now face to face. His eyes now stared only at hers, challenging her.

”You expect me to fall for your games?” he asked her seriously.

She touched his chest and ran her knees along his legs. “I thought you might like to join in them.”

She could see he continued to struggle for some time, but now he was touching her arms as she continued to stroke him. His excitement was obvious. Now he need only give into it.

“Fuck,” escaped his lips before he knelt before her. She made no move to close her legs but Jaehaerys held her thighs open with his rough hands. A madness seemed to come upon. One driven by lust and instinct.

A whimper escaped her lips when he kissed her inner thigh. First at her knee and then he trailed his kisses closer to her core, alternating between each leg. Anticipation lanced through her when he placed an almost chaste kiss on the soft skin above her navel.

“Did your mother make you shave as well?” This time his voice was husky with arousal. She squirmed when he took a deep whiff of her scent.

Myrcella nodded, a coy smile on her lips. “Do you like it?”

“You have a pretty cunt.” She shivered at his crassness. His teeth nibbled at her thigh. “Do you know what the sight of your pretty cunt makes me want to do?”

Myrcella had _some_ idea. Her mother did not trust a blushing virgin to seduce a prince after all. An educated virgin would be far more productive, her mother had decided. She feigned innocence. “No.”

“It makes me want to taste it.” Jaehaerys grinned and blew directly on her nether lips. “Do you want me to taste you, little lion?”

 _I was supposed to taste you,_ Myrcella thought. Her mother had been quite graphic in her instructions on how to please a man. _A man will never love you more than when his cock is in your mouth. Jaehaerys is honorable as his father but he’s a man all the same._ She wanted to show the prince the fruit of her mother’s instruction yet the thought of the prince pleasing her with his tongue seemed just as enticing. “Yes.”

Myrcella squirmed. Her legs opened wider. “I want you to taste me.”

Jaehaerys hummed in delight. “How so? A kiss?”

She nodded.

“Where?”

She pointed at her lips. “First here,” Jaehaerys rose from his haunches to claim her lips. Without preamble his tongue plundered her mouth, dancing with her own. It was a kiss of bruising intensity. Even better than the ones they shared in the garden. “And then?” His brow rose in question.

“Now,” Myrcella kissed his nose and then whispered into his ear, “My pretty cunt.”

He pushed her to her back and then grabbed her ankles to tug her bottom to the edge of his wide bed. Then he sank to his knees. The prince’s tongue was a wicked thing. First teasing, swirling around her nub and tracing her lips. Then greedy, a long swipe that started just above her crinkled hole, lingered to split her lips and lap at the rush of juices that came in an eager greeting before finding her nub once again. It lashed at her nub. Quick strikes that drew a sharp cry and a quiver. She felt him chuckle against her skin but could not deny him any satisfaction when he drew another cry from her… and another.

His hands were far from idle. They pushed her thighs wider and back towards her head, flexibility allowing her thigs to touch the sheets without discomfort. All but bending her in half, his hands were free to roam. Delighted by the softness of her skin, the prince’s hands caressed her thighs and bottom. Her juices flowed from her open cunt to slide between her cheeks. Jaehaerys’ thumb spread the flow around her rosebud.

She balled the sheets in her fists and arched her back. A flood of juices escaped her, and the prince eagerly feasted as she peaked. Spots of blackness invaded her sight for a moment before she regained clarity. Jaehaerys’ nose nuzzled her nub. His face bore a wolfish grin.

Myrcella had to beg him off after the second. Made more powerful when he slipped a finger into her while lashing her clit. Her soul all but left her body when the tip of his thumb breached the seal of her arse. She kissed him without reservation, tasting herself in the process. That seemed to delight him even more for he dipped his fingers into to her to gather juices so she could lick the digits clean. Making a show of sucking away the juices, Myrcella kept her eyes locked with her prince’s.

“It’s my turn to taste you.”

His eyes brightened. He rose from the bed to stand before her. Before she could sink to her knees, he stripped her of her nightgown. Another pleased sound emanated from his throat. He palmed her bottom to lift her. Myrcella laughed as he kissed her breasts.

“This isn’t what I meant.” But he ignored her. She sighed when he shifted to suck on her other nipple. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her with ease, caressing her bottom with his palms while his fingers teased the sides of her cunt. Finally, he let her slide down his body to her knees.

“I want you in my mouth.” Myrcella tugged on his pants, pulling them down his muscular thighs and calves. His cock greeted her chin, pointing from his hips as straight as an arrow. She kissed the bulbous tip as her hand wrapped around his girth.

His hand found the back of her head. She let him guide her, opening her mouth wide to take him in. Her lips made a seal around his shaft and she bobbed to take him deeper. Soon his cock head was hitting the back of her mouth, threatening to invade her throat. Myrcella paused there, pulling back a few inches to tease his tip with her tongue.

Jaehaerys’ heated gaze drew a blush on her cheeks even as she slurped on his cock head. Wanting to impress him, Myrcella inched her lips down his shaft while her tongue caressed the veins running along the underside. She tried and failed to take him into her throat, pulling away and coughing as she swallowed deep breaths of air. The wet shaft nudged against her cheeks and she was quick to slurp him back into her mouth once again.

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” His praise sent a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. She teased her nub as she sucked and stroked him. Jaehaerys tried to pull away as he neared his climax and she resisted the motion by bobbing deeper, this time the head of his cock breached her throat while her nails dug into his buttocks. “Fuck, Cella.” He bit out before his hips bucked. A thick rush of seed flooded her mouth, blasting her throat before she pulled back with a cough. Another spurt splashed against her cheeks before she could get his cock back in her mouth. Myrcella showed him her swallowing the rest, remembering her mother’s lessons.

Jaehaerys looked surprised at that, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. He then cleaned her face with a wet cloth before they shared a glass of lemon water. She feared his renewed clarity of mind would have him send her away. To her delight, he instead pulled her beneath his covers to cuddle. Nude, she wrapped her body around his larger one. Leg over his hip, her thigh against his spent cock while he caressed her bottom.

“We need to wake early before someone sees you,” Jaehaerys said, more to himself than her. No doubt the worry of his mother’s reaction plagued him. The court joked that the Princes had inherited the virtues of their mother’s respective kingdoms. Aegon embodied the loose morals of Dorne while Jaehaerys possessed a cold honor that the Starks and their North was famous for. Still, his fingers invaded the space between her cheeks to tease her holes.

“Uncle Jaime will escort me,” Myrcella whispered.

Jaehaerys sighed. “I should have guessed he would know.”

She basked in the afterglow and the feel of his arms around her. The candle burned low and the evenness of his breath told her that Jaehaerys had fallen asleep.

She had found herself in a dragon’s bed. She had to fight the excitement of her drumming heart. Soon he would take her entirely and they would marry. Soon he would have her maidenhead and she’d be his princess. 

Myrcella felt his chest rise and fall, content. It wasn’t as far as her mother wanted her to go, but she knew she had done well.

Still, desire filled her. What was the harm in doing more? Myrcella kissed down his chest, along the lines of his abdomen before inhaling his cock once again.

Flaccid, she could take all of him. She suckled him to hardness gently, careful not to disturb his sleep. Curiosity gripped her and she cupped his sack, rolling his testicles in her palm before kissing them too. A soft moan slipped past his lips. Myrcella continued her play until he was hard as steel.

Jaehaerys would wake but not before she had almost half his cock inside of her. Those dark eyes of his opened slowly. If she wasn’t grimacing in pain, she would have giggled as he slowly came to awareness.

“Cella,” he shuddered beneath her. Her name was half a groan, half a whisper. His large hands wrapped around her waist. Before he could lift her off, she dropped her hips and took him inside her.

A sharp cry escaped her lips and tears beaded at her eyes. Jaehaerys’ grip around her hips tightened before he pulled her torso flush with his. “Gods, Cella.” He breathed in her ear. His cock flexed inside of her. He was not all the way inside her, but it was enough to make her her wince.

She nuzzled her nose into his neck, trying desperately to become accustomed to the feel of being filled. Jaehaerys stroked her back for a while and kissed her cheeks and lips. By the flexing of his cock, she knew he was impatient to move. A tightening of her cunt around his cock brought her a pain-numbing pleasure. Myrcella repeated the action, drawing a delighted hiss from her lover.

“I should have sent you away when I had the chance.” He gripped her bottom and lifted her inch before dropping her back down again. Now he was deeper and she was getting looser. “Here I thought you were a sweet girl at her mother’s mercy. Now I know you're a siren yourself.”

Pain fading, Myrcella sighed in delight. She aided his motion, lifting on her knees and dropping again, even more of his shaft inside her. Their pace was slow, he still felt impossibly big inside of her, and any extended movements felt as if he was rearranging her insides. “Your siren,” she corrected.

Jaehaerys kissed her deeply before rolling her onto her back. His cock never parted from her cunt. At his mercy she tensed but her fears were not needed for he was exceedingly gentle. His thumb played with her nub as he rested on one elbow above her. Hips dancing against hers, Myrcella opened her legs wider and submitted to her prince.

He claimed her gently, tugging on her hair to claim her lips as he slid in and out of her, still to big to claim her entirely. To her surprise, he pulled back and maneuvered her leg to kiss her feet. Myrcella came for him, crying out and gripping his scapula so he could not leave her. Her cunt fluttered around his cock. She saw the look of frustration and excitement on his sweat-covered face. He was clearly ready for deeper and more intense couple, but she was still too green for him. Jaehaerys then moved inside of her quickly for another minute before he pulled out with a groan. His warm seed splashed against the top of her legs, her belly… she even felt a splash against her nipple.

Sleep threatened to take her even as Jaehaerys cleaned her with the cloth. Back against his chest, Myrcella sighed sleepily as he cuddled with her. Her prince gripped her breast and held her tight.

“Good night, little lion,” Jaehaerys mumbled.

Myrcella smiled. “Good night, big bad wolf.” _Your brother belongs to me now, Viserra._

Next Chapter:

**Temptations**


	4. Temptations

****

** Viserra **

The daughters of the king were in the younger's bedchamber the previous night. Now in the morning, after a night of plotting and discussion, they were ready to implement their plan.

Viserra kept her eyes closed while Rhaenys was applying eyeshadow on her.

She imagined Jae looking at her like this. _What would he think?_ Viserra smiled at the thought.

Rhaenys ceased applying makeup to her sister and spoke up.

"Now open your eyes ,"  Rhae said, prompting  Viserra to show her piercing violet eyes with the no doubt healthy amount of makeup on her face. Rhaenys gasped and smiled, clearly proud of her work. "Fuck, I find it difficult resisting you myself, sister."

Viserra smirked at that and bit her lower lip.

"Stop that," Rhaenys ordered, "I just reddened your lips."

Viserra looked at her sister half-annoyed, but she was more interested in how she now looked. She turned to face her mirror and had to admit she looked better than usual.  _ And that is a difficult thing to accomplish. _

She was stunning. She had her naturally gorgeous face topped with blush on her cheeks and dark  eyeshadow which drew attention to her bewitching violet eyes. She had heard from many others that her eyes were an almost glowing violet, a claim that she doubted, but now she could see that glow herself. 

Her reddened lips formed a commanding yet attractive pout. Her silver-gold hair was curled in long, soft ringlets that ran down in front of her shoulders and down her back.

And her dress was... 

_ Rhaenys, you have outdone yourself. _

Rhaenys had the dress made personally by a company of women in  Dorne . It was of a  Dornish style mixed with Targaryen colors, including silks of red and black. According to her, it was made for herself , yet the dress never fit her.  Viserra was suspicious about that, seeing that the dress fit her taller figure perfectly and hugged her curves like it was made for her.  Viserra appreciated  it, nonetheless. Despite having her own collection of beautiful dresses that almost matched that of the Queens' wardrobe, she had few of the  Dornish style, and she quickly grew to like it. Unlike her other dresses, this one put her  cleavage on full display and emphasized the curves of her tits and  arse . Two slits ran down the sides, revealing her thighs whenever she walked. She had two gold bracelets shaped like dragons eating their tails. Red silks ran from her bracelets to her breasts to her. It was likely the skimpiest dress she ever wore, being backless and showing her stomach. Its lack of strap made  Viserra wonder how it even hung on her body. 

Viserra imagined what a thunderous reaction her dress would get. It would make a septa faint and a mother weep. But the only person whose opinion she cared about was  Jaehaerys . Surely, he would have to see her as a woman now.

"You know, there's a goddess of sex and fertility in the Summer Isles," Rhaenys said, "I bet if you ventured  there, they'd assume you were that goddess."

Viserra smiled. "And now we begin?"

Rhaenys locked her arm with her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Now you be a dragon and take what you want," Rhaenys said.

Viserra smiled and walked into the hall with her sister.

The pair walked through the Red Keep arm and arm, drawing attention from everyone who saw them. Rhaenys looked beautiful too, as usual, and her red dress revealed a generous amount of cleavage. No doubt their appearances would make lords beg their father for a betrothal.

As they approached the gardens, where the remaining lords and ladies from yesterday's congregated,  Viserra noticed that even the knights of the  kingsguard turned to look at her.

_ And they are usually so  reserved. Men are so weak to beauty. _

Rhaenys stopped, causing Viserra to look across at her older sister.

"Be prepared and find Jae quickly," Rhaenys whispered, a note of humor in her voice, "If you look lonesome, one of the older lords may approach you and faint."

Viserra smirked. 

_ Of course, they will. _

They entered the gardens and  Viserra heard a man hitch his breath. She saw at least two dozen guests about the gardens, lords and ladies in their finest attire. Many of those farther back and behind the taller hedges conversed with each other, but those closer to the door stopped their conversations stared at the Targaryen  princesses. Viserra particularly noticed how many of the lords were looking her up and down. Even one of the Kingsguard near the door shifted his eyes toward her.

Rhaenys turned to Viserra and gave a knowing smirk. Viserra returned with raised eyebrow. She was getting attention and that would only get in the way of her finding Jae. She had a plan to follow.

Viserra turned  to the guard  near the door.

"Where is Prince  Jaehaerys ?" she asked pointedly.

"I-I..." the guard muttered, clearly caught off guard. This was the guard that was staring at her. The man shook his head, as if to decide the next words he would speak. "The-The prince is by the  the bulwark, overlooking the sea, under the shade."

Viserra glared at him, not caring of his tone or behavior.

"And the king and queens?"

"His grace and Queens Lyanna and Elia are at the end of the gardens, near the courtyard," the guard said. He swallowed. He was obviously trying to make up for his previous fumbling. _The so-called mighty men of the Kingsguard._

Rhaenys pulled on  Viserra's arm. "Thank you, Ser," Rhaenys said and walked away with Viserra. “Now let’s go see Jae.”

Viserra smiled at the thought of seeing her brother again. Just the mere mention of him often did so. But as Rhaenys continued to drag her through the garden, she realized how much skin she was showing and how breezy it was. She thought of Jae seeing her like this.

Viserra felt her heart beating faster. She actually felt nervous. She closed her eyes. She could hear the whispers of the lords and ladies around her, but they did not concern her. Soon, her brother would see her and take her as his woman.  _ Jaehaerys  , Jae, brother, it is only for you I swoon. _

"You're turning many heads, sister, too many" Rhaenys said. She stopped the both of them. “I’ve heard one of the ladies talk about informing Father about how you look. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now before Father hears about this dress and makes you change. And I'll keep our mothers busy. You must do the rest without me."

Rhaenys  detangled her arm and walked away, giving Viserra a squeeze of her arm and leaving her in the center of the gardens.

Suddenly Viserra felt the eyes of the lords and ladies on her. She needed to find Jae.

She walked over to the bulwark, hoping that Daenerys or Viserys had been able to capture the attention of some of the nobles in the gardens. She hadn’t seen them among the small crowd, but where they went, they always drew attention. 

In truth, she hated the attention she got. Before it had been Daenerys that was known in the realm as the beauty of Valyria. Now recently, it seemed Viserra had effectively taken the title.

However, before she could reach the bulwark, she was blocked in her path by half a dozen lords. There were three she could name, and three she could not. She knew Lord William Mooton, Monford  Velaryon, and Walter Whent. All old men. She could see Mooton was looking directly at her tits. 

Viserra scowled.

She wanted Jae to save her, but soon found Lord Monford reaching for her hand to kiss her knuckles. Viserra sighed. She would ignore him, but her parents would certainly scold her for disrespecting one of their bannermen. And it wasn’t time to challenge them, yet.

”Your Grace,"  Velaryon said, slow in his kiss.

He was followed by lord Whent, who bowed slightly.

When she turned to lord  Whent , the old man stood straight and his breath hitched when she looked in his eyes. _Get it over with, old man._  He held her hand with his right hand and grabbed his heart with his left.

"Your Grace," he struggled to say. He was obviously stunned by her beauty.

_How weak._

Penrose held his hand out, expecting to  kiss  her knuckles. She still was disgusted by the old man staring at her breasts and she was annoyed at the continued interruption. Pretending not to see him, Viserra walked away, leaving lord Penrose with his hand out.

She approached the bulwark and saw the shade overlooking the Narrow Sea. She approached the shade, mentally preparing for what was to come.

Then her gaze descended on Jae. And Myrcella  _Fucking_ Lannister. They were sitting on a divan under a shade, laughing, and the Lannister bitch was stroking his forearm.

Viserra might have snarled, but her royal training helped her maintain her composure.

She sauntered over to her brother, swaying her hips all the way.

The first to notice her was Myrcella, whose expression changed from jovial to surprised.  Viserra shot her a devious smirk and the lioness looked up and down at her dress. Her face revealed her utter offense and disgust.

"Big brother,"  Viserra said innocently.

Jae then turned to her and his smile dropped. He paused and looked up and down her, his eyes stopping to look at her own.  Viserra always doubted that she had mesmerizing eyes as her Oberyn said, at least when it came to Jae. But looking at her now, not saying a word,  Viserra wondered if her big brother finally got caught in her eyes. 

After several beats, her brother spoke up. "Viserra ," he said, "You're..."

"Like it?" she said innocently, holding up the ends of her dress. She then spun around, giving him a view of her every curve and her backless dress.

Her brother coughed, like a cat had caught his tongue.  _Rhae_ ,  _you've outdone yourself. I will have to find a way to thank you._ Viserra had to fight a confident smile from forming on her lips. She needed to look innocent.

Then she saw that Myrcella continued holding onto her brother's arm. Seducing him was her  ultimate goal, but the lioness was a more immediate problem. She had to get him away from her. Then Viserra had  an idea.

"Lady Myrcella," she said, still smiling, "If you wouldn't mind. May I sit next to my brother?"

"I was already-" Myrcella tried to say.

"Worry not then,"  Viserra quickly interrupted, walking over in front of Jae. She stood in front of him, her breasts a hair away from his face. He likely smelled her perfume. 

She remained there a moment, letting him take in her form. Then she turned around and had her back in his face. She bent at her hip and fell into his lap. 

The gasp from Jae was audible. But what could he say? She did this all the time.

"This dress is quite revealing, isn't it?"  Viserra said, turning her head. That made him raise an eyebrow. "I mean, with the breeze I'm a little chilly."

"I... will get you a coat," Jae finally said, about to get up.

It was at that moment that  Viserra realized that that was the first thing he actually said to her all morning.  _I'm just too captivating._ Viserra smiled at the thought of what she was doing to him.

"Don't get up,"  Viserra said, grabbing his arm, "just hold me."

She put his hand under her breast.

She his heart beating fast as she laid her back against his chest and ran her hand long his wrist. As Rhaenys had explained to  Viserra , Jae had always noticed her beauty and would  complement her often. But since she had developed her large breasts and hips, she had seen his appreciation was beyond his usual brotherly love for her. He was seeing her as a woman, and Rhaenys had noticed. Last night had been only the most obvious time he was enamored by her.

At this moment, however, he couldn't even try to hide his allure as anything but a dragon's lust, one that could only be sated by the touch and taste of another of its kind. Feeling confident,  Viserra grabbed his other hand and wrapped it around her, all but stealing him from Myrcella in the process.

Viserra kissed his cheek in appreciation. Jae smiled at that; she usually did that. Then she grinded her ass against his crotch and his eyes opened wide. He looked away from her, like he didn’t want her to know what he thought about her actions. _Play the innocent little sister at first, then draw him in and play the temptress_. Rhae’s advice was working. She then turned to Myrcella, who was looking at her in horror. It was about time to get rid of the whore.

"Big brother,"  Viserra said, "I need your help."

"What is it?" Jae said, still very much distracted by her ass rubbing  subtlely against his crotch.

"I mean to go riding in the  Kingswood and I need someone to take me. Would you?" she asked.

"I was..." he started, "Lady Myrcella and I were having a day together."

_That's unacceptable._

Viserra put on a frown and turned her head to look in his eyes. "Oh, I see.” She batted her eyelashes. “Well, I did receive an invitation to ride with  Stevron Frey. I shall leave you." She got up, unwrapping Jae's arms from her. "I do hope he is not offended by my dress though." She made a hand motion to draw attention to her exposed stomach again.

Jae paused to notice her dress. Then he seemed to do a double take. "Wait,  Stevron FREY?!" Jae said, disgusted with even having to mention the name. "Surely you're joking."

"I'm afraid not,"  Viserra said, "The old man asked and now he will  get his ride with me, it seems. I do worry he will ask for my hand. Oh well!"

Viserra turned away, about to walk over to a group of lords.

"Wait!" Jae said, stopping  Viserra in her tracks.  Viserra smiled. Sometimes it was too easy. Removing the smile from her face,  Viserra turned back to her brother with an innocent expression.

"Yes?" she said.

Jae then turned to Myrcella. "My Lady, I'm afraid I must leave you. My sister needs my attention."

Viserra could tell that Myrcella was fighting to keep disappointment from her face, but it was all too obvious that she was baffled, confused and angry when Jae stood up and left her on the divan. Jae grabbed  Myrcella's hand and kissed her knuckles before he left, making her giggle.  Viserra rolled her eyes.

"I hope to see you soon, my prince," Myrcella said in her high, little voice.

With that, Jae turned to  Viserra and wrapped his arm around her. Over her shoulder,  Viserra saw Myrcella throw her an ugly look, as if to convey all the offense and disgust she had at what she had just done.

_Don't be mad that I'm better at it than you, slut._

_________________

In their ride in the  Kingswood, Jae was insistent that she wear his princely cape around her.  Even with the dozen  guards attending their ride, he found it necessary to protect her. It was sweet, but not what she wanted. She and Rhae agreed that she needed to create and control the topic of conversation. Now was the time.

She and Jae mounted their individual steeds and rode through the  Kingswood, just as they had a thousand times before.

"Thank you for the cloak. But I wonder what it is for. What is it you mean to protect me from brother?  Surely, it's not the cold," she asked sweetly.

"You should know, with you looking like that today," he said, exasperated.

"Like what?"

Jae chuckled. "Half the kingdoms will soon speak about how the princess showed the world her womanly figure."

Viserra gave an expression of false offense. "What? Do you not like it?"

Jae paused. "I didn't say that."

"You always say that I'm beautiful. Am I not beautiful now?"

"You are beautiful, little sister."

"Especially now?"

Jae paused again, trying to form a response to her increasingly leading questions.

"Why do you ask?" 

"I mean to look beautiful for my betrothed,"  Viserra replied, adding an obvious insinuation in her tone. "I had hoped my appearance today would be pleasing to him."

" Betro ...  Stevron Frey?!" Jae all but yelled.

Viserra chuckled. "No, no, never in a million years. But my eventual husband will soon have to see me. I worry that he won't like me. Will I be beautiful to him, brother?"

"Any man will see you as beautiful, Serra," Jae replied.

Viserra stopped her horse. In response, Jae and all the  guards behind them  stopped as well. She kept her eyes on her brother. 

"I've come to doubt  myself so much. I only want to appear desirable for the man that would claim me. For instance, I thought my makeup would highlight my eyes. Uncle  Oberyn said my eyes are my best features. He says they are  mesmerizing . Is he right?"  Viserra then shot her brother a thought look, her eyes piercing his soul. She saw that he was struggling to form an answer.

"Why are you asking me?" Jae asked.

"Because I trust you," she replied. She then opened her eyes slightly wider, this time giving a cute, sarcastic expression. "Are they?"

Jae looked at her eyes. "Aye, they are." Jae then looked away and continued riding onward.

Viserra followed him. The look on his face showed it all. It was almost time.

__________________

"Why are you so concerned  about getting married?" Jae asked her.

She had brought up the subject of betrothals throughout the day. They toured the more empty parts of the palace together at  Viserra's request. She made the excuse that she needed to talk to him personally, so he didn't think to question her. In truth, she wanted to keep them both out of the attention of any interested lords or ladies. And their mother, whom Rhaenys was distracting.

"You said it yourself at the banquet," she said, "I'm a woman now, no longer the little girl that would follow you around."

"Aye, I know," he replied.

"Aye," she imitated in his voice. She smiled at him. "You still haven't dropped that Northern tinge in your voice."

Jae chuckled. "Mother was quite happy to hear it when I first came back home, do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember,"  Viserra said, "She called you a 'right proper lad'."

Jae laughed with her, and  Viserra noted how his cheek formed a cute dimple.

"I missed you when you were gone," she said, a true sadness in her voice.

"I know," he replied, seeing her sad eyes.

"I wish you could have helped me in so many ways,"  Viserra said, "Rhaenys and Dany were always there for me. But I needed my big brother."

"Surely Aegon was there for you," Jae replied.

"Aegon is pleasant, but we share a special connection, don't you agree?"

Jae stopped. "We always have." There was a pause.

"Were you going to let me get married off while you were away?"  Viserra asked, letting him see her weakness. It was a ploy, but  Viserra felt some honesty in her deception.

"You know I would never let you end up somewhere where you were unhappy," Jae said.

Viserra looked down. "I hope I am beautiful for my husband," she said, "But I also hope he is kind and sweet, like you."

Jae smiled at her and put his hand up to cup her cheek. "I know you will be happy. You have too much fire in your spirit to let yourself be in an unhappy marriage."

Viserra held his hand to her cheek and smiled up at him. "I could have used your help while you were away. I never learned how to behave with men."

Jae removed his hand and walked with her again. He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? You're the epitome of grace," he said, "Father did have us all trained in etiquette."

"I remember that frightful septa,"  Viserra said, "But I never had the types of relationships Rhaenys or Daenerys have had."

Jae looked at her suspiciously. He never mentioned his relationship with their aunt when he was younger, but she knew. Daenerys was an insatiable flirt whose displays Jae had fallen for when he was her age. It had been over for well over four years and the two had all but made up, but Viserra never forgot, and she never really forgave Dany either.

Before he could reply,  Viserra spoke up.

"Jae, I want to go to the library," she said.

"Then let's go, sister," he said.

_______________ __________

In the library of the Red Keep, all was silent and barren of souls, save for the two Targaryens. Around them were a few desks and couches and a massive collections of volumes of forgotten lore. Jae sat on a couch near a lamp.  Viserra sauntered over to him with a book in her hands.

She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. Viserra noticed how he had one hand under her breast and another on her knee. She sighed at his touch.

Then she remembered what she had to do. She had to transition from the innocent sister to seduction, but with Jae it couldn’t be that simple. As Rhaenys had said, he needed to feel he was doing more than abandoning his honor and sullying hers. 

" So, what is it you wanted to show me?" he asked.

"Look,"  Viserra replied.

She opened the book and showed him the title.

" _Fire and Blood_? " Jae replied inquisitively.

"Yes, let me show you," she said. She began turning through the pages, arriving at a chapter  that had a n image of a young girl at the foot of a fat man sitting the Iron Throne. "I was reading this some time ago. This is King  Viserys and Princess  Rhaenyra as a child." Jae looked at her curiously, egging on her to continue. She began to read from the book: "Though many lords and knights sought her favor, the princess had eyes only for Ser  Criston Cole, the young champion of the  Kingsguard and her constant companion."

"I remember hearing the next line," Jae said, putting his hand on the page and picking up where she left off, " 'Ser  Criston protects the princess from her enemies, but who protects the princess from Ser  Criston ?'. I always found it odd that Ser  Criston let himself be seduced by  Rhaenyra. And then she let herself fall for Daemon."  Viserra curled her lips to show her mock offense. 

"I prefer to believe the testament of the court fool," she said, turning a few more pages. She began to read from the new page: "it was Ser  Criston Cole that the princess yearned for, not Prince Daemon, but Ser  Criston was a true knight, noble and chaste and mindful of his vows, and had never so much as kissed her." She skipped ahead: "Daemon told his niece, 'but I can teach you how to make him see you as a woman'."

"Daemon was such a manipulative cunt," Jae replied.

"But do you see why I worry?"  Viserra said.

Jae shot her a confused look.

"Rhaenyra only wanted to find a true and honest knight, but she was inexperienced and fell to the vices of a terrible rogue who said he could teach her."

Jae paused. "You know I wouldn't let that happen to you."

"But what would happen if you were gone again," she said.

"You're too clever, sister," Jae replied, giving her a tender hug.

It was sweet but not the response she was looking for.

"Well, I mean to know the womanly arts,"  Viserra said, adding a tinge of innocence to her voice.

He looked like he was starting to understand. "So that’s why you look like that," he said, genuine concern in his voice. “You know you could always ask Dany or Rhae.”

"But their instruction can only go so far without personal experience. I worry I might be like  Rhaenyra, letting myself get caught up in something I don't understand."  Viserra looked down. "I don't even know how to kiss a man. I don't want to let myself be sullied by someone I don't trust. Who could teach me?"

She looked at him and bit her lip, expecting her piercing violet eyes to capture his lust and assuage his reticence and confusion. They stayed like that for longer than she could think, just him looking at her. He knew what she was suggesting. Now, he just had to act on it.

She saw him lean forward just the tiniest bit and stop, but it was enough for her. He had made his bed. What followed was his decision. She leaned forward and caught his lips with her own.  Viserra dropped the book to the floor and kissed him deeply, first silently, and soon with her hands in his hair. He removed his hands from her body, letting her spin on his lap and get a better angle. Viserra had lied about not knowing how to kiss; Elia and Rhaenys had taught her enough. But at least she was honest about never having kissed a boy.

When they stopped, they were both breathing heavily.

"Thank you, brother," she said, pressing her forehead to his.

Viserra got off the couch and bent at the hip to retrieve her book. She sat back on his lap and felt Jae continue to breathe deeply. She opened the book again as if she were to continue reading aloud. He wrapped his arm around her again, and she put one of her hands on his thighs and stroked it.

"Sister," Jae finally said.

"Jae," she turned to him, "Am I a good kisser?"

Jae looked up at her. The expression on his face was unlike any she had seen on his before. It was not fear, but more like he had just fallen off a horse. His lips were red,  p lump from their kiss. They were irresistible.

"You were good," he replied.

Viserra leaned down and kissed him again, this time forcing her tongue in his mouth, causing him to moan. "Teach me to be better," she said, throwing the book down again and capturing his lips.

________________ ___________

_ "We are  Targaryens . It's alright for you to teach me." _

The words rang in her mind as they walked through  Maegor's  Holdfast in the dead of night. They had spent much of the day practicing kissing, and  Viserra had to avoid groaning at the memory. Jae had finally revealed his initial lust for her. Soon he would reveal it in full.

She had told him she needed him, and he, as always, acquiesced to her wishes.

_My love, my perfect prince_.

He guided her to  the  bedchamber, as he usually did. He was more silent than usual, which was to be expected. Their  makeout session was nothing short of intense.

_What an experience it must be to have a dragon on one’s lips._

When she entered her room, Jae stayed at her door. His reticence was beginning to annoy her.

"Well do come in," she said.

Jae entered and looked at her.

"You don't think I should wear this again, do you?" she said, feeling her dress and rubbing her hand along her breasts.

"I think it'd be ill-advised," he replied. "I wouldn't want any reaching lords to see you like that."

Viserra smiled. "Then I'll only dress this way for you." 

She turned around and walked to her dresser. She pulled out her nightgown. Then, with a deep breath she hoped he wouldn't notice, she pulled down her dress. The red and black silk fell to her ankles and revealed her naked backside to him.

"Umm, Serra?" Jae said. She turned her head and saw him put his hand over his eyes.

"Oh, my mistake, do look away," she said innocently. She put on her night gown. "You can look now."

She jumped into bed and he leaned over to tuck her in, as he typically did.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked.

Jae looked exasperated. She hadn't asked that since she was a child. But this was the final step of her and Rhaenys' plan. Jae would do as she wished, but she couldn't blame him for he likely recognized the enormity of what she was asking.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Their day had broken the conventions they had built over the years, always intimate but never so physical. She felt him hard against as she sat on his lap and he had to know she knew. He knew he would be crossing some line doing what she wanted. What if they were caught? What would their parents say? Would Viserra demand he “teach” her more? All those thoughts must have crossed his mind. But  he could never just say no to her.

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and bit her lower lip. "I've been having nightmares. I need someone to hold me. Can you be here for me?"

Another lie, but one that would assuage his concerns.

He smiled. "Always, sister." 

He climbed into bed with her and kissed her cheek. Then she wrapped his arms around her and sighed in his embrace.

"I won't let you marry any  Freys , sister," he said.

Viserra chuckled.

_ There weren't even any  Freys there in the first place, brother. Just don't think of leaving me for that whore again and embrace me. _

As the minutes went by,  Viserra pretended to fall to sleep. She turned under the covers and rubbed her ass on his groin. She soon felt him hardening against her and hiss at her continued pressure against his manhood.

She then slipped her gown down and brought his hand up to feel her hard nipple. She moaned. He kept his hand there.

It was finally time.  Viserra her hand back and quickly reached down Jae's his chest and grabbed his cock. She immediately felt herself getting wet. Jae froze. 

She turned her head to look at his shocked expression.

"Brother, can you please teach me how to please a man?" she asked, running her hand up his cock. He was hairy and his cock was thick. It was all she could do not to moan wantonly. Before he could answer, with her other hand she made him touch her core. "And how to get pleasured by one?"

With her hand running up and down his cock and his against her weeping womanly mound, he could only nod. Then she rubbed his cock harder and he stifled a moan.

”Let little sister help with that.”

Next chapter:

**Lords and Ladies**


	5. Lords and Ladies

**Jae**

_Viserra, Viserra, Viserra._

He had really just done all that. He had really done that with his little sister.

The night was over and sun shined over his face. Viserra slept against his chest, her arms around him protectively.

He could not get the images of the previous night out of his mind. Viserra's revealing, honestly whorish, dress. Her bare ass when she dropped her dress. Her hand covered with his seed. And that devious little smile she gave afterwards.

Jae still couldn't believe he had done that. He had brought her to orgasm with his fingers and had her squirming in his arms. They had kissed all night and her tongue played with his.

_Sister..._

He was just teaching her. She all but begged him to teach her how to act romantically in a physical way. That little dress, her pouty red lips and ungodly amount of makeup, they were just cries of help from a young girl scared about being betrothed.

It was not fair of him, though. He had had intimate relationships before. Daenerys and Dacey Mormont came to mind. His little sister, however, she was so innocent and desperate for instruction, for some understanding of how a relationship worked, of how men worked.

He was just teaching her. Jon tried to think about that. She was his sister and she needed him. Besides, they were Targaryens, as she reminded him. It was not so bad, teaching a sister intimate things...

But he could not get the image of her ass out of his mind. Why?

_Do I just miss Dany, so I went after someone who looked like her? Am I just desperate because it's been too long?_

But then there was Myrcella, who he had had the night before last.

Guilt overcame him again. Myrcella was so sweet, so kind and so innocent, despite her more naughty intentions. He had all but ruined the girl, a noble woman no less, and he had further shamed her by being in bed with another woman the next day. She was such a beautiful thing. She might have even been the wife he knew he needed to eventually have, as his parents always told him. He would convince them to get over their distaste for Lannisters and they would have to accept it. He considered that possibility; she would have been so pleasant as a wife.

But then Viserra had to come up in that temptress's dress. And when he thought of his sister with a damned Frey, he was possessed. He could not let that happen.

_And what did I do? I might have ruined my relationship with my little sister._

Jae lambasted himself internally. He was not supposed to do _this_ with her. Of course he knew how beautiful she was. It was hard not to notice, especially since he had come back from the North and seen her with full hips and tits. But he was her brother and she trusted him to always be there for him, never to abandon her or abuse her trust.  

But he did. He couldn't control himself and he broke that unspoken promise.

Viserra sighed and ran her leg between his thighs, feeling his cock. Jae fought back a moan.

_What am I doing? My sister._

Jae went to hug her and she smiled in her sleep. She was so beautiful, and Jae's protective instincts took over. _I'm only teaching her how to be good for her husband. She'll make the finest bride and I'll keep her away from lecherous rogues._ Then he thought about his family. They couldn't know about this. Their mother would hate to know and their father made clear his distaste for their family's legacy of incestuous marriages. Even if it was just a tryst, it would be enough to cause drama.

It was decided. Just like his previous relationship with Dany, it would be secret. No one had to know. It wasn't really a relationship anyway.

“Jae," Viserra moaned, rustling awake in his arms. She smiled down at him. "I like seeing you like this."

_Always incorrigible. Does she know the consequences of what she's saying?_

“We shouldn't make a habit of it," Jae said. "We have to go break our feast. I'll go first so as not to draw suspicion."

Viserra looked at him curiously and then nodded. As he got up, he didn't fail to notice his sister watching him get dressed.

________________________________

Jae sat down with the rest of his family, his brother and Rhaenys to his left, his mother, Daenerys, and Queen Elia across the table, Queen Rhaella at the end of the table and his father at the other end. To his right was an empty seat where Viserra should have been.

"Welcome, brother," Aegon said, " We were waiting for you."

Aegon smirked as he was wont to do.

"Had a girl keeping you up last night?" Aegon asked, his eyes wide and full of humour.

Jae rolled his eyes. "No, but one of us here has," Jae said.

"Aegon, are you still with Tyene ?" his mother asked him scornfully.

Aegon took a swig from his mug and shook his head. "She's leaving with her cousin's after the tourney anyway, " Aegon explained.

His brother's relationship with Tyene Sand was well known. Elia took a rather Dornish approach to the situation, wanting him only to be more discrete so as not to offend the rest of the realm. His father was not terribly happy about what his eldest son was doing, but as long as he didn't produce any bastards, he did not stop him.

“Have you spoken with Margaery Tyrell again?" his grandmother asked, interested in who the next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms might be.

Aegon rolled his eyes and went on a diatribe about Margaery's endless pursuit of the crown, no doubt amusing his family. _Aegon is good at holding a crowd._ Jae had heard it before and went about eating his morning bread, eggs, sausage, and honey-coated apples.

As he ate, his eyes shifted toward Rhaenys. She was giving him a curious smirk. Her eyes lingered on him. It's like she knew something.

Jae immediately looked away. _What does she know? She is Serra's best friend. But how could she know if I was with Viserra all day?_

"Where is Viserra by the way?" Aegon asked.

“Jae, have you seen her?" his grandmother asked him.

Jae paused and tried to think of words, and he also tried not to look suspicious. "No, I haven't seen her."

His eyes turned to his mother, who squinted at him.

_Shit._

He turned away, hoping his expression didn't really anything. His eyes caught Rhaenys' growing smirk.

“Well, when she does arrive we'll have to discuss what we've been hearing about her," Rhaella said.

“Mother," Rhaegar said. He was always annoyed that his grandmother insisted family discussions. "Lyanna and I already agreed to speak to her."

"You mean how little her dress left to the imagination?" Dany chimed in, finding the situation hilarious. "I heard many a lord fell over and their wives all scoffed. And that Walter Whent all but fainted!"

"Oh yes, Lord Velaryon told me he saw a little too much of her yesterday, " Aegon said", though he didn't seem that upset about it."

_I'm sure many were happy to see how she looked yesterday..._

"Egg,” Lyanna said, anger in her voice.

Aegon stopped smiling and looked back down at his food.

“We'll discuss it with her personally, " Lyanna said.

“She was probably wearing one of those Dornish dresses," Dany added, earning a glare from Lyanna.

Elia scoffed. "On the subject, Rhaenys," she said, bringing her daughter to attention. "Have you spoken with any of the Dornish lords. Many are seeking your hand."

Rhaenys looked annoyed at the subject. Her mother was more insistent about betrothals than Lyanna. "I spoke with Mors Manwoody and he was a bore, and I bet that name is just compensating."

"Rhaenys!" Elia yelled.

Aegon, Dany and Jae couldn't contain their laughter, and Jae saw Lyanna smirk.

“But it is getting late now," Aegon said through his laughter, " Where is Viserra?"

_Fuck. Don't look suspicious._

Jae made sure not to look at his mother or father. He took a bite of his sausage.

“Tuckered out probably, " Dany said, making Jae blink at her, "she is competing in the squire's melee. I bet she was training all night, after her little show in the morning."

Dany smiled while Rhaella shot her daughter a pointed stare. Dany was always so jovial and rarely took things seriously, especially not as seriously as he.

Jae looked at Dany as she brought an apple slice to her mouth. As she bit into her apple, he imagined her silver-gold hair longer and an attractive pout in her lips. She really did look like Viserra.

Rhaella huffed. "Letting a princess compete in a melee. " She shook her head. "I couldn't imagine such a thing occurring in my youth," she said.

"She did have to convince Rhaegar, mother," Elia said sweetly. "He wouldn't allow it if she didn't have skills."

Rhaella simply took a sip of water and continued eating.

“Skills Jae taught her, no doubt," Rhaenys said, drawing his attention. She smiled at him. _Did Viserra tell her?_

 _“_ She's a fast learner," Jae replied.

He turned and his eyes caught his mother's. She was looking angry. Grey eyes looking at grey eyes. _How obvious am I?_

"Jaehaerys," his mother said, still looking at him suspiciously. "Why haven't you spoken to Allyria Dayne? Her sister told me she couldn't secure a dance with you at the banquet."

 _Allyria. The beauty of House Dayne along with her sister Ashara._ Jae had seen her previously. She seemed sweet and easy on the eyes, but he was busy keeping lords away from Viserra at the time.

"To my regret," he said, "I was preoccupied."

"With Myrcella Lannister from what I heard," Rhaenys said.

Jae looked at his sister angrily. Just the name Lannister was enough to draw ire from everyone at the table, especially his mother.

She was no longer eyeing him suspiciously. Now she simply looked upset. Her distaste for the name Lannister even made her short with the least bothersome of the bunch, Jaime. Any warmth she had for Myrcella had existed on account of her age, but to actually court her would undoubtedly upset his mother.

_Well, at least this is a better secret for her to know._

"Really?" Elia asked, shocked.

"Hello, everyone," Jae heard Viserra say.

She drew everyone's attention. She wore a comfortable pink dress that revealed her neck, and her long hair fell to her back. Jae was thankful he had not kissed her neck.

She sat next to him. Jae tried to behave normally, smiling at her and greeting her to sit next to him. He saw her innocent expression. She was either quite good at pretending nothing had happened or she did not think what they did was serious. She did not look suspicious at all.

"We were discussing how scandalous you looked yesterday," his grandmother said.

"Mother, I can be a father if you only let me," Rhaegar said, putting his fork down.

Rhaella looked at her son, like he had spoken a little to loud to her. Only the Queens could look at him so.

Viserra only giggled. "Yes, it was my mistake," she said, "I wore one of Tyene's nightgowns and I thought it was a dress. It won't happen again. "

She began to eat and Jae turned to look at his mother again. She stared at her daughter as she did at him earlier, suspiciously. Then Lyanna turned and looked at him, with the same suspicious glare. _She doesn't know, but does she suspect? Why would she?_

“Well, Rhaegar," Rhaella said, bringing everyone's attention to her. She rarely spoke his father's name. "If you're going to be a father, shouldn't you speak to Jaehaerys about what he's to be doing this afternoon?"

Jae saw that his father resist rolling his eyes. "I was going to get to that," he said, "Jae, you and everyone else will need to be in the throne room by mid-day. Dress in your best attire."

Jae raised an eyebrow. "Aye, I will. Why?"

_____________ _________________,

Jae stood before his father the King while he sat upon the Iron Throne, the gold crown of Jaehaerys I on his head. Jae was dressed his best, as he was instructed. It was his banquet attire, simple and formal, topped with an intricate cloak of black and red, the colours of his House.

His mother, Viserra and the rest of his family stood to the side, while the rest of the nobility of Westeros that remained from the banquet and traveled for the squire's tourney crowded the throne room.

"In the years of plenty five score ago, King Daeron the Good built a castle for his family in the Stormlands. It was given to his son, the future King Maekar the First, and he was informally named Prince of Summerhall. Not since the tragedy has anyone taken that title, even though the castle has since been rebuilt. Now, however, my son has returned from the North a man, ready to rule a land himself. He cannot take Dragonstone, for that shall be his elder brother's title, before he ascends the throne. So in my power, I declare the title Prince of Summerhall an official title under authority only of the House Targaryen of the Red Keep, with a dominion spanning from the Reach to the Red Mountains, tributing only the Red Keep, with all the benefits and stylings therein."

His father nodded, and Jae knelt.

“I name you, Jaehaerys Targaryen, Prince of Summerhall."

As Jae rose, he heard shouts of excitement and clapping. He was a lord now, with his own keep and people. He always imagined it might happen, but now it was time. Jae searched the crowd. He saw his mother clapping proudly along with Aegon and Dany. He turned and saw many ladies sending him fluttery eyes. There was no doubt they wanted to add "Princess" to their name. Jae then saw Myrcella, who clapped giddily next to her mother. Jae smiled at that, and then his eyes caught Viserra.

She wasn't clapping, only smiling. _Oh gods._

_____________ __________

He was prince of Summerhall, a castle he only vaguely remembered seeing as a child. It was a grand thing, and many of the lords and ladies had shown their congratulations to him after receiving his title. It was a lot, though, being a lord.

His mother congratulated him and told him that he would be leaving soon to take charge of the castle. At that, Jae was surprised. He never had charge of a castle. He had just arrived home only a year ago. Everything for him was moving fast.

Jae was thankful that talk of the squire's tourney had taken up attention after him. And then there was news of Lord Walter Whent's death. That spread around court rapidly, and soon everyone was talking about that instead of him. _At least I don't have to hear about it anymore._

Jae sat with his compatriots in one of hidden rooms of the Red Keep, and they chatted among themselves. His group, composed of Aegon, Rhaenys, Viserra, Dany, Arianne, Elia Sand and Tyene Sand, discussed the gossip of the days and drank in their secret getaway they had used to escape their parents. Jae nursed a cup of wine, lost in thought about having to leave the Red Keep and be a lord. In the center of the room, Aegon and Jae sat next to Arianne and Tyene on a couch, while Rhaenys chatted with Elia on one side of the room. Sitting on a couch on the other side of the room, Viserra and Dany were lost in a conversation.

Jae considered sitting farther away from Viserra in the first place, but she seemed to do that on her own. She sat next to Dany while the two gossiped like old women. Jae took a sip of his wine. _What could they be discussing?_ Jae turned red at the thought of them talking about his size.

"Jae," Aegon said, getting his attention. "Are you considering making your own sigil?"

“Why would I do that?" Jae asked.

"Surely you'd want to," Arianne said, "You're a new lord, you need to show yourself distinct from the crown."

"And the previous Prince of Summerhall, Maekar, had his own sigil I believe," Tyene said, before leaning into Aegon's chest.

Aegon smiled and petted her blonde hair. "Yes, he had the four-quartered dragon."

Jae smiled at seeing Aegon and Tyene. They would have been a great royal couple, if not for her bastard status.

"And who else did you see?!" Dany suddenly said, her voice too excited. Everyone turned to see her and Viserra giggling.

“Dany!" Viserra said, "Quiet."

"Too late," Rhaenys said from the other side of the room, "Now you have to tell me." Rhaenys walked over to Viserra, Elia trailing behind her.

Arianne laughed at Rhaenys' actions. She was always so assertive, and she did love gossip. Jae pretended to look uninterested as Rhaenys approached her sister. He took another sip of his wine.

Viserra smirked. "Well if you must know, sister, we were talking about the men who courted me yesterday and asked me to dance tonight. "

Jae raised an eyebrow. Are these the men for whom she needed his instruction to please?

"Men?" Rhaenys asked excitedly.

"Boys, really," Viserra laughed, " But some of them were men."

“Like Ser Garlan, " Dany added.

"Ser Garlan the Gallant?" Rhaenys asked, "I thought he was all but betrothed to Leonette Fossoway."

"Not after he saw the little princess here," Dany said, "He almost begged for a dance at tonight's gathering."

Jae's expression turned into a scowl. _Garlan Tyrell? Really?_ Jae knew of him. He was the typical pretty knight, said to be bulkier and manlier and a better sword than even his brother, the Knight of Flowers. But the man was six years older than himself! What was he doing sniffing around Viserra? He was the type to seduce a woman and leave her crying the next day. How had he not seen him around his sister before?

"Be careful around him, princess," Arianne said, "He has a reputation." Arianne winked at his sister and Jae saw that she only smirked at that.

Arianne was quite familiar with the knights of Westeros, if Aegon's jokes were anything to go by. If Garlan meant to add another woman, his little sister, to his belt....

Jae took another sip of wine. Rhaenys and Elia began to giggle and gossip with Viserra and Dany. Jae couldn't help but look at the four of them as their voices for quieter. He was so distracted he didn't even hear Tyene and Arianne asking for him.

Aegon shook his brother, bringing him to attention. "Brother, did you not hear? Are you up for a shopping trip? The ladies would like to go the the street of silk."

Jae glanced over at Viserra, and the bright smile on her beautiful, sweet face.

“No, actually," he said, "I'll be in my quarters."

 __________________________

Jae poured himself another glass of wine. It was Dornish Strongwine, a bitter and terrible taste, but enough to dull his senses. He sat at his desk and put his pen back in its inkwell. He held the parchment in front of him and admired his work.

His own sigil, for House Targaryen of Summerhall.

It was a red Targaryen dragon, perched on a white weirwood tree, on a black background. The dragon breathed red fire and the tree had a smiling blood-red face. It honoured his mother, the Knight of the Laughing Tree, and her fateful meeting with his father. It would do.

Soon it would be displayed along the castle walls of Summerhall. He would have to display it on his clothing. And soon his wife would make that sigil her own, because Jae knew he wouldn't be able to take Summerhall without a lady. His mother all but confirmed that. It might have to be Myrcella, the sweet girl he barely knew, whom he had disrespected by daring to touch his sister. And Viserra... when he departed, she'd be left to the vices of the handsome knights that wanted her body.

Jae downed the cup, and then he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said.

"Brother," he heard. Jae turned and saw Aegon, his hair messy and a persistent smile on his face. _Arianne and Tyene had their way with him._

"I'm meant to escort you to the party, the new Prince of Summerhall is the special guest, " Aegon informed him. He walked closer and saw Jae's hand-drawn sigil. "Is that it then? Your personal styling?" Jae held the parchment up to Aegon, and he grabbed it from him. "It's good. Really honours your mother." Aegon smiled. "I'm just glad you didn't go with a black dragon. Too House Blackfyre."

Jae smirked. "I considered it, but I thought better of it."

"And soon you'll have a Princess of Summerhall to carry this sigil too," Aegon mused.

Jae frowned.

Aegon chuckled. "I always believed you'd get Summerhall, and that Viserra would be your princess."

Jae panicked. He felt his heart racing. _Did he know? How did he know?_

"Why would you say that?" Jae asked.

"Because she's always around you," he said, his tone humorous. Jae sighed. He didn't know. "But it looks like she's finally shown an interest in other men. Come, let's go. "

"Aye, let's," Jae said quietly, before pouring another glass and drinking it quickly.

 _____________ ________________________

The music was soft and the crowd cooped up together in the Great Hall. Soon they would be discussing the squire's tourney. But now they wanted to talk to the new Prince of Summerhall.

To escape the monotony of it, Jae spoke with Allyria Dayne. She was pretty and kind, her deep purple eyes were easily her most interesting feature.

"When do you leave to the Stormlands?" She asked.

And now she was annoying.

Jae searched the crowd and saw Myrcella. She was smiling at him and waving, a clear invitation for him to approach. Jae put on a fake smile and looked to Allyria.

"Excuse me, my lady," he said.

Allyria frowned and nodded, leaving him to pursue Myrcella. As uncertain as he was about her, she had a quality about her that made her presence pleasant. She also might be his wife, if things went accordingly.

"Your Grace," she said sweetly.

He kissed her hand and smiled. "How are you?" he asked her.

"I should be asking you, being a new lord and all," she said.

Jae sighed. He just couldn't get away from this. Myrcella seemed to notice his change in emotion and frowned.

"You're not terribly excited about it then," she said.

Jae nodded. Myrcella went to grasp his hand, put it in her shoulder, and held his waist. "Dance with me," she said.

Jae smiled sadly and they began to dance in the low music. Myrcella really was a good woman. A woman? She was a girl really, but she knew enough to comfort him. She would be a good wife. Then he remembered dishonoring her the night before last. Her should not have done what he did, even if she wanted it. Even worse, he had dishonored her doubly by engaging with Viserra.

Jae hung his head in shame. He would make a terrible lord.

He then looked up across the hall and saw Dany approaching him.

"Jae, Lady Myrcella," she said, stopping their swaying.

Myrcella looked at Daenerys curiously. Jae wondered if she was surprised someone their was her same height. They were both quite petite.

"Princess Daenerys?" Myrcella said.

"If you don't mind, may I steal my nephew for a dance?" she asked.

Myrcella paused, then she nodded and let him go. Before he could say goodbye, Dany all but dragged him away and began to dance with him.

"What is this?" Jae asked her pointedly.

"Just a dance, nephew," she said smiling. It was never that simple with her. She was a terrible flirt and even after having made up with him, she continued to be so.

"So you say," he said.

"Fine then, you rush as always," she said. She leaned into his neck and they continued to sway. "Are you interested?"

"Interested?" He asked.

Dany chuckled. "You know what I mean. It's been awhile. Certainly you must be more experienced by now. Tonight in my chambers?"

Jae stifled a grunt. It was all just a game to her, their sneaking around and his attachment to her.

"No," he said.

Dany stopped. "No?" She asked, looking at him curiously. "Well alright." She kissed his cheek. "let me know if you change your mind, nephew."

With that, she left him and disappeared into the park.

 _Fuck._ Dany, always so carefree. This was the last thing he needed, with his lordship, Myrcella, and his little sister. It was just too much. Jae approached one of the servers and grabbed a glass of wine.

He took a drink and tried to forget what just happened. He knew it wouldn’t work, but it didn’t hurt to try. The drink helping me get back his nerves, Jae turned and look back at the party.

As he looked at the crowd, he saw Viserra dancing with Ser Harras Harlaw. _Another knight?_ Ser Harras was well known, being one of only knights in the Iron Islands. He was an older man, his greying beard obvious as was his devious smile. His eyes rested on Viserra like a vulture eyeing a carcass. _What the fuck does she think she's doing!!?_

Jae wouldn't allow this. He was supposed to protect his sister from men like that.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaehaerys," he heard.

It was his mother. What was this about?

"Mother, what is it?" he responded, though he realized his words were starting to slur. Jae put down his wine glass.

"I saw you dancing with Myrcella Lannister," she said, anger in her tone.

_This again?_

"Aye," he simply replied.

"You know you can't do that, her mother is a snake and she's going to force you marry the girl," Lyanna said, chastising him like he was a child.

_Well I already fucked her. So you're too late._

"I'm being careful," he said, "and Myrcella is a sweet girl, nothing like her mother. "

“You don't know Cersei, but I do," Lyanna said, "it doesn't matter how sweet her daughter appears. She'll seduce you if you let her close to you. You need to be more responsible."

Jae was becoming incensed. His mother was treating him like a child.

"You're to be Prince of Summerhall, Jae," his mother said, "Know that any act you perform will be judged. You are to take a lady wife soon, so don't let yourself become distracted by the Lannister girl. She's probably only dancing with you to ward other girls off."

"Mother!" Jae yelled, causing a nearby servant to almost drop a bottle of wine. His mother gave him a severe look. He really shouldn't have yelled at her. She was harsh when she played disciplinarian.

"We'll speak about this later," his mother said, turning away.

Jae felt his heart being crushed, like the world was weighing down upon him. Then he remembered what he needed to do.

Jae turned to approach his sister and Ser Harras, but he saw that they were gone from their place. He looked around. They were nowhere to be seen.

Then Jae saw the servant with the wine walk past.

"Stop," he ordered the man.

Jae grabbed the bottle and walked away.

_________ _________

What was he doing? The past two days had been a continual flood of emotion and bad decisions.

Jae stumbled into his bedchamber, drunk on the bottle of wine he had taken.

Myrcella, Cersei, his mother, Viserra, and fucking Summerhall. Images of the stressors of his day had flooded his mind like a sickness, only to be nursed with wine and more wine. Luckily, his treatment seemed to be working.

As soon as he entered his room, he slammed the door and grabbed the hem of his shirt, intending to sleep off his drunkenness.

“Lock the door," he heard.

Jae paused, having recognized the voice.

It was Viserra. She was on his bed, naked, her silver-gold hair over her ample breasts.

Unconsciously, Jae did as he ordered. He tried to think of what to do it what to say.

What did she think she was doing?

Once the door was locked, he turned around. Viserra had her legs further spread open and her feet tucked back, revealing both of her holes.

"Everything you see here is yours, including me" she said, her voice seductive and sultry. "Take what you want."

Jae paused there for a moment. He tried to think about what he was _supposed_ to do. What he was a brother should do. But it didn't come to mind.

Jae pulled his shirt off and dove down to take her lips with his own. She greeted him eagerly, feeling down his chest and his ass, and she pulled down his trousers with her feet.

Jae entered her roughly and she moaned girlishly, her legs wrapping around him.

He should've been more responsible. He should've done better. He barely had the instinct not to spend himself inside Myrcella. But with Viserra it was so different.

He wasn't slow or gentle. And she took all his seed inside of her.

 

Next chapter:

**Rash Decisions**

 


	6. Rash Decisions

**Viserra**

Still mostly asleep, Viserra slowly awoke to the feel of something brushing against her arm. She knew that touch well, and Viserra could not help but sigh in ecstasy. Then she opened her eyes, and she saw the steely grey eyes of her brother.

He was looking at her seriously, with none of the mirth and humor he usually did. He almost looked angry. Viserra knew why he would. They had finally had sex. They coupled like dragons fighting for dominance. It was so beautiful, and yet he looked angry with her still.

It was not like she tricked or seduced him like some lesser noble lady. She had only followed Rhae’s advice: she showed him what she could offer him in the form of her kisses and touches, reminded him how easily she might be taken by some brutish lord, and let him do the rest. But the expression he gave her was only angry.

If she wasn’t getting wet under his steely gaze, she might have thought she did something wrong.

“I know what you did,” he said.

_ What we did, brother. _

Viserra smiled at him. She had to remind him that what they did was amazing and needed to happen again.

“What is that, brother? I remember you doing most of the work,” she smiled.

Jae looked at her humorlessly. “I was thinking about what happened, why it happened as it did. I realized you never talked with Garlan Tyrell. And you danced with Ser Harras only to draw my ire.”

Viserra’s smile dropped. He had worked out part of her strategy. Getting the old knight to dance with her had been easy. Choosing someone Jae would hate to see her with was easier still.  _ The Ironborn are easy to hate. _ But it meant nothing now. He had finally taken her as a man takes his wife. They were finally going to reveal their love and live together at Summerhall. Soon Jae would laugh at her antics to draw him to her bed. He had to see that. They were now completely in love. He would marry her and their mother would deal with it and so would everyone else.

But he wasn’t enthusiastic at all, not that she could see.

Jae looked down. Viserra felt his hand rest against her arm. She stayed completely still, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

_ Will he ask me to marry him? _

Then he cupped her cheek with hand, his eyes gazing deep into hers. She pouted slightly, hoping that would draw a better reaction out of him. It always did.

Jae snorted and smiled.  _ That’s better. _

“You’re always do that when you want something, you give that little pout,” he said.

_ He knew?  _ She had been giving that expression since she was a child when she wanted something from her brothers or father, though recently she reserved it for Jae.

Viserra said nothing, still trying to get a read on him. He was not as upset at her as he first appeared, but not as enthusiastic as she hoped for. Perhaps he was hiding it.

“This is what you wanted,” he simply said, stroking her cheek.

“This is what we want,” she corrected him, reaching her own hand up to touch his cheek. “You wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

Jae looked at her curiously, like he was sizing her up. Then he smirked again, his eyes turning to the window wistfully.

“You never did like when I was around Arianne,” he said.

_ Let’s not talk about other women right now.  _ “And you didn’t like the thought of me around other knights or lords,” she replied.

They were just the same in their jealousies. It was in the nature of dragons not to want to see their kind with others. They were meant for each other only.

Jae then looked at the ceiling, his expression still wistful but more jovial than before. His hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up at him. His strong chest and messy brown morning hair drew her attention. She stared as his chest rise up and down when she had an idea.

She began to crawl onto his lap, her bare breasts bouncing in his face as she did. His hands remained on her body and soon he figured out what she was doing. He sat up against his pillow and headboard and placed her on his lap. He played with her hair.

It was just like they always did since she was old enough to demand she stay with her brother and he wanted to entertain his little sister. The only difference was that now they were naked and her ass rubbed against his dick.

Viserra looked at him needily. “This is how it’s supposed to be,” she said, “only you and I.”

Jae continued staring down at her, playing with her hair. “I love making you smile,” he replied, “I’ve always known that. And then you did this. This little manipulation of yours.” Jae’s expression turned angry again and he stopped playing with her hair.  _ Again? Can’t we just talk about our love?  _ Then Jae grabbed her hair hard and Viserra winced. She looked at him, genuinely surprised and uncertain. “You’ve moved too fast, sister. And I won’t stand your little mind games.” Viserra tried to put on an innocent expression, hoping that would assuage his anger and make him change the subject back to their love. That had to be the only thing he should think about. But he continued holding onto her hair, his eyes looking into hers challengingly. “But despite all that, I did learn something: I won’t tolerate you with anyone else.”

Viserra was silent. It was finally a direct confirmation of his feelings. Of course he couldn’t accept her with anyone else. For her to mate with anyone but her brother was unnatural, an affront to everything that was right in the world. They were meant for each other. Viserra looked up at him hopefully, her eyes big and her pout even more powerful than before. And then he leaned in and kissed her.

They made out ravenously, their hands in each other’s hair, his dick rubbing against her hot core. Viserra moaned into his mouth, all the passion and lust she had for him finally free.

When it was over, Viserra rested her head against his shoulder and he continued to play with her hair.

“You know mother and father are going to hate this,” Jae said.

“Piss on what they want,” Viserra replied, “Besides, they should be happy. They needn’t worry about having to marry us off anymore.”

Viserra chuckled and looked up at him, expecting her brother to have finally come around and laugh along. But he looked slightly concerned. He continued to pet her hair, and Viserra thought he might be thinking of finally taking Summerhall with her as his bride.

_ It will be an event to rival that of the Golden Wedding. _

“Does Rhaenys know?” he asked.

“Yes, she promises to be on our side,” she replied.

“And Dany?” he then asked.

“No,” Viserra answered.  _ I would prefer she didn’t. _ Her aunt was only useful in making Jae jealous. It had been easy. Dany was always kind to her and never recognized the dislike Viserra had for the woman who had taken Jae first.

“Who does know?” he asked.

The last thing she needed was Jae going to their mother now without Viserra first planning it all out. Their parents needed to be left no option than to let them marry, so it was best to wait for their grand reveal.

“No one else,” she said.

Jae continued playing with her hair. He smiled down at her. “You really are beautiful,” he said, “It’s almost unfair.”

Viserra smiled at that.

“I still have the squire’s melee today,” she said, “Will you help me with my sword and armour?”

He laughed. “Aye, I shall,” he said, “I want to see the look on the lords’ faces when you beat their sons in open combat.”

Viserra laughed with him and it felt again like it was before. Her and Rhaenys’ plan had work. “You have to transition your relationship from sibling love to sibling lust; you have to make what you do now one and the same with the love between spouses” had been Rhaenys’ advice. Now sitting on his lap, them both equally naked, Viserra knew she had achieved it.

The thought of them doing this at Summerhall came into her mind. They would have the best of times, she would continue demanding and he would always give into her and make her happy. It was perfection.

“Aegon told me you made your own sigil,” Viserra said.

“Aye,” Jae replied, “It’s a typical Targaryen dragon. But it’s perched on a weirwood tree with a smile on its face.”

“The Laughing Tree,” Viserra replied.  _ That would look good on my clothes. The perched dragon, the dragons of Summerhall. _

Jae smiled at her, but then he looked curious, his eyes squinting. He needed to say something, something important, and Viserra was ready to respond. “When you asked me to practice kissing, I thought you were too good to have never done it before. Have you never kissed anyone in the years I was up North?”

Viserra smiled, enjoying his jealousy. “Never a man,” she said. Jae continued looking at her suspiciously. “Or a boy,” she added.

That seemed to soften his expression. His eyes dipped down to take a gander at her tits. She was happy to let him stare all he wanted. She was his. And he was hers. He continued playing with her hair when he looked back up at her.

“I never meant for your first time to be so rough,” he said.

_ That? I fucking loved it. _

“Don’t feel ba-” she tried to say when he brought her in for a kiss.

“I’m gonna do it right this time,” he said, his breath warming her face.

Viserra all but whimpered as he picked up in his arms and spun them around. He pinned her down and played with her breasts, licked down her neck and gripped her hair. He grabbed her legs and spread them. Viserra eagerly wrapped her legs around his torso.

Jae felt up her leg and squeezed her ass, making Viserra moan lewdly. He played with her sensitive nub, and she began to quake and quiver under his touch. She was gushing.

She needed his dick inside her. Her hips shook, desperate to feel it.

“Not yet,” he said before he suddenly dove down to kiss her thighs.

Viserra tried to respond when he bit her inner thigh. Viserra cried out and moaned, spreading her legs further for him. He eyed her hot, weeping pussy with a delicious lustful look on his face. He began kissing up her thighs and palming the cheeks of her ass. Viserra raised her legs in the air, letting him have more and more of her. He descended on her cunt and licked her slowly. With one of his fingers he played with her clit and he began to fuck her with his tongue. Viserra made the most girlish sounds and fell into his greedy demanding hands. When his tongue ran along her clit, she screamed and gripped the bed sheets.

Coming down from her high, Viserra looked down and saw him continued to lick at her wetness. “Brother,” she said unconsciously.

He stopped and looked at her. Then he licked up her stomach again and kissed her deeply.

She was still needy. She looked at him with an expression that both demanded and begged for more.

Then he grabbed his hard cock and rubbed it against her core. The sight of it and the feel of his hard member made her thighs shake and her heart race.

“Jae, I want it,” she said, her muscles convulsing and her breath quickening.

“Beg for it,” he ordered.

“Beg…” Viserra repeated. She had never begged. She always demanded.

But then he entered her slowly, only to retreat when barely his cockhead was in her. “I said beg for it,” Jae replied, noticeable annoyance in his voice.

Viserra felt absolutely conquered at this moment. And she loved it. “Please, big brother, please give me your cock,” she begged.

He entered slowly, making her body adjust to his length. When he was all the way inside her, he grabbed her hair and groaned into her ear powerfully.

He took her slower this time, but each thrust was just as powerful and deep. He had her hair in his grip and looked down at her as he fucked her.

Viserra whimpered as he got faster and faster. She screamed silently when his dick twitched and he finished inside her. It felt so right. It felt so good. She hoped his seed would take and they would have their first of many children.

Her brother was hers and had taken her as his woman. They would be together forever and make love in Summerhall every day.

Jae turned over and laid back against the pillow, his breath evening out. Viserra leaned against him.

It all felt right, then she felt a chill go down her back.  _ Mother will send more whores after him. That can’t happen. _ “You and I are the same. I won’t tolerate you around anyone else,” she said.

To her disappointment, he didn’t react to that. “Let’s prepare you for the melee,” he said.

  
  


_____________

  
  


**Myrcella**

It was the hour of ghosts, and it certainly felt like it. Despite the growing amount of people around her, Myrcella could barely feel their presence. Her mind was elsewhere.  _ Where was Jaehaerys? _

He had been on her mind all day. They had the most beautiful time the day before. She had lost her maidenhead to him. It was difficult at first, but soon she was enjoying his every touch and the feeling of being full. It was unlike anything she had felt before. Unfortunately he did not given her his seed as her mother instructed, but she imagined she would have his sons soon enough.

Sitting with him in the gardens the next morning, laughing at his every joke, it was just as she wanted. They were already beginning to look like they’d be betrothed. And then his  _ slut sister _ had to come around and ruined it.

Myrcella was more than flustered at seeing the girl her age dressed as a courtesan. She was a noble lady, a princess no less, and she flaunted herself in front of everyone like a cheap whore. Jaehaerys’ reaction to his sister’s appearance was concerning, and the fact that he didn’t send her away when she sat on his lap made it all the more terrible.

When she stole Jaehaerys from her embrace, obviously lying about needing protection from some Frey, Myrcella knew she had an enemy. The look she threw over her shoulder more than confirmed it.

She immediately went to her mother to tell her what had happened. But apparently Cersei had already known. Word of Princess Viserra’s whorish dress spread around the Keep like wildfire. Cersei was equally outraged at the princess’s luring away of her brother. She called her a filthy slut that meant to manipulate her brother with her cunt. Myrcella felt guilty at the accusation, believing she had done the same thing. But her mother assured her what she and the princess had done were different. She only encouraged the prince to take what he wanted far from public scrutiny. His sister whored herself in front of all the realm.

They needed to regain control of the situation. With her arms around her daughter’s body, Cersei congratulated her on losing her maidenhead to a great prince and promised he would soon take her as a wife. It’s not like he had a choice in the matter anymore; he had deflowered a highborn lady.

Myrcella admittedly felt uncomfortable using that knowledge to get an edge against Viserra and force a betrothal. Her grandfather might force the king’s hand and that was the last thing she wanted. So she begged her mother to let her first court Jaehaerys again, make him want her as a wife, rather than immediately force a betrothal.

The following day they danced together again. It was amazing, seeing him praised as the new Prince of Summerhall. She imagined what living in the castle with him would be like. He was happy to take her hand sway with her, though he seemed oddly uncomfortable with the prospect of ruling. She would help him, she needed to say, she would be with him every step of the way.

Then Princess Daenerys stole him away. Myrcella had no ill-will towards her. The elder princess seemed to have no desire to take away her betrothed, but still, she was in the middle of a dance.

But despite her efforts, she had lost him that night. Her mother warned her that the Northern Queen had complained about her to the Kingsguard and Myrcella was subjected to Cersei’s endless complaints the rest of the night. She dreamed of going back to Jaehaerys’ bedchamber, him climbing on top of her, his large manhood rubbing against her stomach.

She needed to find him again and get him alone. Before her mother, or worse, grandfather, decided to force a betrothal on the king, she needed to convince him to make her his bride.

So now she waited for the squire’s melee to be over. Uncle Jaime had told her that the prince was helping his sister in the melee, so she and her mother sought to attend the event. It was dreadful knowing that the prince would have to see his sister undoubtedly undress for him and put on armor, like she were an average hedge knight and not a voluptuous young princess. Myrcella needed to watch him and see whether his sister’s seduction was working.

The crowd gathered in the Dragonpit for the squire’s melee. Most of the houses of the Seven Kingdoms attended the event, despite how unimportant squire’s tourneys were. Most likely, they were using any opportunity they could to secure a betrothal to one of the royal family.  _ Just as I am.  _ Her mother had told her that there were never so many unwed Targaryens at one time, after all.

Myrcella could spot the major houses taking prominent places on the stands. The Tyrells had an entire gallery, their green and gold flower sigil proudly on display.  _ All for the crown prince.  _ The Hightowers, Royces, Swanns and Brackens were immediately noticeable, along with some other houses she barely knew. The Martell party sat alongside the Royal family, as to be expected with Queen Elia taking center stage. Myrcella saw Aegon sitting next to Arianne and Tyene Sand, a bright smile on his face. She was glad she didn’t have to pursue him any longer. She didn’t think she could handle her betrothed having a mistress.

As the seats filled up, King Rhaegar stood up and made a toast to all the young squires competing in the melee.

“I thank you all for attending this event,” he began, “Here we shall see the training of every squire on display. May it be a grand showcase. I ask only not to be so hard on the lads that yield early. It’s the knight that trained them that would be at fault.” Everyone chuckled. “And many of you know that my daughter Viserra is also competing in the melee. I know such a thing in nearly unheard of, but I assure you, every knight of the Kingsguard is certain of her talent. She shan’t be a concern for any of you. And I won’t worry about anyone going easy on her. Those that do will eat the dirt on the ground if they let her.”

Myrcella did not particularly care about the melee or the princess’s role in it. She only cared about Jaehaerys, who would be helping his sister with her armor. The king invited the squires to come to the center of the Dragonpit. There were at least two dozen of them clad in armor, all boys younger than five-and-ten, though among them was the princess. Myrcella couldn’t tell which of them was the sole girl among them. Her eyes searched each one, until she saw one of them had bronze and gold armor, too expensive for any but the knights of great houses. It might have been a Tyrell cousin or a Redwyne, but Viserra saw that the armor had the slight form of a bust around the breastplate. Myrcella almost deflated.

_ She’s probably beautiful in that armor. Once she takes off her face mask, her silver hair will fall and she’ll appear as Princess Visenya The First come again. _

Others must have also discovered which squire was in fact the princess, as Myrcella saw two men from House Swann point over at the princess and smile lustfully. Princess Rhaenys and Queen Lyanna also seemed to cast their eyes over at Viserra. Soon everyone would know which of them was the princess in the melee.

But Myrcella wanted to focus on someone else. She searched and searched, but she couldn’t find Jaehaerys anywhere. He probably remained behind the stands watching his sister.

“May the slut fall in the first bout,” Cersei said.

Myrcella turned and looked up at her mother. There was an anger in her voice and expression, more than usual. Myrcella wondered if her mother was remembering the fateful tourney at Harrenhal.

_ Will I end up like Mother if Viserra somehow wins the melee? _

Myrcella turned her attention back to the squires in the pit. She didn’t know what to hope for. If the princess fell, her brother would come to her rescue and tend to her all day. If she won, she would face his endless praises and Myrcella would appear the lesser choice. A princess who sported both chainmail and Lysene silk… it was a dangerous prospect. Myrcella would have an easier time competing for Aegon with Margaery Tyrell. At best, Myrcella could hope that the princess’s performance was simply boring and uninteresting.

The Grandmaester spoke to the young iron-clad men. “May the gods decide who is worthy among you,” he started, “Take your places.”

Each squire took their place along a circle marked inside the Dragonpit. They were equal in distance from the squires to their right and left.

“Begin,” Uncle Jaime shouted.

The fights began. Even from up in the stands, Myrcella could hear the crashing and sweeping of the blunted swords.

Already many of the squires were yielding. No doubt the younger boys simply couldn’t compete with the older ones. The princess, however, seemed to have no problem keeping up with the older squires fighting her.

By the boy’s twin-towered castle sigil displayed on his armor, Myrcella knew the boy was a Frey. Due to her Aunt Genna having married into the Freys, Myrcella was more aware than the average person of the long and complicated family tree of House Frey. The boy was probably Wendel Frey, or as Aunt Genna had called him “Black Walder’s supposed bastard.” The boy struck at the princess, only to be parried every time.

She seemed perfectly comfortable with his ever more intense and powerful strikes, knocking them aside every time. Viserra then lunged forward and struck hard at his belly, making the boy stumble and drop his sword. It only took two more hits for him to fall and yield.

She was good, a result of her brother’s instruction no doubt. Hopefully she wouldn’t perform any better than that.

A few more of the squires yielded, and Myrcella guessed that about a dozen were left. Now, it was mostly the older boys that remained fighting.

Viserra was then hit on the shoulder by an another squire. The strike forced her a few feet back and made her put up her blade defensively. The boy had surprised her when her guard was down. On the boy’s back was an image of a large moose. Thinking over the house sigils she knew, Myrcella remembered that the moose was the animal of House Hornwood of the North. She couldn’t remember the boy’s name, since the North had always been such a tangential part of her instruction. She did know that the two boys of House Hornwood were an heir and his bastard brother, so the boy fighting Viserra could be either of them.

The princess was on the defensive. As she walked slowly about the Dragonpit, her blade keeping her opponent at arm’s length, Myrcella searched for Jaehaerys.

She hoped that he didn’t rush in and save the girl. The princess needed to lose but not violently. The prince was too protective of his sister.

Viserra struck at the Hornwood boy, his meeting hers and knocking it back. Again she struck, to the same result. She seemed to be growing frustrated, as she swung more vigorously and got ever closer to him. The boy swiped his blade toward her.

_ This is it. _

And Viserra ducked underneath it.

The sword went over her head and Viserra dove into the boy’s chest with sword in hand. She struck his armor and pushed him back. She immediately capitalized on it, striking at his mask and nearly knocking it off. With her blade poised at his neck, he yielded and sauntered off.

A cheer rang through the crowd. It was certainly a marvelous display, but not the one Myrcella wanted. She was growing frustrated.  _ Just lose already. _

The princess looked around the pit, evidently noticing how few squires remained. There were four of them left, two of them already engaged in battle. The battle might have drawn the attention of the rest of the crowd, but she remained focused on Viserra. She had found her next opponent.

“May your cousin come through for us again,” Cersei muttered.

Myrcella saw that the princess was now fighting her cousin Tyrek Lannister.  _ She’s too close to winning. Finish her, cousin. _

Tyrek had been loyal to her mother and aided her scheme in getting Myrcella alone with Jaehaerys. He was also a capable sword on account of her father Daven Lannister.

Tyrek kept a comfortable distance from the princess, only striking and meeting her blade occasionally.

_ What is he doing? _

He must have been drawing her in with a false sense of security. That must have been it.

Then Myrcella heard a loud boo from the crowd. She turned and saw that both of the other two squires were now on the ground, wincing and shaking in pain. It looked like they had hurt each other badly and could not get up.

Myrcella shook. This was it. It was all up to her cousin now. The princess wouldn’t lose in a boring fashion but she could still lose.

Her cousin lunged at the princess, his blade hitting the side of her stomach. Viserra parried his sword and paced backwards, holding him at bay in a riposte.

Tyrek struck at her once again and she hit his blade out of the way. Again, he did the same and she returned it. They continued this pattern, the only difference being the speed of Viserra’s pacing.  _ What is she doing? _

Myrcella was on the edge of her seat, and she imagined the rest of the crowd was as well. The princess was clearly a capable swordswoman. Whether or not she could win would determine the songs sung throughout the kingdoms for the next year.

_ Beat her, Tyrek. Give the girl nothing else to brag about. _

Tyrek’s pattern of strike and follow through continued for some time, his pacing matching the princess’s. Myrcella couldn’t imagine why Viserra was changing the speed of her pacing, until she realized that Tyrek faced her same parrying move every time, regardless of her speed. Myrcella felt her heart drop. Tyrek no longer paid attention to the princess’s speed. With every move being the same, he didn’t notice how Viserra was changing her reach every time she got faster or slower. When she paced quickly, she intentionally decreased the reach of her blade.

Tyrek lunged again, receiving another parry from Viserra. She followed with a quick riposte. But this time she was faster and she held her blade farther than before. Tyrek’s face mask hit the end of her blade. She then brought her sword back and hit him again. He was too close to escape her strikes. Again she struck his mask, and he was too thrown off to strike back. Another hit and he was on the ground, her blade at his neck.

He yielded, and the crowd cheered uproariously.

Myrcella only stared blankly as Viserra removed her mask and smiled as her long, white hair fell down her shoulders and down to her ass. She was Queen Visenya incarnate. Everyone clapped, the king clapped, the Tyrells and the Swanns. The two men of House Swann were now eyeing the princess with devilish, lecherous eyes and talking amongst themselves. Then Prince Jaehaerys came out and swooped his sister in a big hug, taking her off her feet and wrapping her legs around him.

Myrcella was stilled. Slowly, she turned her head to her mother, who looked like she had been grinding her teeth.

“We’ll see what your grandfather says,” Cersei said, looking down at the princess hatefully.

Myrcella winced at the thought of grandfather being involved. Her maidenhead would become a topic of discussion and the prince may not care for her if she forced a betrothal on him. She didn’t want it to come to that.

“Let me do one more thing,” Myrcella told her mother.

Cersei looked at her suspiciously, but she nodded.

  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  


Myrcella walked about the Great Hall. The lords and ladies of the realm were discussing the princess’s performance and many others were discussing pending betrothals. Now, though, Myrcella had a mission.

She walked about until she saw the Targaryen party, princesses Rhaenys, Daenerys and Viserra all standing around Prince Viserys and his betrothed, a Rogare woman from Lys. It was another topic of discussion that day, but Myrcella wished to discuss something else.

She approached the group, took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Princess Viserra,” she said sweetly.

It was necessary to appear kind.

The princesses turned around. Viserra looked disgusted at her, a definite uncaring smirk on her face. Myrcella felt similarly, but she couldn’t reveal that now.

“Lady Myrcella,” Rhaenys said, a smile on her face. Daenerys smiled as well.

“Hello your graces. I mean to pay respects to Princess Viserra. You looked marvelous; it’s not many princesses who can win a melee and wear such a beautiful dress in the next hour,” Myrcella complimented. She wasn’t lying. Viserra’s long red dress hugged her body perfectly and it was impossible to tell she was in a fighting pit earlier.

“This one can,” Viserra said, seeming equally bored and offended at her presence.  _ I can do this. _

“If it’s not too much trouble, would you allow me to speak with you for a few moments in private?”

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow and Viserra looked at Myrcella like she was an ant she wanted to crush. But what could a princess do other than be kind to a noble lady of the realm?

“Let’s,” Viserra said, taking the lead.

Viserra followed her outside the great door and into the courtyard, where it was sparsely populated save for a few Kingsguard.

“What did you want?” Viserra asked, turning at looking down on Myrcella.

“I want to discuss your brother, Jaehaerys,” Myrcella started.

Viserra visibly got upset and looked like she was about to chastise her when Myrcella stopped him.

“I know you want him,” Myrcella said, “I do too. You and I have to be civil.”

“Why is that?” Viserra asked.

“Because it’s expected of us,” she replied, “Because we’re both noble ladies, because Jaehaerys would not want us to fight… Because I am going to be in his life regardless of your desires.”

Viserra paused. “You’re just a whore who’s thrown himself at him,” she finally said, “You’re just-”

“He already took my maidenhead,” Myrcella said. Viserra’s eyes became wide. For the first time, the princess appeared weak and confused.  _ Good. Learn humility. _

“What did you say?” Viserra asked in a low voice.

“He already took my maidenhead,” Myrcella replied confidently. “My grandfather is one of the King’s most important liege lords. He won’t accept even a prince dishonoring his grand-daughter. So you see, whether you like it or not, I’m going to be in his wife.”

Viserra looked shaken. She was obviously taken aback by the revelation. Myrcella imagined that the princess was the type of woman that liked to have control. But she would have to accept it now that she couldn’t have whatever she wanted.

“Viserra,” Myrcella said, confident enough to call her by name, “We need not be enemies. You love your brother. I am to be his wife. So I think we should compromise. We can share him. Targaryens have had multiple wives before. Including your own father. I believe we can make this work, and they’ll be no need for bad blood between us.”

Viserra was still shaken by everything. It was probably the first time she was utterly powerless. Myrcella honestly didn’t want Viserra to share Jaehaerys with her. It was just a ploy to get her to stop keeping him from her. If she did share, Myrcella would eventually convince Jaehaerys to let the girl go. But it was now her only option. She had to see that.

Viserra then turned to her with a blank expression. Not fear, not worry or joy could be read. Myrcella was confused.  _ What is she thinking? _

“If we’re to share him,” she said, “We must discuss our terms.”

Myrcella smiled. “Let’s.”

Viserra led her through the courtyard, farther away from any stray lord or lady. Ultimately, only a single King’s Guard followed them until they were at the training yard. It seemed that now that the melee was over, there was no reason to train for some time.

They walked over to the benches at the edge of the yard, facing the Red Keep.

“Ser,” Viserra said to the knight, “Leave us.”

“Your Grace,” the guard said, “For your protection I must be here.”

“I said ‘leave’,” Viserra said, a hiss in her voice.

She was obviously still perturbed at losing to Myrcella. The guard left the yard until he was out of sight. Viserra sat at one of the benches. Myrcella then turned to the benches, hoping to sit down and discuss the terms of their treaty together. As she walked closer to the benches, Viserra reached under her seat and grabbed a sword.

Myrcella stopped.

Viserra threw the sword down at Myrcella’s feet.

“Pick it up,” Viserra ordered her.

“What? What are you doing?” Myrcella said, offended.

Viserra then picked up another sword from under her bench and she gave Myrcella a dangerous look. She felt her heart beating faster.

“Pick up the sword,” Viserra ordered her again.

Myrcella backed away. “If this is some jape or intimidation-”

“Pick it up!” Viserra yelled, swinging her blade at Myrcella.

Myrcella jumped and squealed, the blade narrowly hitting her.

“You want to fight for him, then fight for him,” Viserra said, a madness in her almost glowing violet eyes.

_ She’s mad!  _ Myrcella tried to run when Viserra swung at her again, this time cutting her shoulder. Myrcella cried out in pain and held her shoulder. She looked around, desperate for anyone around who could help her. She looked down and saw that her shoulder was bleeding and her dress strap was cut.

“I said pick it up!” Viserra ordered, and this time Myrcella rushed to her feet to pick up the sword.

She held it up awkwardly, having never held one a day in her life. She noticed that neither sword was blunted. They were using live steel.

“You think you can have him,” Viserra said derisively, before striking at Myrcella’s blade.

Myrcella’s cried out and winced, almost dropping the heavy steel.

“You thought you could take my brother, whore!” Viserra said, striking again at Myrcella’s blade.

Myrcella struggled to keep holding. She began to cry.

“You think you deserve him!”

Another hit. Myrcella backed up, tears streaming down her face and her sword held up defensively.

“You don’t even know him!”

Another hit.

“Do you know the things he loves most? Do you know who his favorite king was? Do you anything about him beyond his pretty face?!”

Another hit.

“You’re just a little bitch with a foolish crush,” Viserra mocked, making a snide baby voice.

Myrcella was crying heavily. She didn’t know if it was from the insults or her life being threatened.

“I am the one that’s in love with him!”

Another hit and Myrcella almost dropped her blade that time.

“I am the one who is meant for him!”

Viserra struck again and cut Myrcella’s other strap. The top of her dress fell and her breasts were revealed. Viserra looked even more enraged, and she struck again, bashing her sword against’s Myrcella’s and almost cutting off her fingers.

“You’re just a stupid, conniving whore!” Viserra yelled.

Viserra swiped her blade across again and Myrcella screamed. The blade came dangerously close to her face. Myrcella then looked down and saw a strand of her blonde hair on the dirt.

“You think you can have my brother!” Viserra yelled.

Striking Myrcella’s sword again. Myrcella winced at the pain of that powerful strike.

“He is mine!”

Myrcella flailed her sword wildly, turning her head and closing her eyes.

“AHH!” Myrcella heard.

Myrcella stopped. She looked back at Viserra and saw that she had dropped her sword and was clutching her face. There was blood dripping off the back of her hand.

Myrcella dropped her own sword and run away, holding up her dress. She didn’t care that her breasts were bouncing. She needed only to find a King’s Guard who would take her to Uncle Jaime.

 

 

Next Chapter:

**Consequences**


	7. Consequences

**Myrcella**

 

Myrcella ran through the courtyard holding her dress. She scurried as quickly as she could, hopeful that she’d be able to find a guard that could help her.

“Guard! Grab her!” Myrcella heard.

She turned back and saw that Viserra was back on her feet, one hand over her left eye. She looked murderous, and Myrcella knew just who that fury was directed toward. Myrcella ran faster until she neared the entrance to the courtyard. She was about to run through when the guard who had escorted her from appeared and grabbed her shoulders.

“My lady?” the guard asked, looking concerned at her ragged appearance.

Myrcella squealed. “Let me go!” she screamed desperately. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

“Bring her to me!” Viserra yelled again.

Myrcella could feel the tears that had streamed down her cheeks and she looked up at the man with a pleading look.

“Please,” Myrcella asked, her eyes big and desperate to get out of the reach of the murderess behind her.

“I said bring her to me!” Viserra ordered again, this time more forceful.

Giving Myrcella a confused and sympathetic look, the guard brought Myrcella back over to Viserra. Myrcella did all she could to struggle out of his grasp.

When they arrive back in the middle of the training yard, the guard spoke up.

“Princess! You’re hurt! What happened here? We need to get you to a Maester!” the guard said.

“What is your name, Ser?” Viserra asked, seemingly annoyed at the man.

“Arys Oakheart, Your Grace, please, we must get you-”

“Quiet!” Viserra snapped.

Myrcella turned and saw the terrifying shimmering eye of Viserra, Blood covered her left hand and concealed the left side of her face. Myrcella again tried to move, but she was no match for the sturdy king’s guard.

“Ser Arys,” Viserra said, “Do you know what happens to King’s Guards that fail to protect the royal family?”

“Your Grace,” Ser Arys stated, “I left at your order.”

“Do you know what happens?!” Viserra said, uncaring of the man’s plea, “The King would be displeased, to say the least. The consequences for the guard in question are dire. The Wall is the least severe of punishments for such a negligent guard.”

Ser Arys stilled. “Your Grace?”

Viserra looked at the man with a quiet fury. “Such a guard can even be can be killed, without even the promise of a trial by combat. Even worse, he can be left in the black cells to rot and suffer for failing to perform his duty,” Viserra spat. Ser Arys was quiet and almost shook. Myrcella felt a chill go down her back.

Viserra saw that the knight was unable to respond, so she began to speak for him. “So, Ser Arys, you know you will not speak a word of what’s happened here other than what I’ve told you. You wouldn’t want to face the King’s wrath, would you?”

Ser Arys seemed frozen for a moment, before nodding to the princess. Viserra then turned her attention to Myrcella. Myrcella almost peed herself.

“And you,” she started, “It’s a crime to harm a member of the royal family.”

Myrcella was shaking. She wanted to leave. The princess was mad and would kill her. But Ser Arys’s grip was too strong.

“The minimum punishment is death,” Viserra simply said. Myrcella eyes were wide open and afraid. “I could have you beheaded, hanged in the marketplace. Stoned even, or have your head crushed by horses.”

Myrcella gasped silently. Then Viserra turned her head. “But the punishment is often far worse than that. The family of the perpetrator is killed alongside them.” Myrcella squealed weakly. “Your mother would be hanged next to your body. Ser Jaime would be tied to stones and thrown into the Blackwater. I know you have two brothers.” Myrcella began to tear up. “Your youngest brother would be tied to horses and have his limbs torn apart.” Viserra was slow describing the last one.

Myrcella was now crying heavily. She imagined everything that would happen to her family, everything she would have caused.

“Look at me!” Viserra demanded.

Myrcella whined and weakly tilted her head up. What she saw made her nearly faint. Viserra had dropped her hand and was looking directly at her. Everything on the left side of her face was covered in blood. There was a deep gash along her cheek and her forehead and her eye was read and bloodshot… and there was a smile on her face. Viserra began to chuckle, and then laugh louder and louder as blood dripped down her lips. Her eyes were lit up and Myrcella wondered if she would live beyond this encounter.

Viserra approached her, the smile still on her bloody face. Myrcella tried to turn away and Viserra grabbed her and made her look at her eyes. She looked at the taller girl, who was inches from her face.

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Viserra said.

Myrcella wondered if she actually did pee herself.

 

**Lyanna**

 

Lyanna walked through the courtyard meeting lords and ladies with Elia on her right. It was an old practice of theirs, tag-teaming the duties of queen. It was beginning to be tiring, but Rhaegar always reminded them, and they knew themselves, that it was good to constantly remind the realm that the two queens got along.

As Elia explained to one of the lords of the Riverlands some insipid matter about tribute to the Red Keep, Lyanna looked over and saw her son talking and laughing with his half-brother and sister. She was proud of the lad. He had every bit of the North in him and the regality of Dragons. His time with cousins and uncles were well spent, she imagined.

When Jae revealed to her and Rhaegar his knew banner, the perched Dragon, she was flattered. It would be displayed on every post at Summerhall.

The only problem was the fact that he was not yet betrothed. It was clear to all of them, Rhaegar, Elia, Rhaella and herself that Jae needed a wife before he went South to rule the palace. A young man surrounded by flatterers and no wife to direct his attentions was a dangerous thing. Robert Baratheon was evidence of that.

Lyanna shook her head, eager to forget what she just thought.

Jae needed to find a suitable girl to marry. She hoped for a Northern girl, a Mormont or even a Stark. Ned would accommodate and Catelyn had already expressed her wish for Sansa or Arya to marry a respectable young prince. From her letters, Lyanna could tell that the Tully woman was damn near in love with the prince and insisted on always having her girls around him.

One family that certainly could not marry into her family was Cersei’s. Lyanna had dealt with that terrible woman for too many years to forget how consistently she forced herself between her and Elia and Rhaegar. Just like her opportunist father, she was a snake and Lyanna wouldn’t accept such a person in her family. Tywin would likely seek to kill Rhaegar and Aegon if such a union transpired!

Lyanna wouldn’t have that. To say she was surprised that Jae was actually receptive to the girl’s flirtations would be an understatement. And not only was she Cersei’s daughter, she was too young! Barely a woman. At least Lyanna waited a year longer than her before she fell for Rhaegar.

And to think he could have had a suitable woman, Allyria Dayne, as his wife. Just as the previous Prince of Summerhall, he would have a woman descended from a Sword of the Morning. But instead he danced with the blonde girl.

Lyanna was quick to correct that. Still, she wished she had chosen better language. She thought she already explained to him the dangers of courting Lannisters. Apparently not!

Lyanna shook her head and turned back to the boring lord explaining tax policy to Elia. Lyanna nodded and smiled, pretending to hear what the man said.

She thought it would be more fun to sneak into the city right about now. Or even go riding. Rhaegar might even allow her this time. Or perhaps she would have to do it in secret and he would be at “wit’s end” with her again. Lyanna smiled at the thought. He never could control a wild wolf.

“Mother,” Lyanna heard. It was not her son, but her adopted son by Elia. Aegon smiled as he approached her, kissing her knuckles and doing the same to Elia.

Lord Darry seemed to recognize that the royal family was busy, so he bowed and walked away. Lyanna was glad she was being spared her queenly duties by her children.

“Mother,” Jae said, kissing her knuckles as well and doing the same to Elia.

Lyanna smiled at her children, before recognizing that one was missing from the bunch. Viserra, her little silver-headed girl.

Lyanna almost scoffed at the thought of her. She spoke madness the last she saw her. Wanting to marry Jae, being in love with him. She all but jumped in his arms and stroked him in the marketplace. Lyanna was frustrated at the memories.

She thought she knew her daughter so well. Despite her Targaryen features, she was so much like her in personality. She loved the bow and the sword, horseback riding and adventure. She cared little for the womanly arts but dabbled in them effortlessly. They were like the best of friends less than a week ago. Viserra, her shining star, had apparently hid a large part of herself from Lyanna.

Lyanna simply didn’t believe that Viserra loved her brother. Sure, she always jumped into his lap and kissed his cheeks since she was a child. But such a thing was normal! Even Catelyn explained that Arya had done the same when Jae was up North. It must have been her maturity.

Viserra was a buxom woman for her age, even comparable with Lyanna herself, and she was clearly developing early. Mayhaps someone told her of the unions of Jaehaerys the First and Alyssane and Daemon and Rhaenyra too early, but she somehow had lust for her brother. Whether it was a passing fancy or simple desire fueled by teenage insolence, Lyanna did not know. But she would stop it in its bud. Jae seemingly had no idea of his sister’s desires, and Lyanna hoped he would not.

If Viserra dared to defy her again and try to even do something as mad as seduce Jae, Lyanna would betroth her and send her away as punishment. She could scream and cry all she wanted when she was in Dorne, the North or the Vale.

Lyanna would do all she could to prevent her daughter from making a stupid, childish mistake, even if it meant sacrificing her ability to choose a husband. Let her scream and cry; she would not destroy this family.

It was fortunate the Kingsguard told her when and where her daughter was. She would not let her around her brother without others present.

As Jae began to explain his position at Summerhall with Elia, Lyanna wondered if she should tell Rhaella about Viserra’s childish interest in Jae. She had already told Elia, who agreed to keep the two apart, and they agreed Rhaegar should only know if it got serious. He himself took things too seriously. He had once suspected Jae and Daenerys had a fling together, and he was beside himself until Rhaella assured him it wasn’t so. Still, he did not want to take the chance and finally agreed to Lyanna’s long-held wish for Jae to foster in the North.

Lyanna turned around and saw Rhaegar a few yards away from her, talking with one of the Lords Paramount. From the amount of flamboyantly dressed lords around him, Lyanna guessed it was Mace Tyrell, again making the case for his daughter’s betrothal to Aegon.

“And will I be able to visit?” Rhaenys asked Jae. Lyanna turned back to the conversation at hand.

“Of course, everyone can. Summerhall belongs to all the royal family. I’m just to be in charge of it,” Jae said.

“And what if one of your vassals fails to give tribute?” Elia asked cheekily.

Jae rolled his eyes but forced a smile. “I doubt they would,” Jae said, “And I don’t have many vassals. The land is far more clear than others. Maester Marwyn said Summerhall has few sworn houses and they are mostly landed knights. I oughtn’t expect to ever draw a sword in my stay.”

“Good,” Lyanna replied. “You know the details of your position. Are you ready to depart?”

Jae’s jaw tightened. He obviously wasn’t too happy with his new position. Despite having been repeatedly promised a castle and title of his own, Jae was never eager to learn the details. It would be his first real title with responsibilities, and Lyanna imagined he wasn’t keen on leaving his family or carefree royal life.

“I’ll be ready when father says it’s time,” Jae replied.

“You mean when you’ve found a wife,” Aegon joked. “I tell you all, Father is at his wits end with all of us. Letting us do the unprecedented and find betrothals on our own. And only Viserys has found one? He must be close to eating his crown.”

Lyanna chuckled and Elia with her. Aegon was the affectionate jokester of the group. She imagined he would bring to court more joy than Viserys I in his reign.

“Where’s the King!?” Lyanna heard. It was one of the Kingsguard, and he was distressed. Lyanna immediately turned to the source of the voice, as did everyone else in the crowd.

“Make way, make way!” the Kingsguard said, ushering the crowd of lords out of the way.

Rhaegar appeared and walked between Lyanna and Elia quickly. Out of the crowd, Viserra and Myrcella Lannister appeared, escorted by Ser Arys Oakheart. The knight looked like he had just been through war.

“Out of the way!” Rhaegar yelled, causing the crowd to disperse. He approached Viserra, Lyanna and Elia following and Jae, Egg and Rhaenys following.

From behind Ser Arys, Viserra appeared. She was covered in blood and Lyanna gasped. She all but ran to her daughter. Lyanna approached and Viserra cried, her hand covering her bloodied face. Myrcella stood behind her, equally distressed and her shoulder cuts and bloody.

“Viserra!” Lyanna said, running to her daughter.

“What has happened here?!” Rhaegar yelled to the guard, anger in his voice.

“We were attacked, sire,” Ser Arys said, “On the streets by two men.”

“How could you let this happen!?” Rhaegar yelled, “You’re sworn to protect-”

“It was not him father,” Viserra said weakly.

Rhaegar stopped and turned to Viserra. Everyone did.

“I wanted Myrcella and I to visit to the street of silk and I demanded Ser Arys to take us against his wishes,” Viserra started. Her hand was still held against her face. “We were alone on the street when we were attacked by two bandits. One of them attacked Ser Arys and the other grabbed Myrcella. I had my own sword and I thought to take him on myself. But the man had Myrcella and I could do nary a thing.” It sounded like she started crying and Lyanna was shaking at how weak her daughter sounded. “He said-he said…”

Rhaegar got on his knee and held Viserra, pulling her in for a hug. Lyanna stood behind him, hoping that was enough to support her. “What happened, daughter?”

Lyanna saw Viserra crying from the right side of her exposed face, and Viserra turned to Myrcella expectantly.

Myrcella looked pale and terrified at the silent call, but she finally spoke.

“He said,” Myrcella paused, “Robert Baratheon lives, and he slashed my dress straps. He tried to attack the princess but she fended him off. Ser Arys looked to defeat the man that attacked him when Viserra was slashed. They escaped when Ser Arys went to aid the princess.”

Rhaegar held his daughter protectively, and Lyanna did the same thing after. She had to fight tears from running down her cheeks.

Rhaegar then stood up and turned to Ser Arys.

“Take her to Grandmaester Marwyn,” he instructed. “Both of them.”

Ser Arys nodded and did so, Viserra and Myrcella following the guard who was now paired with five others. They walked into the Keep, with Jae, Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys following them. Lyanna saw Jae run up and hold Viserra from behind.

Lyanna turned to the Lords and ladies of westeros. They looked just as shocked as she. Rhaegar told them to wait and he and Lyanna walked back into the Keep.

 

_______________ _

 

“Send a raven to Lord Stannis immediately!” Rhaegar yelled, “I want him here with his entire household within a fortnight.”

Lyanna watched as Rhaegar walked through his solar while a dozen guards and pages hurried about. The entire castle was locked down. Rhaella demanded her two children stay in her chambers. Every King’s Guard was poised to kill anything that approached the castle gate and the City Watch was searching the city for the two Baratheon loyalists.

Lyanna could hardly believe what was happening. Robert was killed in his failed rebellion; everybody knew that. Rhaegar delivered the killing blow. It had to be some long-held revenge plot by one of his loyalists that failed to bend the knee. Lyanna had heard that many of Robert’s men went into exile with the Golden Company.

It couldn’t possibly be that Robert was alive. Even despite the terrifying doubt in the recesses of her mind, she couldn’t imagine that man surviving.

Still, Rhaegar did not care to take the chance. All the City Watch would find those bandits and answer for what they did to Viserra.

Rhaegar approached her, still distressed if his wild silver-gold hair was any indication.

“My love, go to Viserra,” he ordered, “I haven’t the time to check on her and I want to know if she’s fine.”

“Yes, dearest,” Lyanna said, before Rhaegar kissed her cheek and gave her her leave.

Lyanna was escorted to Viserra’s bedchamber by six men of the Kingsguard, including Ser Barristan himself. It was more protection than she was used to. Lyanna believed that Rhaegar was on edge about letting anyone near her now. If the situation was not so dire, she would be annoyed.

When Lyanna approached the door, she saw that it was guarded by four men, including Ser Arthur who stood in front of the door.

“I’m here to see my daughter,” Lyanna said.

“Of course, Your Grace,” Ser Arthur said, before opening the door and ushering her through.

Lyanna turned to Ser Barristan and nodded, letting him know she was safe to enter.

Inside, Viserra was in bed surrounded by Elia, Rhaenys, Jae and Grandmaester Marwyn.

Viserra looked like she had conquered her terror from earlier and now sat up in bed confidently. Half of her face was covered by a white cloth that was tied around her head. Her long silver hair was splayed on her shoulders. Jae sat on the bed and held her hand. Rhaenys held her mother’s hand and the maester walked about the room holding vials of elixirs.

“Lya,” Elia said, holding out a hand to invite her sister-wife closer.

Lyanna took her hand and was brought next to her daughter. Viserra looked up at her mother.

“Sorry, mama,” Viserra said.

Lyanna shook her head. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Lyanna said.

Viserra smiled sadly. Lyanna turned to the maester.

“What will happen to her?” Lyanna asked.

“Oh nothing serious, Your Grace,” the Grandmaester said, “the princess suffered a superficial blow, and her eye was spared. I gave her milk of the poppy for the pain but she denied it and said she could survive without it. Within a fortnight she’ll be just as she was before, but she will have a nasty scar along her cheek and eye.”

Lyanna breathed in deeply, half thankful and half upset that her baby was injured. She was so thankful she insisted on teaching her daughter swordsmanship. She need not feel helpless, and she was not.

“What did they look like?” Jae asked. “I’ll find them and rip their heads off.”

Viserra had already told Rhaegar what the perpetrators looked like. Average looking men, not tall, short dark hair, one with blue eyes and the other with dark eyes. They appeared as regular folk from King’s Landing. It would not be an easy pair to find.

“Both were average looking,” Viserra said, “But they both wore yellow, like they were in Dornish garb.”

“We should ask Myrcella Lannister,” Elia said, “She would know.”

“Myrcella’s in her quarters with her mother,” Rhaenys replied, “Aegon said she was petrified and could barely speak.”

“I’ll get them, sister,” Jae said, kissing her forehead, “I promise you.”

Viserra smiled weakly. “I only want you to promise you won’t leave my side and protect me.”

“Then that I shall,” Jae said, smiling down at her.

Lyanna smiled at her childrens’ warm interactions, until she looked closer and saw that Viserra was stroking Jae’s arm. She tried not to mention her annoyance at that moment.

 _Even now she’s continuing with th_ _is_ _childish game?_

“I’ll need you, brother,” Viserra said, “For my recovery, I’ll need you by my side.”

Lyanna saw the true many of the words and was incensed. Did she really think she would now be able to have what she wanted out of sympathy? It was low to use Jae’s concern for her in such a way.

_I will not allow this. It’s too dangerous to do anything to disturb the realm._

“Elia, Jae, Rhae, could you give us a moment?” Lyanna said.

Rhaenys looked and Jae and her mother, before sauntering out. Elia and the Grandmaester followed. Jae kissed his sister’s cheek and she did the same to him, before he walked out and shut the door.

“You still cannot wed your brother,” Lyanna said seriously.

Viserra looked dropped her weak smile and laid back down in bed.

“I’m hurt, mother,” Viserra said, annoyance in her voice, “I expected sympathy from you, not accusations.”

“I am concerned for your wellbeing,” Lyanna replied, “But using your condition to further your complicate your interactions with Jae is something I won’t tolerate.”

Half of Viserra’s face concorted into a spiteful scowl. Lyanna rarely ever saw her daughter with such a look.

“Father won’t let you take him from me,” Viserra said, “And Jae won’t leave my side. He loves me.”

Lyanna was silent and looked down at her daughter unamused. She wished she could show a more tolerant expression, but her daughter’s insolence was becoming too much.

“I told you that you couldn’t be alone with him,” Lyanna said.

Viserra smirked and Lyanna huffed.

“And you did not listen to me?” Lyanna asked. She already knew the answer.

“Do whatever you want, Mother,” Viserra said, “Jae is mine and we’ll be married before the year’s end.”

Lyanna believed her daughter was serious about that threat. What would she do? She would try to manipulate Rhaegar and Jaehaerys. Lyanna would not let her daughter usurp her.

_Fine. Let her choose her fate._

“Choose your next words carefully.” Lyanna said seriously. “Will you stop at nothing to make Jae your betrothed?”

“I would,” Viserra said, looking unashamedly defiant, her one visible eye looking deadly, “Because I love Jae and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Lyanna looked disgusted. “Do you insist on defying me?”

“Watch me.”

Lyanna merely scowled and stood up.

“Feel better, daughter,” Lyanna said, before smoothing her dress and walking out the door. Outside, she saw Elia, Rhaenys and Jae waiting for her. Rhaenys and Jaehaerys went back in the room and Lyanna grabbed Elia’s arm.

“Walk with me,” Lyanna said to her.

Elia nodded and followed her. Escorted by six guards again, Lyanna walked toward their husband’s solar.

“What is it?” Elia asked.

“Even now she’s insisting on marrying Jae,” Lyanna said, “She told me she would marry him before the year was out.”

“Even after facing an assassin?” Lyanna nodded. “What are you going to do?” Elia asked.

“We’re going to tell Rhaegar we found Viserra a betrothal,” Lyanna replied.

“So quickly? Rhaegar won’t like this distracting him, not now.”

“Where she’ll go will be absolutely protected,” Lyanna replied, “And a betrothal will cement his grasp in the realm, which he needs now. He’ll accept it.”

“Who do you have in mind?” Elia asked. They had discussed possible betrothals of their children for years. They alreay knew the prime candidates.

“When’s the last time the Vale hosted a royal wedding? Aemma Arryn and Viserys the First? Or Daemon and Rhea Royce?”

 

Chapter 8:

**An honorable Knight of the Vale**


	8. An honourable Knight of the Vale

**Viserra**

 

_ Everything is perfect now. Everything is as it should be. _

Her plan worked. Scaring the Lannister bitch to give a story to the realm succeeded. Her family all believed it and had set King’s Landing on alert. Father was too distracted to notice how much closer Jae had gotten and even Mother was too busy to stop them from being together. Everyone scrambled around the Red Keep now, unaware of the two Targaryen siblings sharing a bed.

Getting Jae to spend more time with her was easy now. Before, she had to plead and make her eyes big to get him to do what she wanted; now all she had to do was ask. It seemed he thought himself protecting her. It was good that the story remained; she liked him being protective.

_ My noble fool. _

Viserra remained in bed, Jae to her side. She looked up at him curiously, lovingly. 

She wore her typical white nightgown, which was becoming normal habit at mid-day. She was recovering and stayed in bed most hours now. 

She and Jae talked sweet nothings and she assuaged his every concern whenever he brought up the imaginary assassins. He swore to save her from them and anyone that would come after her.

“Oh Jae,” she said, “I’m safe; I’m safe here with you.”

“Wait here,” Jae suddenly said, surprising her.

She felt at a loss with his sudden movement. He got out of bed and went to her closet. 

Viserra waited to see what he was doing. Finally, he turned around and revealed a metal chestpiece. It was dark and tinged with a metallic red color. Viserra looked up at him expectantly.

“For winning the melee,” he said and smiled. He placed the chestpiece on the bed and turned back into the closet. He placed two large pauldrons on the bed near the chestpiece, showing her where they would go on the shoulders. Each pauldron was shaped into the head of a dragon, and one had its mouth open and the other its mouth closed. In each of the eyes, there was a shiny red gemstone. 

It was beautiful. She touched the chestpiece and ran her hand on the dragon pauldrons.

She jumped out of bed and into his arms.

“It’s wonderful, brother!” she said excitedly, “Thank you, thank you.” She peckered him with kisses on the cheek. He laughed, though he was having difficulty balancing her as she bounced in his arms. 

They almost fell on the armor. They hit the bed and Viserra took the chance to kiss Jae on the lips. He saw that their situation was different now, as she leaned in to kiss him again.

“Let me move these,” Jae said, getting out of her embrace and putting the armor pieces back in her closet.

When he turned around, she was standing on the bed. He approached her. She put her hand on his chest and kissed his neck. That did the trick.

Jae put his arm around her and they fell back onto the bed. She stared up at him, studying his strong jaw and serious eyes. She leaned close to his side and took a whiff of him. He smelled like soot and man. Viserra almost moaned.

“I don’t care what Mother or Father say,” Jae started, “I’m not leaving your side. No one’s going to harm my sister.”

_ He should have said because he loves me and wants to marry me. I suppose that’s close enough for now. _

“Thank you, brother,” Viserra replied, “And I won’t let any harm come to you.”

They both shared a laugh.

“Aye,” Jae said, “You fought off a surprise attack and won the squire’s melee. I should be taking lessons from you now, huh?”

“I’m sure there are a few things you can teach me,” Viserra laughed.

They shared a chuckle and Viserra took the opportunity to lean in closer and steal a kiss. Jae looked at her for a moment, studying her face. Then he leaned in and stole a kiss himself. His hands were around her waist and they began to drop to her hips. 

Viserra opened her mouth and forced her tongue inside his, making the kiss more passionate and heated. She began to turn her body until she was nearly straddling him.

The cloth that clung to her face began to rub on his face and she winced at the bit of pain from the scar on her eye.

Jae stopped. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she replied.  _ Only upset that your tongue isn’t still in my mouth. _

“We should be more careful, I don’t want to cause you harm,” Jae said.

_ That won’t do. _

Viserra began to peel the cloth off her face. Jae protested and held her hand.

“The maester said I would be taking it off any day now,” she said to him.

She continued until the cloth was entirely off her face. She winced a bit once she tugged the final bit off.

When she was done, she looked back to Jae. He was looking at her strangely, a mix of his usual brotherly admiration with sadness.

_ What is it? _

Viserra was confused for a moment. And then she panicked.

“Am I not still beautiful?” she asked, almost shaking.

_ Am I now hideous? Will Jae not love me anymore? _

Viserra began to hyperventilate. She had never been so injured in swordplay before, so she never worried about her looks. What would happen now?

_ I’ll kill the Lannister bitch! I should have never let her walk away free! _

“You’re perfect,” Jae replied, stopping all of her thoughts. 

She continued to look up at him as he touched her cheek. He ran his thumb along her scar. It ran down her cheek and right above her eyebrow.

Viserra still felt insecure, but his words began to calm her.

“You promise?” she asked weakly, letting him touch her face sweetly.

In response, Jae got out a bed and put his hand out for her. She took it and walked out of bed. They both approached her Myrish mirror until she stood in front of it, him behind her.

“Look,” he said, “You’re still the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms.”

He was right. Even with the subtle scar on her face, her face was spared much of the damage. She moved a strand of her hair over the scar and it was totally covered. She looked just as she did before. 

Jae moved that strand of hair behind her ear and held her face. He made her look at the scar.

“I’d wager if you’re even more beautiful,” he said, “Now you even look dangerous, like the warrior princess you are.”

She considered his words. She did look dangerous. She changed her face to make different expressions, and found that now every look she had had an element of ferocity. She angry face would be doubly effective. And the armor he gifted her would find a perfect warrior queen.

Viserra smiled and leaned back into his chest.

_ Jae, you always know how to make me feel better. _

_ Once we’re married, I wonder if I’ll ever be able to make up to you all the good you do me. _

The thought made Viserra smile, particularly when she thought of all the ways she would please him in their marriage bed. She wouldn’t let him leave until he was properly spent.

She couldn’t let…

Viserra scowled. Myrcella, the cunt, had taken Jae before her. The whore tempted him like the slut she was. She probably snuck into his room at night and grinded herself on him.

It made her sick to think of it. Even if the whore was lying, Viserra remembered how intimate the two had been on that bench in the gardens.

“What is it?” Jae asked, seeming to notice her change in expression.

_ Nothing, brother. Just the thought of you bedding some random whore behind my back! _

Viserra quieted her mind. She shouldn’t be angry with Jae. Never. Clearly this was her fault. She had messed up in some way. She didn’t go after him sooner. She didn’t make herself available. Besides, every time they were intimate now he was always so hesitant.

She had failed to make herself available and he had fallen in with some whore. Of course that was it. She always knew that Jae looked at her as more than a sister and snuck more than a few glances at her. And Rhaenys had confirmed it. What else was he to do with his unsatisfied lust for her, if he couldn’t take her? He’d take some whore instead.

Viserra was upset at herself for letting that happen. He needed to know she would satisfy all his desires.

“Jae,” she said in a high voice, her violet eyes looking up at his.

She leaned back further until her ass was pressed against his groin. Her hands went to her dress straps.

Jae grabbed her straps, aware of what she was doing.

She only looked at him, telling him to let go with her eyes. He did so, and she dropped her nightgown. She heard Jae’s breath hitch. Looking in the mirror, she saw her half-naked torso, her gown on the floor and only her smallclothes on her. Jae remained behind her, looking at her body in the mirror.

“Can you pull them down for me?” she requested, running her hand only the hemline of her smallclothes.

“Serra, are you sure you want to do this?” Jae asked, his eyes not leaving her body, but now somewhat more concerned.

“Yes,” she replied. She could feel him getting harder against her ass and she moaned out loud. “Please.”

Jae grabbed the fabric around her hips and pulled it down. He got down on his knees and took them all the way down, leaving his face an inch from her ass. When he was done, he got behind her again and held her. 

She always imagined Jae looking at her like this when she gazed upon herself in the mirror. She felt beautiful, in front of the only man that could see her like this.

Her long silver-gold hair fell down to her ass. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her breasts, and Jae took no time holding and playing with them. She moaned girlishly as he squeezed her sumptuous tits.

She was getting wet. Viserra opened her legs in a V and felt the air move through her exposed core. Jae seemed to take note and stared down at her little slit in the mirror.

_ Oh, big brother. This was always meant to be, you gazing upon my body. Have me. Have all of me. _

She grabbed his hands again and slowly ran them down her body until they reached her womanhood. Jae began to play her her cunt and she was dripping at his every touch.

She needed him to know that he would never need a whore to satisfy his urges. She would be there for him. 

“All of me,” Viserra moaned. She still grabbed one of his hands and made him reach his fingers between her pussy and back towards her asshole. “Everything you touch is yours to do with as you please, whenever you want, however you want, wherever you want. I am yours. Any fantasy, any inkling or curiosity, I will satisfy it.”

Viserra moaned as Jae began to finger her and play with her clit with his other hand. The sensation of her rough callous hand on her sensitive nub was too great.

Viserra reached her hands back to play with his dark hair. Viserra felt like a goddess.

“Serra,” Jae moaned as he began kissing her neck.

Viserra snaked her way out of his grasp and turned around. She saw that he was still in his regular shirt and trousers. And she could tell he was excited and he wanted her.

She wanted to mount him immediately, but she couldn’t get the thought of that whore in his bed. Then she realized what she had to do.

_ The bitch must have serviced him like a whore. I’ll show him I can do better. _

Viserra walked up to him and pressed her breasts against him.

“Sit down,” she said sultrily.

Jae obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Viserra got to her knees and began to run her hands up and down his legs. She put her face between his legs and saw the need in his face.

“I want you to take your clothes off,” she said.

“Aye,” Jae breathed. 

He began to pull off his shirt. Viserra went between his legs and helped pull down his trousers. She could see how big and hard he was.

“Viserra,” Jae said, looking down at her both winded and excited. “When did you learn to do all this?”

“I’ve always thought about doing this with you, big brother,” Viserra said, pulling down his smallclothes and taking his cock in hand.

Viserra stared at the member wondrously. She had seen him naked before, having snuck into his bathhouse at the Water Gardens months ago. But this was so much better. Her brother’s hard cock was everything she dreamed of.

“Serra,” Jae said, holding her cheek. 

She wondered how long she had been staring at his cock. Viserra responded by beginning to stroke up and down. Jae leaned back and groaned, and Viserra could feel her own excitement.

Then she leaned down and kissed the head of his cock. Jae groaned and played with her hair. She could feel her long silver locks run down to her ass.

“Serra,” Jae suddenly said, sounding serious, “You know what’s going to happen because of all this, don’t you?”

“Let them try to stop us,” Viserra said, equally serious, “They can’t tell you what to do nor what I can do. I don’t belong anywhere but where I want to be. And right now, that’s between my brother’s legs with my mouth on his cock.”

Viserra gave him a serious look and descended down on the hard member. Jae tightened his grip on her hair.

Viserra began to suck him off faster and deeper, taking more and more of him down her throat. She felt a need to stop when she started to gag, but she fought it off. She leaned further down until she took all of him. Jae groaned wildly and pushed her head down. Viserra ignored her instinct to breath and smiled at his response. She began to lick his balls while he cock was down her throat and Jae groaned harder.

Jae released her hair and Viserra leaned back and took a deep breath. She felt tears fall down her cheeks but she couldn’t fight the smile on her face. The look on his face was amazing, a mix of wonder and mad lust.  _ Just how I like him. _

Viserra took all of him down her throat again. She grabbed his hands and made him grip her hair hard. Jae moaned as she again licked his balls. 

She did the same thing a few more times until he suddenly ejaculated once she pulled off his dick. His seed hit her lips, neck and tits.

Viserra smiled. She played with his seed as he began to catch his breath.

“Get on the bed, Jae,” Viserra ordered.

Jae looked down at her and then obeyed. Getting back on her bed. She crawled on top of him and smiled down at his beautiful face. She licked the remaining seed on her lips and rubbed her cunt against his hardening cock.

“I want it, Jae,” Viserra begged. “I want it now and I want it hard.”

That seemed to excite him more and he took hold of her thighs. He helped place her core against his penis and Viserra eagerly took it in hand.

Once the member was hard after a few strokes, Viserra looked down at him. “I love you,” Viserra said and put his cock inside her.

Viserra moaned and felt him fill her up.

Jae looked up at her lovingly, pleadingly. He was hers and she was his. They were now one and no others could separate them.

Viserra imagined having him again that night, and the next day, and at Summerhall. She imagined them breeding the most beautiful children.

Viserra rocked her hips as Jae gripped her ass. “Here,” she said, grabbing his hands and moving them so he was spreading her cheeks as he fucked her. She could feel his fingers touching her holes and she moaned weakly.

Jae fucked her harder, slapping her ass and grabbing her hair with one hand. 

They fucked hard and fast, his cock deep inside her dripping cunt. She came while looking down at him, the man whom she loved more than all the world. He came inside her and Viserra felt his warmth in her stomach.

Coming down from their highs, Viserra laid on his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt so warm, so safe.

“This is how it’s supposed to be,” she said, after they had laid there awhile, “When I was little I always thought of us marrying.”

“I remember you telling me that,” Jae said.

“I was always sure I would,” Viserra said, “And I still am.”

“Viserra,” Jae replied, almost scoffing, “You know how I feel for you. Regardless of my feelings about betrothals, I couldn’t imagine you marrying someone else.”

“Then you won’t either,” Viserra said seriously.

Jae looked down at her. He knew what she was referring to.

“I forgive you,” she said, “But never think of leaving me for anyone else. We will marry and take Summerhall soon, and everyone will just have to get used to it.”

Jae smiled. “Aegon said he always thought we’d marry.”

Viserra chuckled. “I don’t trust Aegon to be the most insightful of our family, but mayhaps he’s right occasionally.” She laid against his chest. “Rhaenys will be happy for us, and grandmother will too, I am sure.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain,” Jae replied, “She doesn’t have the best experience with such unions.”

Viserra still couldn’t get over how hesitant he was when approaching their marriage.  _ He must be worried about declaring our love to the world. He needs encouragement. _

“Do you love me?” Viserra asked. 

Jae looked down at her, like her question didn’t make sense.

“Of course,” he answered.

Viserra smiled and kissed his cheek, just as she had done as a child. Jae smiled at her like he always did. Their relationship was special. She and her brother got along and loved each other. He was her protector and her confidant. It was something to cherish.

But it was different now, and he needed to see that.

“You love me,” Viserra said, sounding upset, “Then why isn’t your hand on my ass?”

Jae looked surprised at that, but Viserra’s angry eyes wouldn’t let him out of it. He grabbed one of her ass cheeks and Viserra smiled.

She kissed his cheek again.“I love you too, big brother,” she said, sounding innocent and sweet.

  
  


  * A WEEK LATER  -



 

“WHAT?!” Viserra yelled.

Immediately everyone at the table looked at her. Queen Elia, Rhaella, Dany, Viserys and Aegon all looked shocked. Her mother looked upset. Her father looked concerned. And Jae looked only disappointed. It was mid-day, and they were having a typical family meal until now.

“Viserra,” Rhaella said, her mouth still agape, “You know you are not to question your father’s will, much less raise your voice in his presence.”

“But he said I was betrothed to some Bronze Cun-”

“Viserra!” Lyanna roared, preventing her from completing her sentence. 

Her father still looked surprised at her outburst. Viserra knew why he would. She never did such things. She had broken her guise. Viserra cursed herself for doing such a thing. But what he told her was too terrible and disgusting to maintain a smiling face and play the loving daughter.

“You’ve been betrothed to a knight of the Vale,” Rhaegar repeated, “We’ve exchanged letters to Lord Royce and his son Andar is a proper lad in need of a wife.”

“But you said I would be free to choose whom I would marry,” Viserra said, trying to control herself and prevent another outburst.

“Yes, I did, but the changes in the realm have necessitated you marrying sooner,” Rhaegar explained, “We need allies. And I haven’t forgotten my promise. Lord Arryn and I agreed that if you are dissatisfied with Ser Andar you may marry another knight of the Vale.”

Viserra felt rage building in her stomach. There was a blaze inside her and it was all she could do not to scream.

Jae only looked at her knowingly. He reached under the table and grabbed her hand. Viserra felt herself calming down, but she could not get over the revelation that she was promised to some Vale fucker in the middle of the nowhere in the mountains.

“Brother,” Daenerys suddenly said, “Are all of us betrothed now?”

“Not all of you,” Rhaegar explained, “But you are to find someone before the next moon, or someone will be chosen for you. The realm was at peace not a fortnight ago but apparently that is not meant to be. Jaehaerys.” Jae looked at his father. “Lady Shireen Baratheon was originally betrothed to Willas Tyrell. I have cancelled that union. I’m engaging you to Lady Shireen and ending any possibility of a Baratheon insurrection. I want to see the Princess of Summerhall take the perched dragon as her new banner.”

Jae didn’t betray any of the disappointment Viserra hoped he would, but she could see he was not happy with what he heard.  _ What we he be? That girl would likely give him mutated children. _ Viserra was sick with what she was hearing. If not for Jae squeezing her hand, she didn’t know what she would do.

“Aegon,” Rhaegar said. Everyone turned to the Crown Prince, who looked just as unhappy as herself. “Your mother and I have chosen half a dozen candidates for your wife. You’re already too old and our house needs another heir. I’m giving you until the next moon to choose one of them.”

Aegon looked towards his mother sadly. He was likely thinking of Tyene. Any woman he married would force him to get rid of his mistress.

“And I father?” Rhaenys curiously. 

There was an ominous tone in the air. It seemed everyone had to abandon their current trajectories because of the Baratheon threat. Viserra hated knowing that.

“The same, for all of you,” Rhaegar said, “Discuss with your mothers the candidates they’ve chosen for you.” Her father seemed frustrated with having to explain everything, or mayhaps he was frustrated at having to make such drastic decisions for his children.

Viserra turned to her mother. Her upset and confident expression said it all. This was her doing. 

And to think Viserra had celebrated so recently. Myrcella Lannister had left for the Westerlands with her mother. Jae shared her bed. Rhaenys even promised to prod her mother and grandmother to allow her to marry Jae.

Looking around the table, she could see that each of them, Jae, Rhae, Dany and Aeg, all looked different degrees of angry. They had been free before now.

She had to do something. She had to do something now before Jae was separated from her and she was shipped off to some bloody castle in the Vale!

“Father,” Viserra said, turning to him. Her father looked at her expectantly, but reserved. He was likely prepared to quell another outburst, now that he had recently heard one from her. But Viserra wouldn’t be so foolish. “There are several heirs of Vale houses in the Keep, are there not?” Rhaegar nodded, as did her grandmother, who sat near her. “I’ll speak with some of them tonight, and I’ll let you know which one I favor.” 

Lyanna looked at her suspiciously. She naturally didn’t believe Viserra would give up on her brother so easily. Rhaegar looked at her and scrunched his eyebrows. It was an odd assertion, but one he had to accept.

“I shall abide by your decision,” her father said. “I ask that you take the time to get to know them first, and know that if you cannot find a worthy one soon, Andar Royce shall marry you. That is our agreement with the Vale.”

“Of course, father,” Viserra said, with a little smile.

Her mother looked at her unbelievingly. 

Viserra only went back to eating and paid her no attention.

 

__________ __________

 

“Are you prepared, sister?” Rhaenys asked, helping Viserra into her dress.

“Yes,” Viserra said. “Is Jae already in the Throne Room?”

“He’s sitting next to Aegon hearing the petitioners,” Rhaenys explained. Rhaenys finally fit the dress on her. “I don’t know why you made me do all the work on this dress all night.”

“My mother is preparing for me to do something dramatic,” she said, “I couldn’t let her come in my chambers and see it.”

“But you are doing something dramatic, sister,” Rhaenys smirked. She shook her head. “I won’t forgive you for making me find a bloody betrothal by the year’s end.”

“Worry not,” Viserra explained, “Father and our mothers will be too consumed with Jae and I to worry about you or Aegon.” Viserra turned to her mirror. She breathed in and out, and she smiled. 

“They are going to have their hands full with you,” Rhaenys said. She kissed her sister’s cheek and squeezed her hand. “I’ve told Aegon that you have chosen your betrothed. He’ll tell father that you’ve come to tell him who it is once you enter the Throne Room.”

“Perfect,” Viserra said, “Let mother scream”

 

___ ___________

 

Viserra walked into the Throne Room. Immediately she heard the murmur of the crowd as she walked toward the throne. Rhaenys walked behind her, drawing a similar amount of attention.

Viserra smiled. She was used to the attention, but the looks her dress was getting were different. Her march to the Iron Throne become more confident with every step.

Finally she arrived, and the crowd made room for the Targaryen princesses.

On the throne, her father looked confused to see her. Aegon approached the throne and spoke into his ear. Her father smiled at Aegon’s words. Viserra turned to Jae, who looked confused at what she was doing. He would forgive her. Seven hells, he might love her for it.

Her father beckoned her to come forward, expecting her to explain who she had chosen to marry. As she approached the throne, her smile plastered on her face, the figure on her dress became more prominent. Her father looked down and saw it. He seemed confused and he searched her face for an answer. Then she saw the revelation on his face. He was sitting up now. He understood.

Sewn on her dress was the figure of a red dragon perched on a white weirwood, the banner of House Targaryen of Summerhall.

 

Next chapter:

**Blood**

 


	9. Blood

**Viserra**

 

“Viserra, what is this?” her father said, still shocked.

“I’ve chosen my betrothed, father,” Viserra simply said, and she looked over to Jae. He was just as shocked as their father, and Viserra saw that Aegon was as well, though his was a more nervous expression.

“And I’m to assume that taking your brother’s banner is just coincidental?” Rhaegar said, becoming more annoyed. He looked over at Jae, who continued to stare at her.

“No, father,” Viserra said, “It’s rather appropriate for a wife to take their husband’s banner.”

Rhaegar stared down at her, angry, certainly, more more surprised than anything else. Viserra knew he might be. _I’ve never shown him this side of me._ Apart from her outburst the day before, she almost never appeared anything but a dutiful, if spoiled, daughter. But that’s what fathers were supposed to be, weren’t they?

“Everyone out,” Rhaegar said. Grandmaester Marwyn walked toward the throne, trying to hear what the king had said. Before he reached it, Rhaegar stood up. “I want everyone to leave now!”

The crowd murmured and gossipped as they left the Great Hall. Her father looked over to Jae, demanding him to come speak to him. Suddenly, Rhaenys walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Viserra looked over to her sister, who appeared nervous for her.

“I pray this works, sister,” Rhaenys said, “Going public with your intentions… I can’t imagine what will happen.”

The crowd was nearly gone and the hall almost empty. Their father was speaking to Jae in a low but angry tone, and Jae just took it all. But he didn’t look guilty, thankfully. Viserra smiled. Her love was defiant for her.

“Worry not,” Viserra said to her sister, “Father has no choice now. Besides, I am still his little girl, despite however peaved he may be. He will allow this, despite whatever my mother says to him.”

“Whatever happens, know that I will be there to help,” Rhaenys said, kissing her hand.

When the throne room was empty, all that were left were Viserra, Jae, Aegon, Rhaenys and the king. When Rhaegar was done scolding Jae, who barely opened his mouth but shot an angry glare, he grabbed his arm. 

“What have you done to your sister?” Rhaegar asked.

That made Viserra worry. She had to put out that fire now before it spread.

“It’s what we both decided, father,” Viserra said, trying to sound equally innocent and mature. It was not an easy thing to appear a loving, yet defiant daughter. But she would find a way to straddle between the two. “We both love each other.”

Rhaegar turned to Viserra, his look not angry nor upset, but disappointed. 

“Rhaenys, Aegon, leave us.” They obeyed, leaving Viserra and Jae alone with the king. “Viserra, I’ve never known you to go against my wishes,” Rhaegar started, “You’ve never acted out of line, or brazen, or foolish. I even wondered if you even had your mother’s temperament.” He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. “What have you done?” he asked, his teeth grinding.

“I-” Viserra started.

“Father,” Jae interrupted, coming down from the high deck of the throne and next to Viserra. “It’s what I have done. I decided to name Viserra my wife and bring her to Summerhall. I could not bare a day without her, and I will not.”

Viserra was surprised by Jae’s interruption. She had expected him to intervene on her behalf; he always would, being the loving brother. But to take all their father’s wrath as they defended their union? Viserra couldn’t have been more thrilled.

“So you’d wed and bed your baby sister?” Rhaegar asked, sounding annoyed. 

“She’s flowered and a grown woman, and I would treat her better than any lord that would dare try to claim her,” Jae defended.

Viserra stifled a laugh at Jae pretending he hadn’t already bedded her. She also tried to fight the intense smile from forming on her face. _Oh, brother, my love._

Their father turned to them, his jaw tightening. “And you, daughter? You agreed to this union?”

Viserra put the face of an innocent bride. “Yes, father, I know we defied you and this is not expected, but can you not see that we love each other?” Viserra smiled to Jae, who did not return it. Viserra didn’t express her disappointment, but she would have to see about Jae’s intermittent enthusiasm for their marriage.

“I see that you care for each other; you always had a special bond,” Rhaegar said. Viserra was excited to hear him say that, but she was suspicious about how his voice dropped at the last second. “But nevertheless, I voiced my displeasure with these marriages for a reason! These unions have sullied our family for generations.”

Viserra felt her blood boil. She hated hearing that. It was no better than hearing the septas that called her grandmother and her children unnatural! 

“We are-” Jae tried to explain, but it was Viserra’s turn to interrupt him.

“We don’t care what the low-bred fools of the kingdoms think” Viserra snapped, “Whether they like it or not, it is enshrined in doctrine and we shall be together. We won’t let the septons control a royal marriage.”

Her father shot her another surprised look. Admittedly, she was overly aggressive in her defense. Her father had never heard her speak this way. His expression then turned angry. 

“It is not the septons that I’m thinking about,” he said. Again, he started grinding his teeth. “It isn’t even this impetuous, foolish decision you two have made without my permission.” He waved toward them. “Did you not hear me yesterday?! I have betrothed you to a knight of the Vale. And you, Jaehaerys, are to marry Shireen Baratheon.” He stood up and stomped toward them. “What do you expect me to say when Lord Stannis and Jon Arryn stand before me? Forgive me, you’ll have to forgo a king’s promise, and try not to think about rebelling? Viserra, were you not so recently attacked by rebels?! Have you two lost your minds?!?”

He stood before them, seething. Viserra wanted to yell that there never were any rebels that attacked her, but she knew the consequences would only be more dire if she did. She turned to Jae, to see if he had any response. 

He saw that she was looking up at him, and he took her hand in his own. Their father saw that. 

“I’m going to have to deal with the consequences of this now,” Rhaegar said, turning away from them. “Regardless, I can’t have you two near each other and risk you losing your maidenhead. Viserra, you’re going to the Maidenvault.”

“What?” they both replied.

“Barristan!” Rhaegar called out. The old knight entered the throne room. “Take my daughter to the Maidenvault, where she is to be protected and out of sight.”

Viserra felt her blood turn cold. She turned to Jae, who simply looked angry at her. “Jae,” she said, before Barristan touched her shoulder.

She was dragged off, the knights of the King’s Guard taking her away.

 

__________

 

**Aegon**

 

Aegon couldn’t say he was surprised at what he had heard earlier, but he never imagined that it would be as sudden and dramatic it was. He was on his way to his father’s solar. Lord Stannis and Ser Ander Royce had arrived that morning. As a prince of the realm, he attended such meetings often. Usually, though, his brother was alongside him.

_Jaehaerys, my stupid little brother._

Aegon always knew that Viserra had a crush on Jae growing up, having seen her endless kisses and bright eyes for her Northern brother. And she evidently never got over it when he returned home from the North. Often, her affections were so obvious that Aegon wondered if Jae knew and shared the same feelings. Aegon even tried to figure out how his brother felt days earlier, when joked that Viserra would want to be his wife. Jae’s surprised expression told him that those feelings were one-sided and Aegon told himself they would probably be forgotten in the coming months, when Jae was at Summerhall and Viserra was surrounded by handsome knights.

It seemed that his little brother was better at hiding his emotions than he previously thought.

But now all was revealed and his father would have to deal with the mess.

Aegon passed through the gates of the Red Keep into the inner castle of Maegor’s Holdfast. He shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t get the angry and perplexed look of his father out of his mind.

_What a stupid display._

If his little brother and sister had found themselves in love, which they apparently had, then someone would bleed for it. It was the way things worked when highborns foolishly put love above duty. His father and Queen Lyanna were evidence of that. Aegon thought his brother knew that. Even Aegon knew he would have to give up his affection for Tyene when it meant securing the realm.

He went to him that night after hearing Viserra had been locked in the Maidenvault. However, Rhaenys had already gotten to Jae’s bedchamber and told him that she would be speaking to him. Aegon could only catch a glimpse of his brother before Rhaenys closed the door and went on speaking to him about whatever she knew. Aegon could only imagine what she would say. A master of gossip, she probably knew something about what her father would decide come morning, or what their mothers or grandmother would say to him. Arianne and Tyene had pestered him with endless questions that night.

Aegon hoped to catch his brother in the training yard in the morning, but Lord Stannis’ early arrival forced him to attend his father’s solar. Jae’s lack of attendance made it clear that he was being reprimanded, or maybe his father didn’t want the two angry lords to see the man that was getting in the way of their betrothals.

Aegon arrived outside his father’s solar, to see a group of knights in yellow at the end of the hall. With a closer look, he saw that it was black stag on a yellow field. 

_Baratheon._

Aegon stilled for a moment, remembering how his sister had been attacked by Robert supporters a fortnight ago. But then he remembered that Stannis had come to treat with his father, to explain just that incident. Despite his father’s exorbitant response to the threat of an old foe turning up again, Aegon chalked up the incident to old rebels with a grudge; Stannis would never rebel. And why would he show up to the Red Keep if he would?

The group of Baratheon knights broke away and revealed a balding, angry-looking man in the center. 

_Stannis._

It was impossible to forget the man’s face. The only person with a possibly grumpier expression was Tywin, and Aegon wondered which man he wanted to be around less.

“Prince Aegon,” Stannis said, approaching him.

Aegon grumbled inwardly. He truly did not want to talk to the man.

“Lord Stannis,” Aegon said, “I believe we were going to have a discussion with my father.”

“We were,” Stannis said, “But I’ve been forced to wait for Andar Royce to make his insipid complaints.”

“Forgive me, my lord. I’m sure it will be over soon.”

“Hmm, they’re discussing the younger prince and his sister demanding a betrothal, to each other.”

“I would not be surprised,” Aegon said flippantly.

Stannis looked unamused with Aegon’s sarcasm. “This concerns me as well,” Stannis started, “My daughter was set to marry the heir of Highgarden until the incident a fortnight ago. Then the king cancels that arrangement and asks her marry the younger prince.” Stannis folded his arms. “No doubt because he fears some return of my deceased brother’s rebellion.”

Aegon really should have been discussing this with his father, but he knew that Stannis probably wanted to speak to him specifically about this for a reason.

“Your point, my lord?” Aegon asked.

“The king may be intractable with regards to that old dispute,” Stannis said, “Gaining Storm’s End after was not an easy feat for me, despite ending the siege after the Trident, and now the slightest whiff of rebellion set him ablaze. My brother’s failed rebellion died with him and that is that. Any who hint of avenging him in my land will be destroyed.”

Aegon paused a moment. “I understand; thank you.”

“But that does not give your father leave to decide my daughter’s fate” Stannis said, “I won’t have her dishonored by re-assigning her betrothal after betrothal on a whim.”

Aegon gave Stannis a dark look, darker than he was used to giving. But such a man would only respect curtness and action, not pretty words or promises.

“I will discuss it with my father,” Aegon said.

Aegon turned away from Stannis and the Baratheon knights and approached the door to his father’s solar, which was guarded by Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur.

“My father accepted terms no lord would ever accept!” Aegon heard, “That she might marry another knight of the Vale if she so chooses. Our house accepted that humiliation on the promise that a Valeman would marry a princess.” 

“Mind who you’re speaking to, Ser Ander,” Aegon heard again. It was the voice of the Hand, Lord Connington.

“I am,” Ser Ander said, “But this is an insult not only on my house but the whole Vale of Arryn.”

Aegon approached the door, getting a look from Ser Arthur before he knocked on the door and let Aegon inside. The sun-lit room had in it his father, Lord Connington, Ser Andar, and someone wearing the bronze-colored tunic Aegon guessed was one of Ser Andar’s brothers.

The men looked at him, and his father pointed to a seat Aegon took.

“You’ve not even heard the crown’s response,” his father said, “There is no official betrothal other than that which I’ve discussed with your father and Lord Arryn.”

“Everyone’s heard of the princess’s dress,” Ser Andar said, “Promising herself to her brother. What? She’s supposed to go to the Vale now, forgetting what all the realm saw yesterday? How can we even know she’s still a maiden?”

That set a blaze in his father’s eyes. “Quiet!” he said, standing up. He looked down at Ser Andar, who appeared nervous but still held up his head in defiance. “I’ll not have my daughter insulted in front of me!”

Aegon waited a moment, as Ser Andar sat down slowly next to his brother. Clearly, he was rethinking his strategy. His father wouldn’t sit and hear accusations and insults. 

“Apologies,” Ser Andar said, “Nevertheless, a deal was made on behalf of my lord and my father. We expect to have that pledge fulfilled.”

His father ran his hand through his hair, coming down from his frustration. “The crown still seeks to honor its arrangements. The incident yesterday will not get in the way of that.”

Ser Andar looked at his brother a moment. “Then we’d ask that the stipulation of her choice be removed,” he said, “She can marry into House Royce and we will dismiss the events of yesterday.”

His father looked surprised at that and didn’t speak. 

“So you’d marry her yourself?” Aegon chimed in.

Ser Andar shrugged. “I would honor her and protect her,” he said, “And I was the primary candidate in this arrangement.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jae entered. Everyone turned to him and looked surprised. 

“No, you shall not, Ser Andar,” he said.

“Jaehaerys!” his father said, upset at Jae’s interruption.

“I will not allow anyone to have her,” Jae said, shaking his head.

Ser Andar stood up, his brother behind him. “We made a deal with the crown!”

“Jae, this is not the time,” his father said, coming around his desk as Jae got into the face of Andar.

“My lords, please let us discuss this before someone does something reckless” Lord Connington tried to say.

Jae moved out of Andar’s face and went to face his father.

“Father, I officially request Viserra’s hand,” Jae said, his arms crossed. 

His father was still upset at him. “No.”

Before his father could finish, Jae pointed to Andar. “So she’s promised to him?”

“That she is,” Ser Andar said defensively, “She’ll be Lady of Runestone and nothing will change that.”

“So you say,” Jae replied. He took in a deep breath. “I demand a duel for her hand.”

Everyone reacted immediately.

“Jaehaerys!” his father said again.

“What?” Aegon said. 

“Your Grace,” Lord Connington, holding up his hand, trying to de-escalate the situation.

“What? Am I not entitled to it?” Jae asked, “Are the knights of the Vale really so cowardly? I thought honor mattered up there? Apparently not.”

“Why you fucking-” Ser Andar said, anger in his voice.

“I will not permit this,” Rhaegar said, sounding resolute.

“Viserra and I won’t accept anything else,” Jae said, “And I _will_ fight for her.”

 

**Viserra**

 

Viserra touched the scar on her face, running her finger from the top of her brow down to her chin. 

_The Maidenvault. What a pitiful excuse for a Keep._

Her bedchamber was just like her other in the Holdfast. A bed, dressers, a mirror, and a bath off to the side. But now, she was contained in the room and couldn’t leave. After being confined to the small keep, Viserra was permitted next to no access to anyone but the guards and the two girls currently brushing her hair.

“And then Lord Stannis showed up too,” Elia Sand said to her younger sister.

“What then?” Obella asked.

“I don’t know much but Ari and Tye said that he wanted to clear his name, and he wasn’t too happy with his daughter not being betrothed to Willas anymore,” Elia explained.

This was now the best way for Viserra to get information. The day prior, after being confined in the vault, her mother showed up and proceeded to whine and bitch about Viserra’s “display” and “scene.” It was all Viserra could do to not to go cross-eyed from rolling her eyes. Thereafter her mother explained that she was to remain the Maidenvault until Jae left for Summerhall, and she would not have contact with anyone except for her guards, Elia and Obella. When asked whether she could see her sister, her mother said that Rhaenys had spoken with her grandmother and mother earlier and tried to convince them to let her marry Jae. Apparently, Lyanna believed Rhaenys had been working alongside Viserra in marrying her to Jae, and that was enough to convince their father to barr Rhaenys from seeing her too.

Viserra scowled as she looked onto the city from her window. The morning sun shined on gold tips of the Sept of Baelor. The reminder of the old king reinforced how trapped she was.

_She thinks me some Daena the Defiant, needing protection from myself._

Of course, it was her father too. He was quick to lock her up and take her from Jae, betrothe her to some bronze fuck in the Vale, give her brother to a stonewoman. 

Viserra huffed. _He will see. He will have no choice but to give me Jae._

“And what did the king do?” Obara asked.

“He said he wanted to find those that attacked our dear princess here,” Elia said, offering Viserra a warm smile. 

Viserra offered a smile and turned her head and picked up a bundle of her hair. “Comb the ends,” she said.

Elia happily began brushing the ends of Viserra’s long silky hair.

Viserra preferred when Jae did it. Just like she preferred when he helped her dress, put on her jewelry, wrap his large hands around her throat and kissed her neck…

Viserra felt herself get wet and remembered the week of carnal pleasures she had had. Her brother was a more than eager lover and he felt so good inside of her. 

And then her father had tried to give her away and forced her to put an end to that.

It wouldn’t do to stay here any longer. Though Jae could defend his love for her, he would not have her with him. He needed her. Their father or mother might do anything to force himself to abandon her and put up whatever barriers they could from marrying her. A prince’s honor, security in the realm, even protection for Viserra herself, they would use whatever they could to make him give her up.

She had to escape. 

More than once she tried to find the distance of her window to the ground, find out the schedules of the guards, and looked for any secret passages between the rooms. The Red Keep had enough of them, it stood to reason that there might be some in the Maidenvault.

“Well do you know what the king’s gonna do?” Obella asked. “The Vale is angry and the Stormlands are accused.”

“No idea,” Elia replied, “Ari and Tyene said that Aegon’s too busy to tell them anything.”

Viserra ran through the options she had. She could disguise herself a peasant and sneak into the Keep. She could feign some kind of emergency and slip out from her guards’ view. If she didn’t manage to escape, she could take a more long-form approach. Escape to Summerhall once Jae arrived there. Slice the throat of whatever Valeman dared to claim her. No matter what, she would not let herself lose her brother. Viserra put a hand to her stomach.

_I won’t let anyone get in the way._

“Princess Viserra,” Obara said, “I am certain the king will let you marry your brother. Prince Jaehaerys is lucky to have such a wonderful and beautiful sister.”

Viserra smiled at the girl. She might take her as a handmaiden at Summerhall. She was the right amount of obsequious. All she needed was to be less annoying.

“May I have the maids run you a bath, your grace?” Elia asked, having brushed Viserra’s hair for some time.

“No, I want-” Viserra said and stopped. She had an idea.

“Princess?” Elia said.

“Yes, tell the maids to run a bath, and you must do exactly as I say,” Viserra said, causing Elia to look at her curiously.

________ ____

Viserra’s bath had “leaked.” The floor and the rug had been soaked and would be damp all day and night. It was not difficult to convince the guards to send for Elia and Obella’s sisters so they could replace rug and bring more of Viserra’s wardrobe to her room. Despite the keen eyes of King’s Guard, when told that the princess was still naked, they had mostly averted their gaze while Obara and Elia cleaned the room and rolled up the rug. A feminine cry to look away was enough to make the two men close the door and wait for the ladies to finish up. 

When it was over, Obara and Elia walked out of the room carrying the damp rug out.

Once they had found enough privacy, Obara and Elia set down the rug and unrolled it. Viserra fell out and hit the ground.

“Alright, princess,” Obara said, sounding sarcastic, “Is there any other part of this plan?”

“No,” Viserra said, standing up and putting on her hood. “You’ve done your duty.” 

Obara folded her arms and looked displeased. Elia, on the other hand, continued smiling. 

“I shall go back to my sister and pretend you are still there,” Elia said, “We won’t fail you.”

Viserra gave the girl a smile in response, and turned heel down the hall and out of the Maidenvault.

 

**Aegon**

_Brother, I never knew you were such an idiot._

 

Aegon was sitting in the stands near the training yard, as were the rest of his family, Arianne, Tyene and several knights of the Vale and the Stormlands.

To one side of the yard, Ser Andar was having his bronze, rune-plated armor fit onto him by his brother, and on the other, Jae was standing next to his mother whose face was becoming red with her yelling.

“Queen Lyanna isn’t looking forward to this duel, is she?” Aegon japed sadly to his mother, who sat next to him.

“She doesn’t want her boy to get hurt over a stupid quarrel,” his mother explained.

“But the grandmaester and father said it would be to first blood,” Aegon said, “I remember them saying that.”

Elia turned to him, showing her worry and dismay. “He still could get hurt,” she said, “Anything can happen.” It was true. A duel to first blade necessitated armor only on the vital areas of the body. A cut on the leg could result in a deep and infectious wound. Elia shook her head. “All for little Viserra. He should have told us earlier. We could have stopped this madness.”

Aegon looked over to his grandmother who sat next to his father. She held his hand and looked pale. She did not want this either.

Still, Aegon could not deny the logic of it. The men of the Vale prized honor above all else. How they justify their anger when they had a proper showing of prowess and strength?

Aegon looked to the end of the benches where Stannis sat next to his household guard. The man had looked just as upset as he did earlier. When Aegon managed to tell his father what Stannis had told him, Rhaegar decided to speak to him afterwards and explain that he would have to attend to his son who demanded a duel that day. Stannis replied that he wanted to see the man that his daughter was promised to.

“Ugh!” Aegon heard. It was Lyanna. She had finally walked away from her son and continued to fume. Whatever she had said had failed to get through to him. Aegon could only imagine how peeved she was.

First, her son and daughter demand to marry, surprising everyone, but it was also after they had been promised to others, and during a difficult time in the realm. And now her daughter was held in the Maidenvault and her son to duel for the hand of said sister. Aegon looked over to Tyene. She shot him a worrying expression and Aegon felt a pain of guilt. _Would she want me to fight for her?_

Aegon turned around and looked over to his sister, who looked annoyed. Aegon wasn’t surprised. Lyanna had told his mother and father that Rhaenys had been helping Jae and Viserra get together in secret. Or, at least she assumed that, given how Rhae had been trying to convince his mother to let Viserra marry Jae at the time. Aegon couldn’t blame her though. Rhaenys’ presence alongside Viserra in the throne room gave the appearance of the two princesses working together. 

“You don’t think he’ll get hurt, do you?” Aegon heard. It was Daenerys, who sat in between his sister and Viserys. 

“One rarely gets seriously injured in a duel to first blood,” Viserys explained, actually sounding interested in the duel. “That is why it’s reserved for highborns.”

Aegon sat further back into his seat and looked at his sister. “So you probably knew about this, about them, before us.”

Rhaenys sighed. She didn’t answer his question, but Aegon wasn’t surprised, given how their mother sat close to them.

“When you talked to him yesterday, did he mention wanting to do this?” Aegon asked, his hand pointed to the two men about to duel. He was trying to change the topic of conversation.

“No,” Rhaenys replied coolly, “he did not.”

Aegon paused for a moment. Grandmaester Marwyn spoke of the rules of the bout and said the gods would decide the winner. Jae and Andar readied their blades and prepared to attack.

“He must love her,” Aegon said.

“In his own way,” Rhaenys replied.

The match began.

Andar lunged at Jae, who immediately parried and riposted. The bronze knight bounced back and avoided his brother’s blade. Jae slashed at Andar who hit his blade away. Jae began to pace backwards slowly, holding his blade up defensively.

Andar sliced at Jae, who beat the blade back and moved forward quickly, forcing Andar to back up. Jae remained there pacing, until Andar again hit at Jae, who parried and again moved forward, just as he had last time. Aegon saw that Jae was keeping the same distance from Andar with every strike, though he changed his arm's reach every time. 

The pattern in Jae’s attacks seemed somehow familiar. Aegon wondered where he had previously seen it before, when Jae repeated his motion again and this time Andar lunged instead of retreating. Jae was prepared Andar’s blade and hit it to the side. He tried to strike at Andar when his blade hit one of the runes on Andar’s breastplate. Jae’s blade bounced to the side and Andar continued in his lunge toward Jae. The two men fell to the ground with Andar on top of Jae. Aegon heard his grandmother gasp and the two remained still for a moment. In the awkward struggle to get off the ground, Jae dropped his sword and punched Andar in the face. Then the duel became a brawl on the dirt floor.

Another kick to Andar’s gut and Jae had taken control of the brawl as the two tussled on the dirt.

“Cease this!” the Grandmaester said, “Up! This is against the rules!”

Both Jae and Andar pushed each other to the side and Jae got up and picked up his sword. Andar did the same and the two faced off again.

At the grandmaester’s mark, Jae quickly struck at Andar’s foot and made the knight duck down to protect his lower half. Jae took advantage of this and rose his blade to strike at Andar’s arm. A growl from the bronze knight was enough to prove that Jae had cut him. He had won.

Aegon heard Lyanna and his mother sigh in relief, as well as his aunt. His sister looked relieved as well, and Aegon was glad this whole thing was over. 

A knight of the Vale suffering an insult from the crown was one thing. Now they could deal with the mess of broken betrothals and bandits and suspicions of treason. Jae removed his face mask and Aegon heard a gasp again. This time it was from his sister.

Aegon wasn’t sure what she saw so he looked closer at the yard. Everything seemed fine, Andar walked over to his brother and Jae had…

There was blood on the side of his neck and his ear was bleeding. Jae looked over at him and smiled, then he fell to the ground.

All his family looked shocked and Lyanna’s mouth was wide open. Aegon was about to jump into the yard and help his brother. “Ahh!” Aegon heard a scream. But it was not his mother or Lyanna or anyone he had seen on the benches. 

Suddenly a peasant girl ran up to her brother and screamed, holding his head up. 

“Back away from the prince!” Ser Arthur said, before he stopped and nearly dropped his sword.

Aegon paused. It was Viserra. Her silver hair fell onto Jae’s breastplate and tears streamed down her face. She held Jae's head in her lap and cried out into nothing. She screamed and cried so painfully; Aegon had never seen or heard such despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently people didn't understand chapter 10 so let me fix it.


	10. Viserra the Cruel

The image played in her mind again and again. Jae, her Jae, smiling, bleeding, and falling to the ground. She should have said something, done something. He was not supposed to fight for her hand, as lovely as that sounded. They were to defy their parents until they relented and let the lesser lords whine about their false betrothals until they gave up.

But Jae, her Jae, her knight and prince of her own personal guard, the dragon that ruled her heart, he just couldn’t help but act rashly for her. It would have been sweet had the outcome not been so bitter.

Viserra sat by his bed, looking down at his sleeping form. A bandage was wrapped around his head.

 _We may never know if he wakes up_ , _the maester said._

Hearing those words sent her into a fit of anger and tears even greater than she was in before. He had to wake up. He had to wake up soon. They needed to live their lives together. Their dreams: Summerhall, princes and princesses, the realm all to them.

Looking down at his form, Viserra found it hard to not smile, though her every instinct made her want to. Jae’s face always made her smile before.

Viserra took his hand into her own, hoping to feel the subtle beat of his heart. It comforted her.

She honestly couldn’t imagine what she would do if he didn’t wake.

_Kill the bronze fool, first._

Immediately, a pit of rage was released into her veins as she thought about everyone responsible for what happened to her love. The petty knight who dared to ask for her hand and made Jae’s head land on the ground. Her father, for locking her up and leaving Jae to duel for her. Her mother, who despised Viserra’s love for her brother from the very start… Myrcella Lannister. The little bitch who caused her to make up a dangerous story, after provoking her and seducing her brother! Viserra would have to be particularly imaginative in plotting her revenge on the girl.

Jae breathed in deeply and Viserra abandoned her thoughts. Just hearing him breathe was enough to make her think of only him again. She remembered how he picked her up and spun her around after she won the melee. She remembered his kisses and touches. How he picked her up and carried her all around the Red Keep when she was a girl. How he touched her on those nights they shared all last week.

It couldn’t end there. They needed more time together. She would move the heavens if need be.

Viserra felt herself close to tears again. It was odd, really. So often she only cried when she wanted something. Now, she couldn’t control them.

When she begged her father to let her stay in Jae’s chamber while he recovered, the tears she bore were from her heart.

Viserra wondered if that was why her mother agreed to let her stay in Jae’s room. She quickly dismissed the thought. Her mother wasn’t capable of knowing whether Viserra was putting on a façade unless she outright told her. _The woman is so daft. She probably just feels guilty for causing this._

If she had been allowed to marry Jae when she told her mother, then none of this would have happened.

Now, though, Viserra had to wait. For the past two days, she waited. In Jae’s chamber, she dreamed about her brother and eagerly waited for him to look at her again and kiss her cheeks and her lips.

Her mother and father, oddly enough, didn’t question Viserra sleeping in Jae’s bed. Her father probably remembered Viserra having done the same thing when she was a girl and had “nightmares.” Her mother, racked with guilt, likely couldn’t voice any disagreement with her father.

Rhaenys had shown up every now and then to check on her, and to inform her that Aegon, Daenerys and Viserys hoped to help, while her grandmother asked her to come to the family dinner table again. Viserra wouldn’t leave, though.

Turning from her love’s serene face, Viserra looked across the bed and saw herself in the mirror. The once impeccable princess was a mess. Her silver hair was a tangled mess and her eyes were tired, dark spots around them. Her eyes were still shimmering, but they looked more frightening than enchanting. The expression on her face was one of exhaustion and depression. Her scar on her face seemed more prominent now. Viserra wondered if she really did look like the dangerous, beautiful dragon queen her brother had described; without his encouragement, she thought she may soon lose all her looks alongside her sanity.

_I can’t do this without you, my love._

Viserra grabbed his hand and felt his palm against hers, savoring the touch and feeling his heart beat.

Suddenly, Viserra felt the bed begin to move under her. She quickly moved and looked down at Jae, who was squinting and now moving his arms.

Her heart was racing, and she leaned into his face. His eyes opened and his hands went to his head.

Jae groaned, touching the bandage on his head.

“Jae,” Viserra said, her voice cracking.

She reached down and grabbed his face, giving him kisses all over his face and lips. The pit of despair and anger in her core was replaced by elation.

_Brother, my love!_

She found herself kissing his lips now more than anywhere else.

At some point, it became obvious he was trying to speak.

“Serra,” he said, “Where is everyone? What time is it?”

Viserra was much too excited to talk about any of that, but she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her own. “It’s morning,” she said, a bright smile on her face along with a few drying tears, “Everyone else is probably eating.”

“The duel,” he said.

Viserra half-smiled. “You won,” she said, “My brave knight. I am yours and you are mine and no one will get in the way.”

“I was injured,” he replied, sounding confused and touching the bandage on his head.

“Marwyn,” Viserra said, “he said it was a head wound that didn’t show until after the match, and it wasn’t caused by your opponent’s blade. You only hit your head to against the ground when you were tackled. You won, Jae.” She kissed him again. “My lovely fool. Don’t scare me like that again.”

Viserra went back to kissing him again and again and this time crawled on top of him.

The frustration of those two days without him, without his warmth, not knowing when he would come back to her, was released in a flurry of kisses and touches and shrieks of joy. All those images of their future together rushed through her mind.

“Viserra,” Jae said. She was still kissing his neck. “How long have you been here? How long have I been out?”

“Too long, brother,” she said, before capturing his lips again.

Having Jae in her arms again was better than anything she could imagine. She kissed him and touched him and straddled him, telling him how much she missed his touch and loved him.

At a certain point, he grabbed her hair and forced her back.

For a moment he looked upset again and Viserra felt her heart drop. He had been angry with her in the throne room, when she admitted her feelings to their father. Was he still angry?

His expression softened when he touched her cheek. His fingers stroked her cheek and her scar and he realized she had been crying.

“Serra,” he said, sounded exasperated, “Serra.” He smirked and rolled his eyes. “You are too brash.” He looked at her, his eyes judging her almost sarcastically. “Did you even consider telling me about the stunt you pulled in the throne room?”

Viserra smiled sadly. She had to sound apologetic. He needed to see her action as a foolhardy act of love rather than her making decisions for him. She grabbed his wrist and held it to her chin, a pout on her lips. “Forgive me, brother,” she said, “I simply could not go on any longer. With those betrothals forced on us, I just needed the charade to end.” She made her eyes bigger. “I needed to know you wouldn’t leave me.”

Jae chuckled lowly.

The sound gave her a high she had missed. She never thought she would miss so much getting her big brother to listen to her again. _To be his brash little sister again._

Jae grabbed her shoulders and brought her to him, and he held her close.

“Little sister.” he said, “I would never leave you.” He looked into her eyes. “But that was a foolish thing to do.”

“As was dueling for my hand.” Viserra replied.

Jae turned away and looked toward the mirror. Viserra could see the two of them together again, him holding her close.

“You’re not the only one that can make decisions on their own.” he said.

Viserra smiled sadly and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“You know I would do anything for you,” he said, capturing her attention, “but don’t make me. You’ve been far too careless. For weeks now you’ve been less than yourself. I thought it was just your feelings, our feelings, but I need you to know that I will not tolerate it. You’re a princess, Viserra, everything you do is dangerous. Don’t tempt fate.”

Viserra tried to think of a response. _Am I really less than myself for showing you my love?_ She considered for a moment that following Rhaenys’ advice to seduce Jae had been premature. Mayhaps she should have waited longer, made him eager for her touches, feigned innocence longer. Even with the little lioness seizing him and forcing her to act, she could have made her play better.

Viserra put on a smile.

_It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re getting married._

“I’m sorry, love.” she said before kissing him.

 

____________ ________________

 

Jae’s return to life in the Red Keep was met with happy responses all around. Viserra did not care to tell anyone and instead preferred to battle tongues with him all day, but Jae had insisted that she call their family.

Their grandmother was the first to know, and she came to his chamber and wrapped him in a hug. She sent Ser Oswell to tell the rest of the Keep and bring their family to them. Rhaenys and Aegon were happy to see Jae awake and joking, and Daenerys pulled him into a hug. Viserra told her to leave him be, lying that he was still recovering.

Seeing Dany still beautiful, freshly bathed and in scantily clad in her robes, was displeasing. Viserra needed a bath and have Obella brush her hair.

Queen Elia was happy to see him awake and kissed his cheek. Their mother hugged him and nearly cried. Viserra resisted rolling her eyes. She was the one responsible for this.

_She should be apologizing to us._

“My boy.” Lyanna beamed, holding him so tenderly.

Their father walked in, causing everyone to turn.

He seemed stressed, but he was pleased Jae was awake.

“Jaehaerys, I am happy to see you well.” he said.

“Thank you, father,” Jae replied.

Rhaegar then turned to Viserra, and the rest of their family did as well.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Everyone knew what she and Jae had done for each other, what they were to each other.

Rhaegar turned back to Jae. “Let’s get the maester and see you out of bed.”

He placed his hand on Jae’s shoulder and left the room. Viserra turned to her mother, who gave her a quizzical look before squeezing Jae’s wrist.

“You’ll need a bath as well,” she said.

“And you’re probably starving,” Rhaella chimed in.

Jae smiled and Viserra couldn’t help but love seeing Jae being doted on.

Aegon chuckled. “I almost forgot to say congratulations, Jae,” he said, “Now the only betrothal you have to worry about is with Shireen Baratheon.”

Viserra’s smile dropped.

Rhaenys pinched Aegon’s ear, making him wince. “We’re leaving,” she said, “I hope to see you at the dinner table, brother.”

Rhaenys all but dragged Aegon out of the room while he protested all the way. Before she left, she patted Viserra’s hand.

“Mayhaps we should go too, mother?” Dany asked.

_And leave mother alone with me and Jae. Hmm. She can try all she wants. There’s nothing she can do to stop us._

“No, I will stay,” Rhaella replied, “Lyanna, dear, will you take my daughter?”

Everyone was confused by that. Viserra did not know what the Dowager Queen was thinking.

“I was hoping to speak with my son, mother,” Lyanna replied.

“You can do so later, I am sure,” Rhaella answered.

Curious, Lyanna left with Daenerys, arms linked.

That left Viserra with Jae and their grandmother.

The old woman, she was always so encouraging of her grandchildren. But she was always such a fool for rules and doing things the proper way. Viserra expected an opinion from her, or some kind of kindly-delivered criticism of their union. Truthfully, Viserra was annoyed she was going to hear it.

“You two,” she started, “The damage you both have done to our family name, little Alyssane and Jaehaerys come again you thought you were.”

“Grandmother,” Jae started, “Surely there’s a better time for this. And it’s all over now. Lord Baratheon saw my duel and surely-“

“Prince Jaehaerys,” Rhaella replied, making Jae and Viserra look at each other with uncertainty, “Princess Viserra,” she looked at Viserra, “I spoke with the King and Lord Stannis. We’ve come to an agreement that you shall get what you want. Your betrothal to Lady Shireen has been rescinded and the two of you shall marry at Dragonstone.”

Both Jae and Viserra looked at each other. Viserra almost jumped.

“Grandmother!” she beamed, “This is wonderful, it’s everything we could have wanted.”

“Calm down, dear,” Rhaella replied, touching her shoulder. “And don’t tell your father. He doesn’t want the world to know I still counsel him.”

“How did Lord Stannis agree so easily?” Jae asked. “And Lord Arryn accepts this without question?”

“Stannis was more than willing to forget any marriage to the dragons,” she said, “I recall him complaining about our family’s rashness after your duel.” She shook her head. “And Lord Arryn did not complain. He came to the Keep not yesterday. If you remember there were supposed to be an abundance of Valemen in the Keep aiming to marry you, Viserra.” Rhaella looked at her accusingly.

Viserra played up her guilt and looked down, trying to look as young and contrite as possible. It was better for her grandmother to see her that way.

“What of the accusations against the Stormlands?” Jae argued.

“Oh, it’s all nonsense,” Rhaella said, “I couldn’t quite believe it myself when I first heard of the attack on Viserra. But a fortnight of searches and arrests have revealed nothing, and Stannis is the last person to start any rebellion.” Rhaella looked at Viserra. “I’m afraid the men who attacked you were likely common thieves looking to scare you.”

Viserra did her best to look surprised. “Really? I couldn’t-I couldn’t have imagined.”

“Yes, but that is the conclusion we’ve come to,” Rhaella replied, “This last week has been nothing but headaches.”

The Dowager Queen got up and looked at her progeny.

“I encouraged your father to allow the two of you to marry,” she explained, “Your mother was difficult to win over but she couldn’t deny our heritage for much longer. I swear, you two have done enough to deserve a scandalous play written about you. Don’t besmirch our family’s name any further… dears.”

With that, she kissed Jae’s cheek and did the same for Viserra and left them alone.

Viserra felt her heart racing. They were to marry on Dragonstone, grandmother forced Lyanna to accept it, and Jae wasn’t betrothed to that horrid stonegirl anymore.

She kissed him again with all her passion.

“Serra, Serra,” Jae said, “I don’t want Marwyn to see us like this.”

Viserra laughed. “I’ll have them run you a bath for later. I could join you in it.”

Jae only shook his head and held her head to his neck.

_____________________________

Having Jae with her at the family table again felt so right. They sat next to each other, Viserra freshly bathed and Jae with a new bandage wrapped around his head.

Viserra could tell her family was relieved to see the both of them again while they ate that night.

Rhaenys smiled to her and Aegon shook Jae’s hand happily.

“It’s a shame about your injury, brother,” Aegon said, sounding mirthful again. Viserra rolled her eyes. She could tell he was eager to joke again about the whole situation.

“It’s nothing,” Jae replied, getting a hearty portion of venison and putting it on his plate. “The Grandmaester said I oughtn’t worry unless I get headaches, which I haven’t. I should be the same as before.”

“Mayhaps you’re right,” Egg replied, “I worried that people might think you the uglier prince now, but I remembered you always had been, so no harm done.”

Viserra shot Aegon an angry look while Jae laughed and Rhaenys elbowed him.

Rhaella only shook her head, as if she was surprised to see the princes laughing so casually after the events that had transpired.

Viserra poured herself a bowl of soup and spied her family as they ate and discussed.

Dany mentioned that Viserys had gone to Lys to finalize the terms his marriage brought with the magisters there. The Queens asked Jae about his condition and how he held up, and their father asked Jae if he believed he was still ready to travel to Summerhall. Viserra smiled.

_When we’re ready._

Viserra could feel her mother’s eyes on her. She looked up and saw Lyanna giving her a judgmental look. One could only imagine her crossing her arms and huffing in annoyed defeat. Despite her desire to show her mother she was wrong, Viserra didn’t give her the pleasure of embarrassing herself in front of their family. Totally composed, Viserra touched Jae’s wrists as it lay on the table.

It was deliberate enough that a few of her family saw it, Dany, Rhaenys and her mother, noticeably. Jae turned to her momentarily before continuing to cut and eat his meat. Nonchalantly, she went back to sipping her soup, and watched her mother turn away.

It was like she knew she couldn’t do a thing about it.

Viserra turned to Rhaenys, who smiled knowingly at her.

She would have to thank her sister one day for all her support.

And then Viserra heard the most surprising thing.

“Jae,” Dany chimed in, “Will you be taking Viserra with you to Summerhall?”

Viserra immediately turned to her aunt and looked at her anxiously. She could not tell if there was jealousy in her voice or pure curiosity, but she kept on the side of suspicion.

After a pause, Jae spoke. “We’ll be going together,” he answered.

Viserra suddenly realized she hadn’t breathed for several seconds and silently breathed in. She grasped Jae’s hand and shot Dany a cute little smile. Her aunt turned away and shrugged.

Viserra could feel the fire burning in her heart, knowing that she finally had turned her beautiful aunt away from her brother. The indignation Daenerys committed, taking Jae before she could, was assuaged and avenged. Jae could only be with a dragon, she knew, but that dragon had to be her.

Going back to finish her meal, she realized the rest of her family had been watching. Seemingly, Daenerys’ outburst was the first any of them had openly asked about her and Jae’s relationship.

Viserra wondered why there even had to be such a fuss about it. Everyone knew how much she cared for Jae. And marrying him was normal for their family. _If grandfather hadn’t been mad, father would have never been opposed to it._ Viserra hoped their family would go back to continuing their ancestral practice of intermarriage; unlike her mother she would encourage it in her children. She smiled at the thought.

“Well,” Aegon started, turning everyone’s attention back to him, “Now that Jae solved his issues with the Vale, the men who attacked Viserra have been proven to be frauds, and Lord Stannis has decided to stay as far away from the crown as possible, may the rest of us get back to normal? Forget those betrothals and promises of betrothals from the last week?”

Aegon had his hands open and looked around, as if expecting an answer from their collective family rather than the king who made those decisions.

“Aegon,” Elia chided her son’s brashness. He put up his hands in defeat.

Rhaenys and Dany looked to Rhaegar, eager for an answer. Clearly, they both wanted out of any need to marry soon. And Aegon still preferred to keep to Tyene.

Rhaegar, feeling their penetrating eyes, picked up his napkin and wiped his chin.

“Fine,” he said, throwing the cloth to his plate, “My discussions with Lord Stannis and Lord Arryn aside, the _events_ of the past week have revealed our position as far weaker than we’d like. Although Jae’s efforts proved beneficial-” Viserra and Lyanna shot him vicious looks and he paused. “…Beneficial, nonetheless, in keeping our family’s honor, we ought not risk fate. The less drama the realm hears from the court, the better. If you all can keep our family’s name out of the mouths of gossips and connivers, there’s no necessity for you all to marry now. As far as the realm is concerned, everything ended days ago.”

Aegon, Rhaenys and Daenerys all looked relieved about that. Viserra considered briefly that she might have been responsible for their distress, but she dismissed it. It was her mother and father, their paranoia and lack of understanding. But at least her father could see her still as just a fool in love, still just his daughter that needed his guidance and love.

Viserra put on her most innocent face and turned to her father. In the highest voice, she spoke. “Thank you, father,” she said.

Her father looked at her, still, and then to Jae, and rubbed his chin.

“We can discuss this later,” he replied, sounding finally more calm than angry.

Viserra pat herself on the back. Despite everything, he still saw her as his loving daughter that he couldn’t help but dote on.

_Just a loving princess._

“Were there any conditions from Lord Arryn?” Aegon asked, “I’d imagine he wouldn’t leave King’s Landing empty handed.”

“There were, in fact,” Rhaegar replied, “Lady Shireen is betrothed to Ser Harrold Arryn.”

 

__________________________ ____________________

**Lyanna**

Lyanna stood and looked out at the city from her chambers at the Red Keep. Rhaegar had told her his decision.

Lyanna couldn’t say she was happy with it.

Her children were to marry each other. Jae’s battle for Viserra’s hand and Viserra’s open display before all the realm was enough to convince him that it needed to happen. She could tell he was exasperated about it all. But it all seemed so logical.

_It’s all so much, and so quick too._

It was difficult to take it all in. Her beautiful baby girl, her shining star, the girl who was always so sweet and good to her, had defied her, gotten her brother to take her as his lover… Lyanna shook her head. It wasn’t right. Her boy had to marry a Northern girl, or a Dayne.

 _Her boy_. Seeing him on the ground bleeding was the worst thing she had ever seen. Viserra holding his head and crying was an image she would never forget.

_It was just too much._

“Lya,” she suddenly heard, “How are you feeling?”

Lyanna turned around and saw Elia behind her. Rhaegar had just told him his decision and left them together. Elia had a sympathetic expression.

“How am I supposed to feel?” Lyanna questioned. “My children are getting married to each other and I can do nary a thing about it. They’re bound to kill themselves before they can be separated.”

Elia grasped her hands.

“Is it so bad?” Elia asked, “They’d be happy. You know they would be, and they’d both be compelled to listen to you as opposed to some other good-mother.”

Lyanna scoffed. Elia had consistently brought up the fact that incestuous marriages weren’t the worst thing in the world. Lyanna knew it was in Elia’s Dornish blood to tolerate such things. Lyanna’s Northern blood, however, was not accustomed to it.

“Happy, ha” Lyanna started sarcastically, “My Jae will be under her thumb for the rest of his life. He’ll always fall for her little sister act.”

_He wasn’t the only one to fall for that act._

It was still surprising to her how quickly and effortlessly Viserra went from her loving daughter to her enemy at the dinner table, one who could manipulate her brother and her husband and apparently all the realm, seeing how she got what she wanted in the end.

_It was still stupid and risky. I ought to punish that girl for what she caused. One day in the Maidenvault was apparently not enough for her._

Her husband was in meetings with lords an entire fortnight because of Viserra and Jae. She remembered distinctly Jon Connington leaving her husband’s solar more tired than she’d ever seen him. And Rhaegar was so frustrated he could barely pay attention to her or Elia in the mornings. But somehow he managed to work it out so that the Vale and Stormlands had settled their issues with the crown.

_And my plan was all for naught._

“You give Jaehaerys too little credit,” Elia replied, bringing Lyanna back to attention. Apparently she’d been daydreaming. “Rhaenys has told me time and again how upset he was with Viserra’s display and that he fought without her knowledge. He’ll be able to reign her in.”

_Rhaenys. She probably knew about all this from the beginning._

It wasn’t surprising given how Rhaenys frequented Jae’s chambers where Viserra had stayed.

Lyanna again shook her head. Her daughter was so distraught, nearly immovable from Jae’s chambers. There was nothing she could do to make her leave, and Rhaegar and Elia’s eyes told her she had to let it be. Like somehow her efforts to keep them apart was somehow the reason he laid in bed with a terrible injury.

It felt so strange, thinking of Viserra staying in Jae’s bed, no longer as just his little sister but as the girl who wished to marry him.

“You keep doing that,” Elia said, “Shaking your head, like if you close your eyes, you’ll find it’s all in your imagination.”

Lyanna felt ashamed. She felt helpless about everything that had happened and was to happen. She hadn’t felt that way since the Rebellion. Her boy almost died! “It’s just,” she said, “I don’t know what to do.”

Elia hugged her. “They love each other,” she replied, “you tried to stop it, we both did, and Rhaegar too, but this will happen. Learn to accept it. Your girl has grown up and will make her decisions without you, ones you won’t agree with, even stupid ones. Your son will do anything for his betrothed. They’ll still love you. You just have to accept it.”

Lyanna laughed. Without a moment’s notice, she had lost all control and her babies were out from under her wing. Their continuing of the Targaryen heritage was now known throughout the realm. And there was nothing she could do about it.

“I heard one of the musicians playing a song in the market yesterday,” Lyanna said, “They’re calling Viserra the Fool Princess, so in love with her brother she nearly broke the realm for it. I reckon she’ll hate that title.”

Lyanna smiled and Elia shared it. The jesters would have their day and the realm would have to do just as she did and accept it.

“At least they aren’t marrying any Lannisters,” Elia replied, making both of them laugh.

 

**Jaehaerys**

Viserra was too beautiful for her own good. Jae wondered if her beauty made her overconfident, or if it was her status as a princess? Or was it himself, always encouraging her and protecting her from even the slightest insults and injuries?

Whatever it was, the girl he loved since she was but a girl was now a towering figure in his life. She drew him to her and brought a fire to his loins. And still, he couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty. She had wanted him far longer than he had known, or wanted to believe, and he let her have what she wanted.

Such was their bond; Jae's love for his sister ran like wildfire, uncontrollable and fiere. He could be cross so with her to the point of tearing his hairs out, vexed by her brashness and lack of care for the consequences of Serra's choices, and yet despite it all, Jae was ready to throw himself in a storm of swords for her sake. He was indeed a fool for her. 

He should have been more controlling, less pliable to her whims and demands. Getting everything she wanted was dangerous, especially when it meant that he made her lose her innocence in trying to satisfy her. She was too young and too foolish to understand the consequences of taking him as her lover.

He felt like a bad guardian, for he selfishly satisfied her wishes, and himself in doing so.

But now he was her betrothed; they would take Summerhall together and make it their own.

It was strange and exhilarating taking her to bed. She was like the Maiden herself.

She moaned louder than any woman he had had before when he squeezed her tits. She grabbed his hands and made him palm her bare ass, and she sucked on his neck like a ferocious beast feasting on its prey. In the moonlight, her violet eyes shone, lustful and predatory, demanding that he be the one to take over.

Jae turned them and put her on his back. Once inside her, he ravaged her with abandon. She screamed and wrapped her legs around him. She was the only woman he knew that could still be authoritative when she demanded to be fucked into oblivion.

In the morning, he was the first to wake up. Next to him he saw her look so serene and pure. The sheets fell at her stomach, letting him watch her chest rise and fall. He looked from her large pink nipples to her face, and his eyes locked on the scar across her cheek.

Just looking at it was enough to make him grip his hand. He failed to protect her and she almost fell to bandits, bandits who thought it funny to bring up the rebellion that almost caught their mother’s life. He needed to protect her.

_She’s still my little sister._

Jae rose from the bed and kissed her head as she slept. He then went to bathe, but not before taking a look at his still bruised head.

Though the maester insisted on Jae refraining from strenuous activity after he removed his head wrap, Viserra’s kisses in the night drew a fire out of both of them that they couldn’t quell. He needed to be safer.

Finally, he decided to go to the training yards. It was out of habit at this point, getting his morning sword practice with Ser Oswell. He couldn’t practice, given his injury, but Jae took the time to admire the Kingsguard and his brother fight it out.

Aegon was good, just as good as himself, he believed, although he would never tell Aegon that out loud. He battled Ser Jaime and the match seemed to be coming to an end.

With a quick parry of Ser Jaime’s last strike, Aegon put his blade to Jaime’s neck and the match was over. Aegon smiled and Jaime sighed in defeat. His brother removed his helmet and walked over to Jae.

“Still adjusting to walking again?” Aegon asked sarcastically.

His brother teased him endlessly about falling in his duel. Jae always scoffed and chuckled in response.

“What was that?” Jae asked, “Ser Jaime was throwing you a boon. He would never have been beaten by you so easily.”

“You wound me,” Aegon replied. They both walked over to the benches, where Aegon removed much of his armor and dropped his sword. “I have to thank you, though,” Aegon started, “With father so distracted by you, there’s been no urgency for me to get rid of Tyene.”

“Where is she anyway?” Jae asked.

“With Rhaenys and Ari,” Aegon replied. “Gossiping no doubt.”

Jae rolled his eyes. _I wonder what about._

“I’m sure,” he said.

“You know them,” Aegon said, “And I’m sure Rhaenys is happy too, and Dany.”

“I’m glad to know I could help,” Jae said sarcastically, “It just took a head injury but it’s no issue.”

Aegon laughed. “You and Viserra,” he started, “Do I even want to know how that started?”

“Probably not.”

“You have the right of it,” Aegon said, “but you could get her to stop bullying Obella. Tyene told me she hates hearing her sister talk about Serra so much.”

“Bullying?” Jae scoffed.

“Hello, brothers,” Rhaenys said, bringing them both to attention. Behind her was Arianne, dressed as usual in a low-cut Dornish dress.

“Hello, boys,” Ari said with a smirk. Aegon gave her a knowing smirk in response.

“Where’s Tyene?” Jae asked.

“Still tuckered out,” Ari said, making Rhaenys chuckle. “I am happy to see you well, my prince.” she directed at Jae.

“Thank you, Princess.” Jae replied.

His sister and her Dornish cousin sat by them. “And I’m glad I confirmed my suspicions about your new betrothed,” she said with a cocky smile.

Jae rolled his eyes and turned away.

“What?” Arianne asked defensively, “We Dornish are just as comfortable with it as you Targaryens.”

“Ari,” Rhaenys said, “Leave him be.” She put her hand on Arianne’s shoulder. “I’m just happy for my brother and sister. I was wondering when you’d stop wasting your time.”

“Wasting my time?” Jae asked, still uncertain if he wanted to hear what his giant gossip of a sister had in mind.

“With those other ladies,” she said, “I saw you dancing with Myrcella Lannister, all of us did.”

_Myrcella._

“I can dance with whomever I want, sister,” Jae replied, trying to sound casual. Just the name Myrcella made him feel guilty. _Such a sweet girl. She deserved more._

“You needn’t have been cruel,” Rhaenys replied, “Leading all the girls on, like Myrcella and Allyria Dayne.”

“…Goodbye.” Jae said after a pause.

“Oh, don’t leave!” Aegon said, “She was only making fun.”

“Don’t be so sensitive,” Rhaenys replied.

“Goodbye, my prince.” Ari said in her ever-flirty voice.

Jae kept walking. Once he was nearly out of earshot, he heard Rhaenys call to him.

Rhaenys didn’t know that she had struck a nerve with him. The memory of Myrcella’s and his entanglements left him feeling guilty and sore.

Jae still remembered her riding him, her sweet little voice guiding him and her small breasts bouncing. He remembered her jokes about her mother and the Kingsguard and how sweetly she talked about her home and its servants. She really could have been his wife. He believed he would have been happy with her.

But it was not to be. He had fallen for another and he left Myrcella in the cold and rain with barely a goodbye. To think of Myrcella hearing of his betrothal to Viserra, after she had been attacked by bandits and scurried away for her safety. Jae had all but promised himself to her by taking her maidenhead, but now it was like he betrayed that promise.

Jae walked through the Red Keep thinking. He was going to marry Viserra. It was public knowledge at this point, and he loved Viserra undoubtedly. But what he did to Myrcella was something cruel, even if Rhaenys meant it sarcastically. He remembered Lady Barbrey on his trip to foster up North. Even after all the years since the rebellion she was still bitter about his uncle taking her maidenhead and abandoning her.

Jae wouldn’t do that. He would not be another one of those careless lords plucking and ruining maidens.

He turned around and began his walk to the rookery.

 

__________________ _________________

 

It had been several weeks since it was decided that Jae and Viserra would marry and take Summerhall. Taking an entire household with them, complete with servants, Kingsguards, and a new personal household guard comprised of loyal men of the Crownlands, the new “dragons of Summerhall” were preparing to depart.

The Great Hall of the Red Keep would be where their rule was officiated. Afterwards, they would sail to Dragonstone, marry, and return to set for the Stormlands and their new palace. In preparation for the event, the Perched Dragon banner was placed alongside the royal Targaryen banner all across the walls of the throne room.

The grandmaester was giving a brief history of Summerhall before the nobles of King’s Landing, while the royal family sat apart from the rest and waited for the king to speak. Sitting next to him was Viserra. She seemed eager to get on with it.

“I just want to go to Dragonstone already,” she said.

“We can wait another hour,” he whispered.

“I can’t,” she replied, “I just want to get it over with and get to the bedding ceremony.”

Jae rolled his eyes and she smirked. Viserra grabbed his knee and he had to hold it there to stop her from doing something adventurous.

As the grandmaester was beginning to finish his piece, Ser Barristan approached the King and whispered into his ear. Rhaegar seemed perplexed at whatever he heard and replied quietly to the knight. Barristan then left the room.

“Mother has barely managed to say our names in the same sentence this week,” Jae whispered to Viserra. “Don’t set her off.”

Viserra crossed her arms and looked at him humorously. She was loving this.

Jae looked over at his family. Aegon far from him and next to his father, who looked every bit as composed and regal as possible. Rhaenys sat next to him and whispered to Daenerys, who sat the left of her. Behind them sat his grandmother, mother and Queen Elia, all looking as regal as ever in their silver crowns. Viserys sat next to his Lysene wife next to Viserra, having arrived days before in order to attend the wedding.

Grandmaester Marwyn continued, this time talking about the precedent set by Aegon and his sisters as well as the Doctrine of Exceptionalism. Apparently, some in the realm needed reminding that it existed.

Suddenly Barristan approached his father again, this time in a rush. He spoke to his father and his father looked furious. He stood from his chair, causing the maester to cease speaking.

“Everyone, please clear the hall,” Rhaegar said.

Confused, the mass of lords and landed knights slowly left, leaving the royal family and their guards.

_What’s going on?_

Jae heard his father say the name Tywin and Jae felt even more confused. He grabbed Viserra’s hand. His father waved him and Aegon over, forcing Jae to give Viserra a look before going to him.

“What is this, father?” Aegon asked, “Why would the Lannisters arrive with an army, unannounced and alone?”

“Not an army. Nine hundred men. Enough to draw concern,” Rhaegar said, “Tywin said it was for his family’s protection.”

“But why come at all?” Jae asked, “If they feel somehow threatened?”

“The word I received is that he is demanding an audience with me,” the king said, “But he wants to ensure that it will be public.”

“He means to force your hand,” Aegon surmised, “Embarrass you with some discovery before the entire realm.”

“But would he be so brazen?” Jae asked, “Just for an audience? I don’t think you should do it. Any guard of his could be an assassin.”

Rhaegar thought in silence. “I’m not worried about what he will say,” Rhaegar said, “Only what he might do. Ser Barristan.” The knight walked up. “Allow Lord Tywin to speak before the realm, if he has his men stay outside the walls. And don’t tell Ser Jaime. Have him barred from the throne room.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Barristan said.

“And remind him that he is still a vassal of the crown.” Rhaegar added.

Ser Barristan nodded and left.

Slowly, the crowd was drawn back into the Great Hall and Jae sat next to his family again. Viserra was concerned.

“What is happening?” Viserra asked.

“Tywin wants to speak before the realm, and he’s chosen the most dramatic way to do it.” Jae replied, sounding exasperated at the thought.

Viserra’s sat back, silent.

Jae looked at her confusedly. _Was she going to ask another question?_

As the crowd was drawn together, Tywin walked in, guarded by ten of his household guard. The rest were of the Kingsguard.

Marwyn stated aloud the names for the audience and Rhaegar stood up.

“What is your purpose here, Lord Tywin, on the day of my son and daughter’s wedding?”

“Forgive me, Your Grace,” Tywin said dismissively, “Given the circumstances, I did not believe it wise to leave anything to chance.”

“What circumstances are those?” Rhaegar asked, sitting down and judging the Western lord.

“Fear for my family’s safety from members of the royal house,” Tywin said.

Immediately the crowd was roused, asking questions to no one in particular. Jae looked at Tywin curiously. _What is he going on about?_

Jae felt Viserra shrink back into her seat.

“Surely you have some reasoning for this _accusatory_ perception?” the King replied.

“I do, Your Grace,” Tywin replied, sounding as calm as ever. It was unnerving how calm he was. “We have evidence of a conspiracy against House Lannister. One the crown and all the realm have a right to know.”

Jae felt Viserra grasp his hand and squeeze it.

“What’s wrong, Serra,” Jae whispered to her.

“Tell them to stop this.” Viserra replied, sounding anxious. “Tell them to stop this.”

“Tywin has nothing to say. Whatever show he’s putting on will be over soon,” Jae said. “Worry not, dear sister.” He moved a bunch of silver hair that had gotten in her face. That didn’t seem to put away her concerns.

“What conspiracy, my lord,” the King said, sounding angry, “And what evidence? You’re trying my patience.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Tywin said. He turned around expectantly. All of the courtiers waited. From behind a mass of guards walked Myrcella.

Jae’s shoulders fell. _Myrcella? What is she doing here?_

The last Jae had thought of her was when he wrote a letter to her, telling her how sorry he was and explaining that he would marry Viserra and promising to help her find a proper betrothal among his friends.

She was as pure as ever. Her curly blonde hair had grown back and she was wearing a proper yellow dress that revealed the scars on her shoulders. She looked down, like she was ashamed and scared.

“Go on.” Tywin ordered her.

Myrcella looked up. It looked like she was sad, like she had been dreading to say whatever she would. She looked over and Jae and smiled sadly. Then she looked at Viserra and looked afraid again.

Jae turned to Viserra, who was giving a look to Myrcella more murderous than he had ever seen given.

Myrcella looked at the king.

“Your Grace,” she said, giving a long pause, “Princess Viserra attacked‒”

“That is a lie!” Viserra yelled, standing up from her seat and drawing everyone’s attention to her. “She’s a bloody liar!”

“Viserra!” their father said, looking over at her. “Quiet!”

Lyanna grabbed Viserra’s shoulders. “Daughter, quiet while court is in sess‒”

“Everything she says is a lie!” Viserra shot back. “Everything she says about me is untrue. She’s hated me from the start.”

“Quiet or I’ll have you removed from the court.” Rhaegar glared.

Jae grabbed Viserra’s hand and tried to calm her. _Why is she so afraid of what Myrcella will say about her? They were both attacked, weren’t they?_

Viserra gave Jae a look he recognized in a deer before he gave them a final stab and killed them.

“Go on, my lady.” Rhaegar said, sounding more annoyed with Viserra than Tywin now.

Myrcella looked at Viserra again and continued to speak. “Princess Viserra attacked me in the courtyard with her sword. I defended myself and scratched her face. There were no Baratheon rebels. She made it all up.”

The court shot up in yells and questions. Jae turned to Viserra, who was now looking furious at Myrcella.

“What is she talking about, Serra?” Jae asked his sister.

“She’s lying,” Viserra replied. “She knows she is. She just wants to ruin our marriage.” Viserra got up close to him. “Can’t you see she still wants you? She wants to take you from me.”

“Lady Myrcella, that is a serious accusation,” Rhaegar said, after getting introduced to the new testimony. He looked over at Viserra and then to Tywin. “Do you really expect us to believe this based on your granddaughter’s testimony?”

“Of course not, Your Grace.” Tywin said. “We would like a formal trial of the facts before the realm.”

The grip Viserra was giving Jae was turning his knuckles blue and he had to untangle her fingers. Jae saw that Aegon looked just as thrown off and confused as the rest of his family. Dany was shooting Viserra an accusatory look.

Rhaegar whispered over to Viserra. “Daughter,” he said angrily, “What is it that I am hearing?”

“Lies, father,” Viserra said, on the verge of tears. “All lies. Just as I told you.”

Rhaegar waved his hand to Lord Connington and whispered to him. After a few minutes, his father spoke again. “Fine,” he said, “You shall have your trial. Call your witness.”

The court was still raucous, discussing theories and sounding incredulous. Ser Barristan yelled and calmed everyone down. The impromptu trial began.

Myrcella stood alone before his father. She discussed everything she said happened the day of the bandit incident, telling everyone how Viserra was intent on marrying her brother and dressed scandalously to do so. Rhaegar was quick to dismiss those facts and asked her to get to the event in question. She said that she had asked Viserra to discuss matters of marrying him and said that Viserra pulled out her swords and forced the two of them to duel. Jae turned back and forth from Viserra hearing Myrcella tell her story.

When it was over, Jae heard Viserra grinding her teeth.

All their family stared over at the pair of them. Jae instinctively touched her arm to calm her. Viserra, however, said nothing.

“An interesting story, my lady,” Rhaegar said, “But still unsubstantiated. Surely, you have more than stories of jealous ladies.”

“I do,” Tywin said, still sounding confident, “We would like Ser Arys Oakheart to give his testimony.”

Jae heard Viserra breathe in.

The knight was brought in before the court, before the king and all the gods. He looked unhappy to be there.

“Tell your side, Ser Arys.” the King ordered.

Ser Arys paused, like he didn’t want to speak. “Speak, Ser, and do so honestly,” he said, “You swore an oath to do so. Tell us, what did you see.”

“Your Grace,” Ser Arys said, “Everything regarding my part was described perfectly by Lady Myrcella.”

The crowd was wild. Yells and gasps everywhere. The thought that Viserra forced Myrcella into a duel, lied to her father and the realm with such a dangerous lie, was a lot to take in. He turned to Viserra, who remained still.

“Everything, Ser?” Rhaegar asked, “The duel between the princess and Lady Myrcella?”

“I was far away, but I saw enough,” he said, “I felt I still needed to watch the princess.”

“My daughter forcing you both to keep silent about all of this?” Rhaegar asked, sounding far angrier.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Ser Arys meekly replied.

“And you just did as she said!?” the King all but yelled.

Ser Arys was silent for a while. “Your Grace, I was sworn to follow all her orders.”

In the quiet whispers that followed, Jaehaerys heard the distinct chuckle of Tywin Lannister.

“Viserra,” their father finally said, “Please stand before the court.”

Slowly, Viserra left his grasp and stood before her family.

She looked calm about it all, which Jae supposed was a good thing. With two stories against her, she would be calm and collected if she was the only one telling the truth.

“And what is your story?” Rhaegar asked.

“That they are liars and what I said weeks earlier was true,” Viserra answered.

“You maintain that the both of you were attacked?” Rhaegar asked.

“I do, father.”

“Then why would they lie, do you think, and make up such dangerous thing?”

“Well I couldn’t know for sure,” Viserra replied, “But even in her little fairy tale, Lady Myrcella made clear her intention to marry Jaehaerys. It was apparently an obsession of hers. After hearing of me and my dear betrothed’s displays of love in the previous moon, she was probably driven to a rage and jealousy unmatched in all the world. Forgive me, father, mothers, grandmother, if I sound angry about these accusations against me. But a girl who wanted to marry my brother suddenly walks in, on my wedding day, and drags my name through the mud to ruin it! Well,” Viserra breathed in, “I’m upset about it. And to think I protected her in the street of silk, only for her to stab me in the back.”

Jae turned to his family. This was a different Viserra from the one they had heard. Jae noticed his grandmother and mother breathing in slowly, like Viserra’s testimony confirmed that she was still the kind, but flawed girl she was.

“And what of Ser Arys’ accusations? Lies as well?” the King asked.

“Certainly, and it’s a shame. I wonder how much Lannister gold it took.”

Ser Arys paled. Suddenly Tywin stood up angrily. It seemed that Viserra was surviving and throwing back his accusations. The Kingsguard drew their swords, and Tywin stopped. He turned to the King.

“Preposterous,” he said, “My granddaughter is not a liar.”

“Quiet, Lord Tywin,” Rhaegar replied angrily. He turned back to Viserra. “So you maintain that you were attacked and protected Lady Myrcella.”

Viserra was unfazed. “I do,” she said, “It was horrible, it truly was. You might imagine how easy it was to believe their lies at a new rebellion.” Viserra sobbed. “I couldn’t imagine it. It was so horrible.” Viserra continued to sob and the crowd looked back and forth, as if gauging the princess’s sincerity. But it was obvious that she certainly felt some sadness; the redness in her eyes was clear.

“Then I must turn to Lord Tywin again,” Rhaegar said, standing up, “My daughter raises an important question. Why did it take so long for accusations to come to light? And why before my children’s wedding? The timing is questionable.”

“I was not made aware of what happened until several days after my granddaughter came back to Casterly Rock,” Tywin explained, “I believe she would have kept it a secret until her dying day if she had not had an attack of conscience.”

“Attack of conscience?”

Jae was confused as well.

“Tell him,” Tywin urged his granddaughter.

Myrcella swallowed. “I-I receive a letter from the prince a fortnight ago.”

The crowd was back to questioning again. Jae’s family turned to him and Viserra looked completely surprised. He hadn’t told her about his letter. Rhaegar nodded to his father, confirming that he sent a letter.

“Prince Jaehaerys told me of his intention to marry Princess Viserra and I couldn’t take what he told me,” she said, “When he wrote that she was sweet and kind and would become a friend of mine, I was horrified to think what he’d be marrying-”

“Shut up!” Viserra yelled. “Shut up! He never cared about you.” She was furious.

Myrcella looked afraid and quieted down.

Everyone was quiet as well. The weeping princess had immediately become angry. Rhaella could be heard gasping. Never had any of them heard Viserra so vicious before.

“Viserra!” Rhaegar shouted, “You may only speak when I command it. Continue, my lady.”

Myrcella gulped. “He told me how much he regretted that we would not be betrothed. He said that he truly cared about me and would have been happy to marry me, but that he loved Viserra and-”

“You lying bitch!” Viserra roared, “I should have cut your throat when I had the chance, you little slut.”

That was it. Everyone stopped, Viserra included. She herself looked surprised at what she said.

“What was that, Viserra?” Rhaegar asked.

“Nothing, father,” Viserra said, “Figure of speech. I can’t help but hate the girl who wishes to steal my betrothed, Seven forgive me.”

Rhaegar was quiet as he sat and thought. Jae wondered if he was considering if his daughter was the loving fool he believed she was. Could she really be the vicious woman she was portrayed as?

The Grandmaester walked over to his father and whispered to him. Rhaegar seemed upset at whatever the maester told him but he continued to listen. Everyone watched as the king responded in an angry whisper, but the maester replied again, and the king merely nodded. After that, the king waved him away and spoke. “Viserra, the scar you received.”

“Yes, father,” Viserra said, composed again, “from those bandits.”

“And you fought them off?”

“Yes, father, not an easy task but I had won the melee earlier.”

“There was blood all over your face when you were cut. The Grandmaester noted that you had wiped the blood out of your eye” he said, “How did you continue to fight them under such conditions? How could you see what happened?”

Viserra paused. She pursed her lips as if about to give an answer.

Jae wondered that himself. _How did she manage to fight two bandits half-blind?_

“One of them held Myrcella in that moment,” she said, “I had the time to wipe my face and I could see-”

“See them cut the straps of her dress, but not only her dress but her shoulders as well?”

“Yes.”

Rhaegar was silent. Everyone was as well, as they waited for his judgment.

“I don’t believe you,” he finally said, making everyone look at each other.

“Father, truly, I‒” Viserra began.

“Silence!” he demanded, “You’d have me believe you, despite how laughable a story it is. My daughter, you’ve defied me long enough without consequence. Now tell me what really happened or face my wrath.”

Jae couldn’t believe his ears. His father had never been so cold to Viserra, not even when she embarrassed him by revealing her intent to marry Jae. _Sure, Viserra’s story is wild but to disbelieve her so quickly… Why would he think she was lying? To believe she would do something so mad._ Jae thought about everything she had said to him that day. She acted so concerned; she all but begged him to stay with her to protect her. It was hard to imagine her being so underhanded.

Viserra looked at him, her mouth open, like she was going to say something sweet and innocent again. And then it happened. She turned her head and closed her mouth, the expression on her face with pure contempt. Gone was the sweet daughter, the loving princess.

Here stood a snarling dragon, baring its fangs.

“I have no reason to care what that little lion bitch has to say. She’s beneath me. She thought she could tame a dragon but she got burned in its flame,” Viserra spat.

Rhaegar’s mouth gaped. He looked genuinely surprised. “So you did attack her?”

“And I won’t apologize for it,” Viserra said back without a hint of doubt. “Jaehaerys is my brother and my betrothed. She should be groveling and apologizing for the gall to want him.”

The crowd shot up in gasps and shouts, insults of madness and 'bitch' yelled at Viserra. Tywin stood up in outrage. “She’s admitted it!” Tywin shouted, looking to Rhaegar. “House Lannister demands satisfaction from the crown for this infraction.”

“Shut your mouth, you old son of a cuckold.” Viserra replied to Tywin, “You think drowning a few babes at Castamere makes me afraid of you? You’re just a weak coward that can’t survive without protection under the dragon’s wing.”

“Viserra!” Rhaegar yelled as Tywin looked enraged.

The crowd was uproarious. Jae saw that his family was just as surprised as himself, everyone from Rhaenys, to Elia to his mother. Even Viserys had wide eyes.

_Serra. What demon has come to possess you, my lovely sister?_

“Do not insult our vassals.” Rhaegar stated through his teeth, hands clutching the rests of the Iron Throne harsher.

“And why shouldn’t I?” Viserra defied. “They are nothing to us. They are graspers at our House’s power. They deserve nothing. And you, _father_ , are so generous to them. Thought to betroth _me_ immediately after even a hint of rebellion!? How afraid are you? And you call yourself a king.”

“Another word and you’ll regret ever having spoken to me.” Rhaegar warned. Father and daughter were united in their display of fury, both looking one step away from snapping and tearing the Red Keep apart with their claws.

Viserra was seething. She was breathing heavily through her nose, like she wanted to breathe fire but had to keep it all locked up. It didn’t work.

“That _fucking_ bitch desired _my_ brother!” Viserra shrieked, eyes half-mad and bright with contempt. “Well, she can’t have him!” Viserra turned around to Tywin and Myrcella. “Are you mad that I hurt your stupid granddaughter? Fine, demand a trial by combat. Send any old man you want as your champion, or are you scared you’ll be beaten by a girl?” Viserra actually smiled as Tywin looked half-angry and half-horrified at Viserra’s demand.

“Viserra...” Rhaegar sighed, his voice sounding no longer angry but disappointed, all the will wheezing out of him like hot air from a furnace.

_Is this really my sister?_

Jae turned to his mother, who had her hand covering her mouth. She was on the verge of tears. Aegon and Rhaenys were both wide-eyed and surprised. Daenerys looked directly at Jae and back and forth to Viserra, a concerned expression on her face. It was like she was asking him if he really wanted Viserra as his betrothed. Rhaella was actually stood up and walked over to the king. The only person who looked anything less than shocked was Viserys, who half-smirked and grabbed his betrothed’s shoulders.

“I haven’t heard such firey dialog since my father’s reign,” he whispered.

Rhaella finished whispering to Rhaegar, who stood up and quieted the crowd.

“I have made my judgment,” he said, “Until further notice Viserra you shall be confined-”

“I’m not going back to the Maidenvault!” Viserra screamed, “And if you send a guard to take me, expect them to lose their hand.”

Rhaegar looked even more furious, and again the crowd was wild. Jae heard the name of Aerys a few times from the crowd.

_I have to stop this._

Jae stood up and walked over to his father.

“I will take her,” he said, pain in his voice.

“Jaehaerys,” his father whispered. He looked down. Then he waved his hand. “Take her.”

Jae went down below the throne and approached Viserra. She still had that murderous look on her face, but when he came near her, her expression softened.

“Brother,” she said, her voice now high and sweet, “Forgive me. They riled me up. They knew they would. They were trying to provoke me and take us away from each other.”

“Viserra,” Jae said, extending his arm, “Come with me.”

Viserra grabbed his arm and he led her out of the great hall and back to the halls of the Red Keep. Viserra spoke at length all her apologies and excuses for lying to him, telling him how he loved him and would never be so vicious if not for Myrcella’s lies and provocations.

“I love you, Jae,” she said, “Just so much. I worry that father and mother will be more upset with me than ever. But we can still fix this. Once we marry, they’ll be distracted by Viserys and his marriage. And if they are still upset we can leave this place and be alone until they get over it. They’ll forget all of this once we are at Summerhall and turn it into the most beautiful city.”

Jae kept silent.

“It’ll be wonderful,” Viserra continued, “A palace for ourselves. And we can even travel to Lys or Myr or any other of the Free Cities. I promise, brother, it’ll be you and I soon. When we marry-”

Jae stopped her. He realized he was grabbing her wrist harder than he should, but he didn’t let go. She recognized the look in his eyes. He was not going to let her talk her way out of this again.

“Viserra, you just spat in the face of our father, the king, in front of everyone,” he said. Viserra was quiet. “You lied to me, to all of us, saying you were attacked. You attacked Myrcella with a sword-”

“She had it coming!” Viserra screeched.

She realized that she had just yelled at him and looked apologetic again.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, “I just-I just.. ”

She started crying. If Jae had not seen how easily she conjured tears less than an hour ago, he might have fallen for it.

“Stop it,” he ordered, “stop it. I’m done with it. I won’t it anymore.” Jae let her go. “You’re not going to do this to me any longer.”

Viserra looked terrified. It was like she stopped breathing. Then slowly her face contorted from terror to anger to fury.

“No,” she spat, “No. No, no, no, no. That is not how this works.” The tears around her cheeks were drying and there was fire in her violet eyes. “You and I are going to marry and be in love and have Summerhall and have princes and princesses and that is the way it is going to be. That is what is happening. You are not going to touch any other woman, not that little lion whore and anyone else. You are-”

Jae slapped her. Viserra fell to the ground. It was not planned, but he felt all of his feelings released in that one hit. Looking at her on the carpet of the highway, with her hand on her cheek and her dress riding up to her thigh, Jae had briefly forgotten that he was supposed to marry her today.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up, not caring if it hurt her.

She looked up at him, confused and hurt and uncertain.

Despite everything, still his sister and his love. But it was different now.

“You’re going to do what I say this time,” he said. He touched her cheek. “My beautiful sister, you’re not going to turn into Rhaenyra if I can help it. We shall still marry, because I know I must. You’re too dangerous to be with anyone else. I won’t let you embark on whatever revenges you want.” He let go of her hair and she looked up at him still, her eyes wide. “I’m going to take you to your bedchambers and you will wait there until I return. And do not think about leaving.”

He grabbed her arm again and dragged her to her room.

___________

 

**Viserra – Epilogue**

It was a clever ploy, Viserra admitted. Using her to get Lannister blood on the throne. Viserra was in her room when the deal was struck, but Rhaenys wrote her enough to piece it all together. Myrcella married Aegon and the so-called debt to House Lannister was satisfied. Viserra wondered how long it took her father and Tywin to come to those terms. She thought about it often.

On top of getting Myrcella married to the crown prince, Viserra herself had to be punished. Exiled to Summerhall, married to Jae and still a princess, but exiled nonetheless. She would never leave if her father had any say about it.

And she hadn’t. For twelve years, she had never left.

Of course Jae could, often to deal with whatever issues existed in the Stormlands and occasionally to visit their family and bring back letters from their mother and Rhaenys.

Viserra stewed about it. Every day it was on her mind.

_How did it come to this?_

She got what she wanted. Her love, her palace, her beautiful princes and princesses. But it was wrong. All of it was wrong.

She wanted Summerhall. _Banished to Summerhall._

She wanted her brother. _I married him, but he is colder now_.

She wanted her babes to have the world. _Made inferior to those of the Lioness’._

She was a dragon princess that all the realm knew was fierce and beautiful. _Yet they call me Viserra the Cruel. Viserra the Mad. Like I’m some Tyanna of the Tower or Lady Misery._

Viserra walked through her castle, her golden prison. It was beautiful. The city and castle walls were vibrant. Glass windows of multiple colors made walking through Summerhall feel like going through a rainbow. And dragons marked every wall of the castle inside and out, in the forms of dragon sphinx sculptures, dragon-shaped candles, and dragon graffiti made by the smallfolk. In another context, she would be far happier, living in her Summer city.

On her hip was Saera, her youngest girl of only eight moons. She sucked her thumb and seemed oblivious to the sneer her mother gave.

_I sneer and frown so much now._

Of all her children, Daeron, Rhaenyra, Maekar, Lyarra, Elaena and Aemon, little Saera was the one she felt most guilty for. So far in the line of succession, doomed to marry some lesser lord. It was terrible that a dragon would be so… mistreated. A Targaryen, any Targaryen, deserved a better fate than that.

Viserra would not have it. She walked more confidently to her seat in the Great Hall.

_Let them try and stop me. Let her try. If should have never let her live the first time I had her. I won’t make that mistake again. I will take everything away from her. The Iron Throne will not pass down to some impure lion's spawn. I refuse to see that happen._

Viserra approached her throne. It was nothing compared to the Iron Throne, but it was a dragon’s throne, with rests shaped like dragon heads and a seatback of pure black Dragonglass. Ordinarily Jae would sit this throne, but her husband was out of the castle, dealing with some issue about trade routes in the Reach. That left Viserra with the perfect opportunity.

Sitting on her throne, her daughter in her arms, Viserra waved to her maester to let in their guest.

A young boy approached her, looking wary and on his guard. He really did look like Aegon, just as handsome as every dragonlord would be, purple eyes and silver-gold hair. He also had his mother’s ashen complexion, aided undoubtedly by living in Sunspear for so many years.

“Welcome,” Viserra said, poised and regal, every inch the queen she should be.

“Princess.” the boy bowed.

“Call me Your Grace.” Viserra smirked, correcting him, Saera clutching the neckline of her dress. "What's your name, my dear?"

He stood up from his place and squared his shoulders. "Daemon, Princ-" Viserra's vicious frown made the bastard boy bite his tongue. "I mean, Your Grace. Daemon Waters."

Pleased, Viserra beckoned him to come closer. "You're the King's natural born son, are you not? Born to his former mistress, Tyene Sand?"

The boy looked uncomfortable at the mention of his late mother. Tyene had died a few years ago, suddenly, suspiciously Viserra might add, and Aegon had been inconsolable for nigh six moons. A Lannister plot, surely, for the king embraced his lion bitch wife soon after and granted her a son a year later.

Viserra continued. "You have the blood of the dragon in your veins, my dearest." Just then, the door to her left opened and in came her eldest daughter, her most beautiful child, Summerhall's Delight. Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen. She was as beautiful as the Maiden, full of breast and hips, a lovely face that could charm people and a beautiful body good for bearing children. She sadly did not inherit her talent with the sword, but Rhaenyra had...other talents that compensated for her lack of fighting prowess.

"Mother." She curtsied.

"My love, meet your cousin, Daemon Waters." Viserra simpered, eyes full with meaning as she took them both in. Rhaenyra gave her cousin a lovely smile, batting her eyelashes and bowing. Daemon looked half in love already.

While Daemon was of lesser birth, he was still a handsome youth, strong and tall, which slightly absolved the stain of what Viserra was about to do next. His beauty was of no matter to Viserra, however. Even if he suffered from a harelip or a clubbed foot, Viserra would have still taken him for her own, wedding her daughter to Aegon's bastard son.

Black or red. Perched or soaring.

A dragon was still a dragon.

And this dragon had a claim to the Iron Throne.


End file.
